Katawa Shoujo Transcript
by kataanglover1
Summary: This is the actual game's dialogue scripted out.
1. Prologue

Narrator:

A light breeze cause the naked branches overhead to rattle like wooden windchimes.

This is a popular retreat for couples in the the summer. The deciduous trees provide a beautiful green canopy, far out of sight of teachers and fellow students.

But now, in late winter, it feels like I'm standing under a pile of kindling.

I breathe into my cupped hands and rub them together furiously to prevent them from numbing in this cold.

Hisao:

"Just how long am I expected to wait out here, anyway? I'm sure the note said 4:00 PM."

Narrator:

Ah yes... the note... slipped between the pages of my math book while I wasn't looking.

As far as cliches go, I'm more of a fan of the letter-in-the-locker, but at least this way shows a bit of initiative.

As I ponder the meaning of the note, the snowfall gradually thickens.

The snowflakes silently falling from the white-painted sky are the only sign of time passing in this stagnant world.

Their slow descent upon the frozen forest makes it seem like time has slowed to a crawl.

The rustling of dry snow underfoot startles me, interrupting the quiet mood. Someone is approaching me from behind.

Iwanako:

"Hi... Hisao? You came?"

Narrator:

A hesitating, barely audible question

However, I recognize the owner of that dainty voice instantly.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

It's a voice I've listened to hundred of times, but never as more than an eavesdropper to a conversation.

I turn to face this voice, the voice of my dreams, and my heart begins to race...

Hisao:

"Iwanako? I got a note telling me to wait here... it was yours?"

Narrator:

Dammit. I spent all afternoon trying to come up with a good line and that was the result.

Pathetic.

Iwanako:

"Ahmm... yes. I asked a friend to give you that note... I'm so glad you got it."

Narrator:

A shy, joyous smile that makes me so tense I couldn't move a single muscle even if I tried.

My heart is pounding now, as if it were trying to burst out from my chest and claim this girl for itself.

Hisao:

"So... ah... here we are. Out in the cold..."

Narrator:

Once again, the wind stirs up the branches. The cacophonous noise is music to my ears.

Iwanako finches ever so softly against the gust of wind.

As it passes, she right herself, as if supported by some new confidence.

Her eyes lock with mine and she lazily twirls her long, dark hair around her finger.

All the while, the anxious beating of my heart grows louder.

My throat is tight; I doubt I could even force a word out if I tried.

Iwanako:

"You see..."

"... I wanted to know..."

"... if you'd go out with me..."

Narrator:

I stand there, motionless, save for my pounding heart.

I want to say something in reply, but my vocal cords feel like they've been stretched beyond the breaking point.

Iwanako:

"... Hisao?"

Narrator:

I reach up to try to massage my throat, but this only sends spikes of blinding pain along my arms.

Iwanako:

"Hisao?"

Narrator:

My whole body freezes, save for my eyes, which shoot open in terror.

Iwanako:

"HISAO!"

Narrator:

The beating in my chest suddenly stops, and I go weak at the knees.

The world around me – the canopy of bare branches, the dull winter sky, Iwanako running towards me – all these things fade to black.

The last things I remember before slipping away are the sounds of Iwanako screaming for help and the incessant clatter of the branches above...

[CUT SCENE]

Narrator:

It's been four months since my heart attack.

In that whole time, I can probably count the times I've left this hospital room unsupervised on one hand.

Four months is a pretty long time when you're left alone with your thoughts. So, I've had plenty of time to come to terms with my situation.

Arrhythmia.

A strange word. A foreign, alien one. One that you don't want to be in the same room with.

A rare condition. It cause the heart to act erratically and occasionally beat way too fast. It can be fatal.

Apparently, I've had it for a long time. They said it was a miracle that I was able to go on so long without anything happening.

Is that really a miracle? I guess it was supposed to make me feel better, more appreciative of my life.

It really didn't do anything to cheer me up.

My parent, I think, were hit harder by the news than I was. They practically had two hemorrhages apiece.

I had already had a full day by then to digest everything. To them, it was all fresh. They were even willing to sell our house in order to pay for a cure.

Of course there isn't a cure.

Because of the late discovery of this... condition, I've had to stay at the hospital, to recuperate from the treatments.

When I was first admitted, it felt as if I was missed...

For about a week, my room in the ward was full of flowers, balloons and cards.

But, the visitors soon dwindled and all the get-well gifts began trickling down to nothing shortly after.

I realized that the only reason I had gotten so many cards and flowers was because send me their sympathy had been turned into a class project.

Maybe some people were genuinely concerned, but I doubt it. Even in the beginning, I barely had visitors. By the end of the first month, only my parents came by on a regular basis.

Iwanako was the last to stop visiting.

After six weeks, I never saw her again. We never had that much to talk about when she visited, anyway.

We didn't touch the subject that was between us on that snowy day every again.

The hospital?

It's not really a place I'd like to live in.

The doctors and nurses feel so impersonal and faceless.

I guess it's because they are in a hurry and they have a million other patients waiting for them, but it makes me feel uncomfortable.

For the first month or so, I asked the head cardiologist every time I saw him for a rough estimate of when I'd be able to leave.

He never answered anything in a straightforward way, but told me to wait and see if the treatment and surgeries worked.

So, I idly observed the scar that those surgeries had left on my chest slowly change its appearance over time, thinking of it as some kind of omen.

I still ask the head cardiologist about leaving, but my expectations are low enough now that I'm not disappointed any more when I don't get a reply. The way he shuffles around the answer shows that there is at least some hope.

At some point I stopped watching TV. I don't know why, I just did.

Maybe it was the wrong kind of escapism for my situation.

I started reading instead. There was a small "library" at the hospital, although it was more like a storeroom for books. I began working my way through it, one small stack at a time. After consuming them, I would go back for more.

I found that I liked reading and I think I even became a bit addicted. I started feeling naked without a book in my hands.

But I loved the stories.

That was what my life was like.

The days became increasingly harder to distinguish from each other, differing only by the book I was reading and the weather outside. It felt like time blurred into some kind of gooey mass I was trapped inside, instead of moving within.

A week could go by without me really noticing it.

Sometimes, I'd pause in realization that I didn't know what day of the week it was.

But other times, all the things that surrounded me would painfully crash into my consciousness, through the barrier of nonchalance I had set up for myself.

The pages of my book would start to feel sharp and burning hot and the heaviness in my chest would become so hard to bear that I had to put the book aside and just lay down for a while, looking at the ceiling as if I was going to cry.

But that happened only rarely.

And I couldn't even cry.

Today, the doctor comes in and give me a smile. He seems excited, but not very. It's like he is trying to make an effort to be happy on my behalf.

My parents are here. It's been a few days since I've last seen them. Both of them are even sort of dressed up. Is this supposed to be some kind of special occasion? It's not a party.

There is a ritual the head cardiologist has. He takes his time, sorting his papers, then setting them aside as if to make a point of the pointlessness of what he just did.

Then he casually sits down on the edge of the bed next to mine. He looks me in the eyes for a moment.

Doctor:

"Hello, Hisao. How are you doing today?"

Narrator:

I don't answer him but I smile a little, back at him.

Doctor:

"I believe that you can go home; your heart is stronger now, and with some precautions, you should be fine."

"We have all your medication sorted out. I'll give your father the prescription."

Narrator:

The doctor hands a sheet of paper to my dad, whose expression turns wooden as he reads it quickly.

Dad:

"So many..."

Narrator:

I take it from his hand and take a look myself, feeling numb. How am I supposed to react to this?

The absurdly long list of medications staring back at me from the paper seems insurmountable. They all blend together in a sea of letters.

This is insane.

Side effects, adverse effects, contraindications and dosages are listed line after line with cold precision.

I try to read them, but it's so futile.

I can't understand any of it. Attempting to only makes me feel sicker.

All this... for the rest of my life, every day?

Doctor:

"I'm afraid that is the best we can do at this point."

"However, new medications are always being developed, so I wouldn't be surprised to see that list fade over the years."

Narrator:

Years... What kind of confidence booster is that? I'd have felt better if he hadn't said anything at all...

Doctor:

"Also, I've spoken with your parents and we believe that it would be best if you don't return to your old school."

Narrator:

What!

Dad:

"Please, calm down, Hisao. Listen to what the doctor has to say..."

Narrator:

Calm down? The way he says it tells me he knew full well that I wouldn't like it. Am I going to be home schooled?

Whatever of my concern shows, it's ignored.

Doctor:

"We all understand that your education is paramount; however, I don't think that it's wise for you to be without supervision."

"At least not until we're sure that your medication is suitable."

"So, I've spoken to your parents about a transfer."

"It's a school called Yamaku Academy that specializes in dealing with disabled students."

Narrator:

Disabled? What? Am I...

Doctor:

"It has a 24-hour nursing staff and it's only a few minutes from a highly regarded general hospital. The majority of students live on the campus."

"Think of it as a boarding school of sorts. It's designed to give students a degree of independence, while keeping help nearby."

Narrator:

Independence? It's a school for disabled kids. Don't try to disguise that fact.

If it was really that "free", there wouldn't be a 24-hour nursing staff, and you wouldn't make a hospital being nearby a selling point.

Dad:

"Of course, that's only if you want to go. But... your mother and I aren't really able to home school you."

"We went out there and had a look a couple of weeks back; I think you'd like it."

Narrator:

It looks like I really don't have a choice.

Doctor:

"Compared to other heart problems, people with your condition usually tend to live long lives. You'll need a job one day and this is a good opportunity to continue your education."

Narrator:

This isn't an opportunity, Don't call it an opportunity. Don't call it a goddamned opportunity.

Doctor:

"Well, you should be excited at the chance to go back to school. I remember you wanted to return to school, and while it's not the same one..."

Narrator:

A special school. That's...

An insult. That is what I want to say. It's a step down.

Dad:

"It's not what you think. All of the students there are pretty active, in their own sort of way."

"It's geared towards students that can still get around and learn, but just need a little help... in one way or another."

Doctor:

"Your father's right. And many of the graduates of the school have gone on to do amazing things. A person doesn't have to be held back by their disability."

"One of my colleagues in another hospital is a graduate."

Narrator:

I don't care. A person doesn't have to be held back by their disability? That's what a disability is.

I really hate that something so important was decided for me. But what can I do about it? A "normal" life is out of the question now.

It's funny, I had always thought my life was actually kind of boring, but now I miss it.

I want to protest. I want to blame this lack of reaction on shock, or fatigue. I could easily yell out something now – something about how I can go back to school anyway. But, no.

I don't say anything. The fact is I know now it's futile.

I look around the room, feeling very tired of all this. The hospital, doctors, my condition, everything. I don't see anything that would make me feel any different.

There really isn't a choice. I know this, but the thought of going to a disabled school... what are those even like? As much as I try to put a positive spin on this, it's very difficult.

But let me try.

A clean slate isn't a bad thing.

That is all I can think of to get me through this. At least I still have something; even if it's a "special school", it's something. It's a fresh start, and my life isn't over. It would be a mistake to just resign myself to think that.

At the very least, I'll try to see what my new life will look like.


	2. Act 1: Life Expectancy

Act 1: Life Expectancy

Narrator:

The gate looked far too pompous for what it was.

In fact, gates in general seem to do that, but this one especially so.

Red bricks, black wrought iron and gray plaster, assembled into a whole that didn't feel welcoming at all.

I wondered if it looked like what a gate for a school should look like, but couldn't really decide. Probably no.

Of course I didn't want to get stuck on thinking about the gate for too long, so I entered through it with a brisk pace that felt surprisingly good.

Moving forward feels good.

So I walk towards the main building of Yamaku Academy with this brisk pace. I'm alone, as my parents are taking my stuff to the dorms, and there's supposed to be someone waiting for me.

The grounds are incredibly lush, filled with green.

It doesn't feel like the kind of grounds a school would have, more like a park, with a clean walkway going past trees and the smell of fresh-cut grass and all other park-like things.

Words like "clean" and "hygienic" pop into my mind. It makes me shudder.

I shake them off. Stay open-minded now. It's your new life. You have to take it as it comes.

That's what I tell myself.

A few big buildings loom behind the leafy canopies, too big and too many for just a school.

Everything seems off; it's different from what I thought I knew about schools.

It's an uncanny valley. Even though I was told this is my new school, in the back of my head it doesn't feel like one.

I wonder if the feeling is real or caused by my expectations of a school for the disabled.

Speaking of that, I don't see anyone else here. It's kinda eerie.

It makes me wish there was somebody here so I could anchor myself to something tangible instead of having this feeling that I stepped into another dimension.

The trees hum with the wind and the green hues flashing all around me catch my attention.

It makes me think about hospitals again, how they say that the operating rooms are painted green because green is a calming color.

So why am I feeling so anxious, despite all this greenery?

Only after I stand in front of the haughty main building, I surprise myself by realizing why the gate bothered me:

It was the last chance I had to turn back, even if I had no life I could return to.

But still, after entering, there was absolutely no way I could go back any more.

Feeling nervous and with this realization set in my head, I open the front door.

A tall man with bad posture notices me as I enter. We're the only people in the lobby, so it's only logical.

Tall man:

"You must be... Ni... Na... Niki?"

Hisao:

"Nakai."

Tall man:

"So you are. Excellent. I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou."

Mutou:

"Welcome."

Narrator:

We exchange a handshake that is neither firm nor sloppy, and he looks at his watch.

Mutou:

"The head nurse asked you for a brief check-in visit, but there's no time for that now."

Hisao:

"Oh. Should I go later?"

Mutou:

"Yes, afternoon is probably fine. We should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

Narrator:

Waiting for me? I don't really like being the center of attention, but I guess it's inevitable in a situation like this.

Somehow, not knowing what is waiting for me makes me feel really nervous.

Thinking of this, I almost miss what the teacher is saying.

Mutou:

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

[Decision Point]

1a) Yeah, of course. [Go to Chapter 3]

1b) Why? [Go to Chapter ?] (Will update when I know specifically)


	3. Yeah, of course

1a) Yeah, of course.

Hisao:

"Yeah, sure. I mean, isn't that normal?"

Mutou:

"Of course. But not everyone likes to be at the center of attention."

Narrator:

I'm probably one of those people, but I guess I should be the one to give the first impression of myself.

Hisao:

"Right, but it's no problem."

Mutou:

"Let's go then."

Narrator:

My heart is pounding in my chest and it keeps me thinking about my condition as I follow the teacher up the stairs.

The third door down the third floor corridor is marked as the classroom for class 3-3.

Mutou opens the door and enters.

Mutou:

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again."

Narrator:

I hesitate for a split second at the door, freezing on the spot.

Ah, get a grip! This is a big step, I know that... But there isn't any point to worrying so much about it, at least not this soon.

I follow the teacher into the classroom and look around, partially so I won't have to meet the curious gazes of my new classmates.

It's pretty spacious; the ceiling is unusually high and there's lots of space left over around and inbetween the desks.

An entire wall taken up by blackboards and the high, old fashioned windows only make it seem larger.

The students' desks are just standard wooden desks with a shelf underneath for books and wooden chairs with metal frames. Simple and efficient.

I stop walking in front of the classroom and face the other students. The all look normal, like students in any other school. But then, why would they be here?

They're probably like me and have something wrong with them, only it's just not immediately obvious. Then, I notice that one of the girls seems to be missing the thumb of her right hand. It's a little jarring.

Despite the natural tendency to listen when someone's talking about you, I tune out the teacher's speech halfway through while he introduces me to the class.

I notice a flash of dark hair and see that someone is looking at me. A girl with really long, straight hair that is pretty eye-catching. As she sees me looking back at her, she covers her face with her hands as if it will make her invisible.

There is one boy with a cane leaning against the lockers at the rear of the class. It's weird seeing someone so young with a cane.

Another girl seems to be making some weird hand motions. Sign language? She peers at me over the rims of her glasses, then goes back to whatever she's doing.

She's kind of cute. So is the cheery-looking girl with pink hair sitting next to her. She's really hard to miss; I don't know how I didn't notice her the moment I walked in...

Mutou:

"...please welcome our newest classmate."

Narrator:

He claps his hands and so does everyone else, except one girl in the front row who had only one hand. I cringe a little but hide it by bowing in thanks for this applause I did not deserve.

A collective silence tells me that I should open my mouth now.

Hisao:

"So... I'm Hisao Nakai."

Narrator:

And after that?

Hisao:

"My hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along well with everyone even though I'm a new student."

Narrator:

And after that?

I'm being so boring. This is exactly like every self-introduction ever. I should say something more. Something more exciting.

I end up saying nothing, and the teacher picks up from there.

Everyone seems to be satisfied even with what little I said, though. A few girls are whispering to each other, throwing glances at me. It could've gone worse.

I listen to the teacher as he drones about getting along while letting my gaze sweep across the classroom.

Everyone seems to be listening to him intently and when he's done, they clap their hands again which feels like a weird thing to do.

The first row girl claps on this round, with her one hand against her other wrist that ends in a bandaged stump.

It makes me feel a little bad.

Mutou:

"We're going to be doing some group work today, so that'll give you a chance to talk with everyone. Is that okay with you?"

Hisao:

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

Mutou:

"That's good, you can work with Hakamichi. She is the class representative."

"She can explain anything you might want to know. And who else would be able to do that better, right?"

Narrator:

How could I know?

The teacher passes out the day's assignments and announces that we will be working in groups of three.

It hits me that I don't know who Hakamichi is. Slow. The teacher seems to catch my helpless expression.

Mutou:

"Oh, right. Hakamichi is right there, Shizune Hakamichi."

Narrator:

As he calls out her name, the cute, bubbly looking girl with bright pink hair and gold eyes waves her hand at me. I take a seat next to her, by the window.

Hisao:

"Hey, I guess you're Hakamichi, right? It's nice to meet you."

Misha:

"Hahaha~!"

Narrator:

What? I'm caught off guard by her laughter.

Misha:

"It's nice to meet you, too! But~!, I'm not Hakamichi, I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi. Shicchan~!"

Narrator:

Giggling, Misha points to the girl next to her, the one I saw using sign language before. It looks like she has been staring at me this whole time. She nods once nonchalantly to show that she acknowledges my presence... but only barely.

She has short, yet carefully, neatly brushed hair, a pair of oval-shaped glasses balanced on the tip of a dainty nose, and dark blue eyes that seem to alternate every few seconds between analytical and slightly bored.

Hisao:

"It's nice to meet you."

Narrator:

She immediately looks at Misha, who smiles and makes a few quick gestures with her hands.

Hakamichi nods and makes a few gestures of her own.

I start to wonder if the teacher was messing with me, saying things like "you'll be able to talk to people" and "who better to explain things to you."

Misha:

"I can see you're a little confused, right?, right? But, I understand why you would think I was Shicchan!"

"Shicchan is deaf, so I'm the person who translates things back and forth for her."

"I'm like an interpreter~! She says it's nice to meet you, too!"

"You're the new student, aren't you? Well, Shicchan, of course he is! If he wasn't, he would have been standing up there for no reason, right? Right~!"

"He seems like a very interesting person, doesn't he~!"

"We knew there was going to be a new student, but we didn't know you would be here today. So soon! Hicchan, right?"

Narrator:

Hicchan...?

Misha:

"Yup~! It fits, doesn't it?"

Narrator:

Did I say it out loud? It's just a surprise. I've never liked that nickname.

Hisao:

"I don't really see how."

Misha:

"It fits~! You look just like I imagined!"

"Hahahaha~! Yeah, you look just like a Hicchan!"

Hisao:

"I wonder why everyone seems to think so..."

Narrator:

Hakamichi taps her fingers on the desk to get Misha's attention. They gesture back and forth to each other excitedly, their hands a blur.

Misha seems a little overwhelmed.

Misha:

"Ahaha~! Er, sorry about that!"

"Shicchan wants you to know that she's the class rep, so if there is anything you need to know, you can feel free to ask her."

"Do you like the school so far? We can show you around a little if you haven't had the time to walk around and... familiarize? yourself with it!"

Narrator:

Misha stumbles with the hard word a bit, making it stick out in her otherwise fluid translation.

Hisao:

"Thanks, that would be pretty helpful. Yeah, I just kind of came straight to class today."

Misha:

"Hahaha~!"

"That's no good! You should always try to learn as much as you can about where you're going before you go there. Not just with school, either~!"

"Always! Even if it's a trip to the convenience store! Really, Shicchan? Hahaha~!"

Narrator:

Learn about where you're going? I guess I didn't bother to do that, or just didn't care enough to do so.

I didn't look forward to this, even if I committed myself to go along with it half-assedly, but anyway.

I don't say anything, and Misha signs something ends in a shrug. What was that? It seems like it was about me.

I feel like slumping over in my seat. Both of them are smiling, but that shrug hit me unexpectedly deeply.

Misha:

"You look down, are you okay?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, please~! I hate it when people are afraid to ask questions! That's how people learn things, by asking~!"

"Asking for help is perfectly normal, as much as needing help! Stop looking like you just fail a test!"

"Wahahaha~!

Hisao:

"All right."

Misha:

"Ah, and another thing, you don't have to call Shicchan something so formal like 'Hakamichi' or 'class rep' all the time! Just call her Shicchan~!"

"Ahaha~! Okay, maybe htat's too casual. Maybe 'Shizune' would be more appropriate?"

"Yup, yup~! 'Shizune' is fine!"

Hisao:

"Heh. Okay, that would be a lot easier for me."

Narrator:

I feel a lot more at ease. Both of them seem so friendly, so I feel like an idiot for being so apprehensive earlier. Especially about Shizune, who I assumed would be all business.

Well, she still seems like that. Just less so, I guess.

Misha:

"Huh? Oh, right, we haven't even touched the assignment! We should start work now, or Shicchan will get mad."

Hisao:

"The assignment is also kind of long, so we should start now if we want to finish it before the end of class."

Misha:

"Wahaha~! That too!"

Narrator:

Shizune glares at the two of us impatiently. I don't need to know sign language to understand that.

Hisao:

"Okay, okay, I get the message."

Misha:

"After class, we can take a walk around the grounds together. It's a nice day today! Okay~?"

Narrator:

The assignment is actually very challenging to get through, combining aspects of being both difficult and unnecessarily long.

Still, we finish it a few minutes earlier than anyone else in the class, despite our late start. Shizune and Misha are really capable.

They're quite different, though. The class rep is as calm and professional as she looks, while Misha is a lot more playful and girlish. Not to mention a little more easily distracted.

To be honest, the two of them did most of the work. I feel guilty about that.

The clock tower bells ring, signaling the end of the period. Time for lunch.

Without knowing what else to do, I follow Misha, who is beckoning me into the hallway and down the stairs.

We descend even below the lobby where I met Mutou, down to the bottom floor.

Just like everything in this school, the cafeteria seems too spacious and oddly modern in contrast to the classic exterior.

Its big windows open to the courtyard, towards the main gate.

Misha:

"It's the cafeteria~!"

Narrator:

Her enthusiastic statement of the obvious makes people around us stare, but Misha doesn't seem to care so we proceed to the line.

There is a rather long list of menu options, which seems great until I realize that many of them are to accommodate students who need special diets.

How nice. It almost feels like I'm back at the hospital, eating portions measure with scientific precision to meet the need of the patients.

I pick something at random and follow Shizune to a table, sitting opposite of her.

As I nibble indifferently at the food I'd rather not eat, Misha pokes me in the side to get my attention and points to Shizune.

I don't understand sign, so the point escapes me.

Maybe looking at a person who "talks" to you is proper and polite?

Misha:

"Do you want to know something?"

Hisao:

"What?"

Misha:

"About anything! We're your guides so you should ask if there is something~!"

Hisao:

"Hmm, I wonder..."

[Decision Point]

2a) I think I got everything I need to know. [Go to Chapter 4]

2b) Ask about the library. [Go to Chapter ?]

2c) Ask about Sizune's deafness. [Go to Chapter ?]


	4. I think I got everything I need to know

2a) I think I got everything I need to know

"I can't think of anything, really."

Misha:

"Ooh! That means we've been good guides, doesn't it, doesn't it~?"

Hisao:

"Eeh... if you say so."

Narrator:

Misha positively beams, and so does Shizune after a quick translation.

I shake my head at their somewhat exaggerated enthusiasm, and shift my focus on the food.

Misha and Shizune sign back and forth very animatedly, throwing sideway glances at me but Misha refrains from translating.

Maybe they are talking about secret girl stuff or something.

I quickly notice a conversation in sign is not enough to fill silence.

We arrive in the classroom early, but we're not the first.

That dark haired girl I noticed before is slumped over her desk at the last row.

She jumps a little when Misha crashes into the room with the elegance of a rhino.

She shrinks deeper into her seat. I can feel her tension all the way from here, as if she were slowly turning into stone just from our presence.

Misha and Shizune either don't notice or don't mind it, as they walk directly past her to their seats and begin to converse.

I'm left wondering about her even when the classroom slowly fills with other students and finally, the teacher.

Getting into the rhythm of school feels strange; it's as if my brain remembers how this is done, but my body doesn't.

Towards the end of the class I start yawning and counting the minutes left.

I shouldn't be this tired on my first day of school.

Maybe it's the long time spent in the hospital that made me like this. I'm even feeling physically weak and lifeless.

Before long the final bell rings.

School is finally over for the day.

Beside me, Misha and Shizune are having a short conversation. After a bit of deliberation, Misha turns to me.

Misha:

"Unfortunately we can't satay and show you around today, Hicchan. We've got to hurry already, since there is a lot of work for us to do."

"You'll find your way around her, I'm sure of it."

Hisao:

"Ah, wait! The teacher said I'd have to see the nurse. Where do I have to go?"

Misha:

"Is that so? We can at least show you that much~!"

"Come on, the nurses have their own building, so we have to go outside."

Narrator:

We join the flow of students making their way down the stairwell and outside, with the girls pointing out other senior classrooms in the same hallway as ours.

When we get outside, the girls make their way to the smaller building right next to the school.

It's built in the same style, so it looks like it's actually a part of the main building.

Misha:

"This is the auxiliary building here. There's a lot of official and important stuff inside, like the Yamaku Foundation office and all the nurses' offices. They even have a swimming pool!"

Hisao:

"How is that official?"

Misha:

"Don't be silly, Hicchan! It's for physical therapy of course."

"Anyway, all the nursing staff facilities are in there too. The head nurse's office is on the first floor."

"You'll be fine from here, right~? We'll be going, then! See you tomorrow!"

Hisao:

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Narrator:

A whole building for stuff that has nothing to do with the actual education?

I guess it's necessary for a place like this.

I walk in, hoping that this really will be only a quick visit like the teacher said.

On a white door on the left is a green cross with the text "Head Nurse" and a nameplate.

A voice from the inside responds to my knock almost immediately, but I can't quite make it out.

It sounded a bit like an invitation to open the door, so I invite myself in.

The room is not large and it smells strange. A friendly-looking man turns around on his office chair to face me as I enter.

His desk is neat and tidy, but the bin under the table is overflowing with used medical utensils and there are at least a dozen coffee-cup rings lingering on the desk.

Nurse:

"Hello there. What can I do for you today?"

Narrator:

He is young-looking and sort of rugged, but the dimples in his cheeks was that impression away when he smiles.

Hisao:

"Erm, are you the nurse?"

Narrator:

He smiles like a person who has heard this very same question hundreds of times.

Nurse:

"Why yes, I am. It says so on the door, no?"

"You can call me by my name or just 'the nurse' like everyone else."

Narrator:

Of course. I shake off my confusion, realizing I probably should grab his extended hand. His handshake is rather firm and friendly.

Hisao:

"Right... errr, I'm a new student and my homeroom teacher told me to come and meet you. My name is Hisao Nakai."

Narrator:

His eyes light up with revelation and he snaps his fingers.

Nurse:

"Oh, you're THAT Nakai. I was just reading your file in the morning."

"Some kind of chronic arrhythmia and related congenital heart muscle deficiency, right?"

Narrator:

He gestures me to sit down in a vacant armchair in front of his desk.

Hisao:

"Eh, yes."

Nurse:

"Good. Well, you've probably been briefed about the school enough, so I'll just go over this quickly."

"We have all kinds of facilities available, mostly physical therapy and such."

"There's always someone from my staff around, even at night, so never hesitate to call us if there is a problem."

Narrator:

The famous twenty-four-hour nursing staff.

Hisao:

"Wow, this is like a hospital."

Nurse:

"Well, not exactly. For instance, we don't do brain surgery here."

Narrator:

His joke feels so out of place that I'm left thinking why he even said it.

Hisao:

"Yeah... just that it's really weird to have so many medical people at a school."

Nurse:

"You'll get used to it."

Narrator:

I'm not sure of that myself but I don't let the nurse know it.

Nurse:

"Now, let me just find your file again..."

Narrator:

While he searches for something from his computer and shuffles stacks of papers around, I let my gaze wander around the room.

It's the epitome of generic, I'd say.

Beige walls and ceiling, dark gray laminate floor, and all the equipment you'd expect from a school nurse's office.

Even the ridiculous educational posters are hanging on all four walls, reminding me to eat properly – three times a day and from all the food groups.

Smiling, the nurse draws a thick file from a stack of similarly thick files and opens it.

Nurse:

"So, you already have medication for the arrhythmia, just remember to take your pills every morning and evening or it won't be much help."

"Apart from that... do you do any sports? Rash stuff like... I don't know, boxing?"

Narrator:

He grins to his joke but I don't.

Hisao:

"Eh, well. I played soccer occasionally with some classmates."

Nurse:

"All right, I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend you refrain from doing that. At least, for the time being."

Hisao:

"Oh."

Narrator:

My lack of reaction makes him raise an eyebrow, but really, I'm not too bothered by him forbidding me to kick a ball around.

I guess I never did it out of burning passion for the sport. Just to have something to do.

Nurse:

"Any kind of concussion might be very dangerous to your heart and risking another attack is not a good idea."

"Was that previous one cause by a sudden concussion to the chest area? There is no mention of the cause in your papers."

Hisao:

"Err... not exactly."

Narrator:

I sidestep the question acceptably, and he glances at me over his papers, with a more serious expression on his face.

Nurse:

"Still, you need to keep your body healthy so some exercise would do you good."

"We have physical therapy and such available as I said, but I don't think you really need such heavy measures."

"Just get some light exercise regularly."

"Brisk walks or even light jogging, jumping rope, that sort of thing. Swimming, maybe? There's a pool here."

Hisao:

"So I was told."

Nurse:

"You were? Very good."

"At any rate, and I'm sure you've been told this before, you just need to take care not to overexert yourself."

Narrator:

He wags his finger to emphasize the point. No need really, I've heard this a thousand times already.

Nurse:

"Absolutely no unnecessary. Take care of yourself."

Hisao:

"Okay."

Narrator:

He goes over my papers one more time and sets them on the desk, obviously content.

Nurse:

"Good. That's it, then. Come meet me if you ever need something."

Narrator:

I'm ushered out before I even realize it. A quick visit, indeed.

I end up standing in front of the main building and the auxiliary building, although to my eyes, they still look one and the same.

It's the first real look I get at the other students, so I watch people coming out of the school, going towards the gate or the dorms.

Everyone seems to know where they are going.

And I still keep thinking that most of them don't look too special for being students at a special school. Then again, neither do I.

Does that make me one of them? One of us?

I should go somewhere too, to prevent me from getting lost.

It's around dinnertime, but I feel tired instead of hungry.

The weariness in me only grows as I trudge towards the dorms, set a little way apart from the main building complex.

There is a garden of sorts between the school and the dorms; shrubbery, flowers and that overbearing smell of fresh cut grass that fills the atmosphere.

It dawns on my tired mind that the smell feels novel because I haven't been outside at all for so long.

The dorm building is big and made of red brick. Like the others, it feels way too pompous for what it is, so I push forward, going inside.

It takes more time than necessary to fish out the key I was given from my pocket.

Hisao:

"Room one-one-nine..."

Narrator:

Despite the ornate exterior, the inside of the dorm is fairly new, functional, and boring.

Just like in the main building, the halls and doors are wide to accommodate wheelchair. The same goes for the elevators at the ends of the hallways.

I poke my head around the corner of the common room door.

Inside a few students are watching the television.

One nods and gives a quick "hello" before turning back to the TV.

Seems that only the girls around here are sociable. I suppose that's perfectly fine with me.

I climb the stairs to the upper floor.

Here, small corridors branch off from the main hallway.

Each of these minor halls seems to have a toilet and shower, as well as four rooms.

About halfway down the hall, I spy room 119.

The name plates on the room adjacent to mine are blank. I guess there are just two of us here.

Light shines from below the door of room 117, so I knock lightly.

Hisao:

"Hello, is anyone home?"

Narrator:

From inside, I hear a few movements, then the click of way more locks than I thought these doors had. After a moment the door squeaks open.

A bespectacled boy is standing in the doorway. He is looking at me very intently through his extremely thick eyeglasses.

Bespectacled hallmate:

"Who is it?"

Narrator:

Blind? No, at least not completely, why would he have eyeglasses if he was?

He leans closer to me until our noses are almost touching. His breath sticks of garlic.

Hisao:

"Hisao Nakai... I'm moving into the next room. I thought I should introduce my..."

Narrator:

His face suddenly brightens in realization, and he stands back upright, thrusting his hand out in a smiling greeting, almost straight to my diaphragm.

Bespectacled hallmate:

"Oh, 'sup dude? The name's Kenji."

Hisao:

"Ah, hi."

Narrator:

I take Kenji's sweaty hand and shake it, still a little rattled by the sudden change of attitude and vehement welcome.

Kenji:

"There were some suspicious-looking people going in and out of your room earlier."

Hisao:

"It was probably my parents."

Kenji:

"Your parents? You sure? 'Cause they could've been some other people, too. You can't judge a book by its cover."

Narrator:

His out-of-place proverb is left hanging between us awkwardly as I try to think of some way to respond.

Hisao:

"I'd say the chance are high enough."

Narrator:

He shudders and makes some exaggerated hand gestures.

Kenji:

"You're a brave man, Hisao."

"Me, I don't think I could trust the chances."

"The only one I trust is myself."

Hisao:

"Does that mean I shouldn't get to know you, either?"

Narrator:

He thinks about this for a while.

Kenji:

"A wise decision."

"Damn, you are smarter than you look."

"Probably."

"What do you look like? I hope not smart."

Narrator:

He squints his eyes and leans closer again, but I lean backwards to dodge it.

Kenji:

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Narrator:

With that, he turns, fumbles around for a moment in search of the door handle, and shuts the door behind him.

I slide the key into the door marked 119.

Bleak beige walls, white linen, a desk made of some type of light wood. Ugly curtains.

It's no one's rooms; impersonal, like my hospital room was.

My bags are sitting at the foot of my bed, looking a lot emptier than they did this morning.

The closet is sitting open, stocked with my clothes.

Also it seems that there are a number of school uniforms hanging there as well.

A note is pinned to the sleeve of one of the shirts.

[Note]

Hi Hicchan. We've unpacked your things and made your bed. They said that if these don't fit then you should go to the office tomorrow. If you have any problems, you can always call us. Love, Mom and Dad.

[Note]

Well, at least I don't have to worry about unpacking.

I kind of hoped I would have, then there would be something to do.

It's still too early.

I put the note down on the desktop and lie down on the bed, feeling drained.

Lying there makes me want to read something, but I have nothing with me.

I wonder if the hospital conditioned me for wanting to read whenever I have nothing to do.

The restless urge just keeps growing until I have to stand up.

Maybe it's stress or something.

I was pretty nervous about it before coming and for the entire day today too. I still am, I think.

Damn, I have to distract myself somehow, so I won't be this unnatural all the time.

Tomorrow, I'll go borrow some books from the library.

Yeah, I'll do that.

But for now...

The bottles of medications neatly arranged on my night table catch my eye.

I pick up one and shake it just to hear the contents rattle inside, and then read the glued-on pharmacy label.

[Note]  
>Hisao Nakai<p>

Two tablets daily to stay alive

[Note]

It doesn't really say that, but it could just as well.

It's kinda twisted, having your life depend on chemicals like this. I resent it a little, but what choice do I have?

With a sigh, I begin my new daily ritual of taking the right number of pills from each bottle, being careful to check the correct dosages.

I lie down again, feeling hollow and uncertain, and after that I keep staring at the blank, unfamiliar ceiling for a long time.

It doesn't start looking any more familiar, not even after darkness falls and long shadows draw across my room like fingers.

The sheets feel slightly more comfortable, warm and nest-like against the chill that passes for room temperature here.

Soon the lighter shade of darkness that is the ceiling looks like every ceiling does at night, and it becomes the only thing I recognize any more.

The night beckons me to sleep, and I feel the coldness of unfamiliarity and fear creeping up my spine once again.

I keep drifting further away from the world I knew.

I wake up in a strange room.

Solid morning light shimmers against the light gray ceiling. I had forgotten to draw the curtains closed last night.

I?

This is my room, isn't it?

My room...

This is the third room this year that I'm supposed to call "mine."

Various things around here remind me that indeed, it's me who is supposed to be the one living here.

My bags on the floor, my new school books on the desk.

My numerous medications on the night table.

I stare at the bottle for a moment, deliberating, until I open a bottle, shake out a pill and pop out a tablet from a foil sheet.

I down them with a chaser of water without thinking about the chemistry.

My uniforms are in the closet.

I slink out from under the sheets and stretch my back before dressing up.

Putting on a new school uniform feels like dressing in someone else's clothes.

The artificial smell of generic detergent invades my nose, but the feeling of fresh cloth against my back is a good one, a natural one.

It feels like a school uniform, as it should. It's not much different from what I used to wear before.

That goes for other things too. So far, this place seems more or less like a normal school.

Except for the people.

I think back to my talk with Kenji yesterday, Misha's constant laughter, and Shizune's sweeping sign language gestures.

Well, I've only met three students so far. Maybe they aren't that normal, but I'm sure others are.

Or, perhaps, people like them are what passes for normal around here?

Yeah, what does pass for normal around here? What do people do?

I didn't see a lot of kids hanging around after classes yesterday, so maybe there are clubs. If so, I wonder if I should join one.

All through class, the question remains on my mind, so I decide to ask Shizune about it when we split into groups.

After all, she did say if I had anything I wanted to know, I should ask her.

She crosses her arms and shifts her gaze slowly to Misha, who looks more preoccupied with trying to grind the eraser of her pencil down so that the top is perfect and evenly flat.

Misha:

"Ahaha~! Sorry, sorry, Shicchan~! Is there something you wanted from me?"

"Oh~... I see! Hm... That's a good question, Hicchan."

Narrator:

My first thought is that means she doesn't know, which is worrying. Maybe I'm being too negative. Well, anyway, Misha, please don't prove me right.

Misha:

"Oh, that's right! Everyone is encouraged to join a club. A lot of people do so because there isn't really anything else to do."

"There are also school events, like the festival coming up in a few days. Almost every student in the school tends to help out with it, doing whatever."

"So~! You actually transferred in at a busy time... maybe you can help out, too~!"

Hisao:

"Sure."

"What's the festival about?"

Narrator:

Misha freezes.

Misha:

"...Wahahaha~! I don't know, Hicchan, the truth is it's a local event, and I'm not from this area, so..."

Narrator:

She starts signing desperately to Shizune, asking her to bail her out. Shizune adjusts her glasses at the end of an oddly grandiose flourish and starts signing hard and heavy..

Misha:

"Huh? Oh."

"Who cares?"

Narrator:

Misha puffs out her chest as she shouts Shizune's words out at me with a disproportionate amount of pride.

Too loud. I can see heads turning to look in our direction.

Hisao:

"Not so loud..."

Misha:

"Human beings evolve with each new generation! The ideals and beliefs behind a festival will inevitably change with time!"

"Now, it's about delicious fried food and amusing little games that you play to win prizes~! Hahahaha~!"

Narrator:

The teacher clears his throat very loudly, batting his long wooden pointer against his other palm like a baton. He shoots a pointed gaze at us.

Finally noticing where we are, Misha stifles a yelp and quickly quiets down. Shizune doesn't seem embarrassed at all, though, brushing it off without a care.

Misha:

"We are in the middle of class, and should start working."

"That's right, Shicchan~!"

"What? That's right~! Hicchan, are you asking because you're interested in joining a club?"

Narrator:

It could have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I think I saw a suspicious glance exchanged between them. Misha's tone has also changed, although it does that every other word, anyway.

Hisao:

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

Narrator:

Misha and Shizune look at each other again.

I'm about to ask what they have in mind when something dark flutters in my peripheral vision, catching my attention.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl with long, dark hair get up from her desk and slip silently towards the door.

It doesn't seem like she was working in any group, and no one seems to notice her but me.

I glance at the teacher, who's also looking at the dark-haired girl go.

Why doesn't he say anything?

Misha:

"Hicchan? Is something wrong?"

Narrator:

Do I look as uneasy as I feel?

Or was Misha just looking at me looking after the girl who left?

Hisao:

"No, nothing."

Misha:

"Okay~! Well, like we were asking, you don't have any plans for lunch today, do you?"

Narrator:

I thought I would go to the library to pick up some books.

Hisao:

"...Not really."

Misha:

"Do you want to have lunch together then?"

Hisao:

"Sure."

Misha:

"Yay~! Wahahaha~! Okay, Hicchan~! Perfect!"

Narrator:

The rest of class passes uneventfully. The girl with the long hair never came back.

Before I have the time to put any more thought into where she could have gone, the teacher informs us that it's time to stop working.

Shizune looks more than a little annoyed that we only just barely managed to finish all our work on time. I'm just glad we finished it at all; it's not a contest or anything.

Misha:

"Yes it is, Hicchan!"

Hisao:

"Impossible."

Misha:

"Really?"

Hisao:

"Really."

Narrator:

I've noticed this before, but it's kind of funny how Misha is always moving her hands and signing not only everything she says, but what anyone else is saying at any given time.

Obviously, it must be so Shizune can understand it. Her eyes dart back and foth between Misha's hands and me.

I don't know who I'm supposed to be looking at. I'm talking to Misha, but that might be wrong; maybe I should face Shizune. I'm used to looking the direction of the person whose voice I'm hearing, but really...

Shizune can't hear me , but it would be disrespectful to talk to her only through Misha. Then again, isn't that what she's doing? No, she's at least looking at me. This is all very confusing and will take some time to get used to.

Hisao:

"It's not a contest, because contests are competitions over a prize. If there's no prize on the line, it's not really a contest."

Narrator:

Shizune's eyes flash dangerously with a competitive glare. She stares at me, as if surprised that I'm challenging her. I think maybe this is a contest to her.

I never noticed before how dark and blue her eyes are; it's truly an alluring gaze.

Misha:

"Are you sure, Hicchan?"

Hisao:

"Very sure."

Misha;

"Hahaha! You're wrong, Hicchan. Because~!, I don't want to be the slowest one in the class. Therefore, what's on the line is my confidence in my abilities, and the prize is the satisfaction of proving them."

"Wahahahaha~!"

Narrator:

Shizune pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose in a matter-of-fact way.

I'd argue more, but the bell rings, and she quickly gets up and picks up her bag, looking at me expectantly.

I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to have lunch with them.

Misha:

"Where do you want to eat?"

Hisao:

"The cafeteria?"

Misha:

"Hahaha~! That's so plain... Okay~! Let's go~"

Narrator:

Plain? Well I guess...

At my old school, I liked to eat outside, near the back of the building. It was a good spot, but I didn't fid it until the end of my freshman year.

I wonder if there is a similar place to eat here. Misha seems to imply as much.

Shizune and Misha pull me towards the cafeteria, which is surprisingly not packed. Maybe some students favor eating in classroom or outdoors. I saw some of my classmates had boxed lunches.

After we finish eating, Misha picks up where we left off earlier.

Misha:

"So, Hicchan, you wanted to know about clubs and stuff, right?, right~?"

"Right, Shicchan! Okay, I guess it makes sense to ask first."

Narrator:

Exchanging little nods of confirmation, they turn to face me again and Misha straights her posture as if she is about to deliver a speech.

Misha:

"Hicchan, do you have anything you're really interested in?"

Hisao:

"I used to play soccer, but I'm not really into it. I don't follow teams and players or anything like that."

"As of late, I usually just read a lot."

Misha:

"Hm... There is a book club, right, Shicchan? Right! But~! It seems like they have all the members they can possibly have right now. Sorry, Hicchan... It's a really popular club."

"Ah, okay! But, more to the point, Hicchan, does this mean that you don't have anything already in mind?"

Hisao:

"Not really."

Misha:

"Good! Great~! That's great, Hicchan! Really great! Hahaha~! Wahahahaha~!"

Hisao:

"Why's it so great?"

Misha:

"No reason."

"Well, Hicchan, other than clubs and the upcoming festival, there is one other thing..."

"Student Council!"

Narrator:

I see. I didn't know this school had a Student Council. That was a very melodramatic setup, though, just to tell me that.

I'm pretty sure the two of them know this, because Shizune looks a little embarrassed about it, and Misha is laughing.

Shizune quickly retakes control of the discussion, in a manner of speaking. After all, it's still Misha who has to voice whatever she says.

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Hm? Right, right... Hicchan, maybe you should join Student Council! They could use more people~. Yes! Definitely! You should definitely join!"

Hisao:

"Why?"

Misha:

"Well, for one, we could hang out every day, Hicchan~! Shicchan and I are both in the Student Council."

"Actually, Shicchan is the president."

Narrator:

Hm...

I'm starting to get the suspicion that Shizune and Misha might not exactly be the most unbiased people to talk about this with.

As if reading my mind, Shizune quickly adjust her glasses and signs something to Misha.

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Of course, we're not trying to get you to join just because we would obviously benefit from you joining the Student Council and therefore have an incentive to try and get you to-"

Hisao:

"So, you're admitting that-"

Misha:

"Ahaha~! No! We admit nothing~ I mean, Hicchan, of course it would be nice if you joined, and we'd appreciate it."

"But even without all that, joining the Student Council shows a healthy interest in the workings of one's school."

"Yup~! It's true, Hicchan. Besides, don't you want to spend time with us after school, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

I can't tell if she is being genuine or if this is just really good acting. Both of them seem to be trying hard to look their cutest, although they are already pretty cute to begin with.

Hisao:

"Well..."

Misha:

"So it's settled, then. Welcome to the Student Council, Hicchan~!"

Hisao:

"What? No. No!"

Misha:

"Awww... See, Shicchan? Of course it wouldn't go so easily."

"Yup! That's right, though, it would be boring if it went that smoothly. Oh well~! Shicchan owes me candy now!"

Hisao:

"You were betting on it? Hey, my life is not a game here!"

Narrator:

Shizune seems very intrigued by this when Misha signs it to her. The aggressive glint returns to her eyes.

Misha:

"Wahaha~! That's interesting, Hicchan. Let's play a game!"

Hisao:

"That's not what I said."

Misha:

"How about Rich Man, Poor Man, Hicchan? If you lose, you have to join the Student Council~!"

Hisao:

"No, absolutely not."

Misha:

"Aw~, why not?"

Hisao:

"Well, because you two both have the same incentive, and therefore the same goal, which is to get me to join the Student Council, right?"

Misha:

"Yup!"

Hisao:

"Yeah, that isn't my goal. But what this means is that both of you can team up and I'll be at a clear disadvantage. So, I will have to decline."

Misha:

"Hicchan! I'm very offended! Are you saying you don't trust us, and that we would pull something so d-dis-in-gen-u-ous...? That makes me sad..."

Hisao:

"Sorry?"

Narrator:

It's hard to tell where Shizune's influence ends and Misha's thoughts begin.

Misha:

"In order to atone for hurting a young girl's feelings, you should definitely join the Student Council!"

Hisao:

"No!"

Misha:

"How about a game of paper football, instead of Rich Man, Poor Man?"

Hisao:

"Paper football?"

Misha:

"Yeah~! It's a game they play in America~! You make a paper triangle, and then you try to shoot it past goalposts that the other player makes with their fingers!"

"Isn't it cool~? It's the ultimate form of competition between two people, Hicchan~!"

"... And it's also played by elementary and middle school children, Shicchan? Wahaha! That means it's a game that really separates the boys from the men!"

Hisao:

"More like the boys from the slightly older boys. Anyway, I'm not going to play that either. Just the fact that you know about it means you're probably surprisingly good at it."

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Yeah yeah~, that's true! How did you know, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

Shizune frowns at Misha, telling me that she probably wasn't supposed to admit that so readily.

I wouldn't say that I'm happy with their attempts to get me into the Student Council, but I'm a little curious about what the Student Council does here.

I've never been on one before, or even known anybody who was a member, so it interests me. I also kind of like Shizune and Misha, so maybe it would be so bad.

Misha:

"Okay, Hicchan, how about Risk? The game of world domination!"

Hisao:

"I don't know what that is."

Misha:

"It's really fun, Hicchan. You fight for control of the world, with armies and everything."

Narrator:

Sounds like Shizune would be good at it.

Misha:

"If you want to play, we can after school."

"Ah, really, Shicchan? We can play just for fun, Hicchan. Shicchan hasn't played in a long time, so if you want to, there are no strings attached~!"

Hisao:

"Well, okay..."

Misha:

"Okay! Okay, okay~! Perfect~! We'll see you after school in the student council room, then, Hicchan!"

Hisao:

"Wait, why there?"

Misha:

"Because~! That's where we keep the game."

"Wahahahaha~!"

Narrator:

I grimace to tell them how much I do not like this, but it's more for show than anything.

So in the end I agree, but only after getting Shizune to acknowledge that I don't mean anything concrete just by accepting to take a look around and play a game with her.

Lunch ends, and we go back to class.

During afternoon classes, the long haired girl comes back and sits down in her seat without a word.

Again, no one seems to notice, or if they do, no one says anything. I want to ask Misha about it, but I don't want to be nosy.

After school, Shizune and Misha quickly find me by the first floor lobby and latch onto me, covering each flank in case I might try to escape.

I feel a little offended, but I'd been considering it. Nevertheless, I'm a bit disturbed that enough people have made a break for it in the past that they're on their guard.

Hisao:

"What's with the escort? This doesn't make me feel very comfotable."

Narrator:

In fact, it makes me feel like a dangerous prisoner being transported to his cell.

Misha:

"Wahahaha! What's wrong, Hicchan?"

"That's right, we're just going to go play a game of Risk, remember?"

Narrator:

I don't know, Misha, this all seems a little sinister to me. I start thinking that when we sit down to play the game, theyll tie me down and torture me until I agree to join the Student Council.

Well, that's highly unlikely, but still... For some reason, it just seems like it would be so plausible...

Getting to the student council room is as simple as turning two corners from where we started.

Hisao:

"What? That's it? This makes you guys being so on top of me seem a little silly."

Misha:

"That's not true, Hicchan, Shicchan says that when life is threatened, people have shown the capability to pull off superhuman bursts of speed."

Hisao:

"Life is threatened?"

Narrator:

Her expression unchanging, Misha signs something amusedly to Shizune, who makes a baffling face and puts her hands behind her back, looking pleased with herself.

Misha:

"Mm~ hm hm hm~..."

Narrator:

Misha feigns deafness and hums cheerily. Stop that, I know you heard me; you have no excuse, unlike Shizune.

Shizune opens the door to the student council room. It's a very plain, sparsely decorated room, although it is quite large, maybe even a little larger than a classroom.

There's a big table in the center surrounded by chairs, and a smaller desk prominently placed in the back that I assume is Shizune's. There are a few regular desks and chairs stacked to one side, as well. Extras, perhaps?

Aside from the tables and chairs, the room doesn't have much to offer. Just a couple of filing cabinets and bookshelves stacked with old school records and documents. Not much else. In fact, nothing else.

This is... a pretty bleak room. They could at least put a potted plant in here, or something. But the most noticeable thing that this room doesn't have is other people.

Hisao:

"Are we early?"

Misha:

"No~." 

Hisao:

"What do you mean 'no'? Does it mean nobody else is coming today?"

Misha:

"Yeah, that's right~."

Narrator:

Before I manage to ask why that's the case, Shizune claps her hands together very energetically.

Misha:

"Hicchan, let's play Risk! Come on, you promised, didn't you? You have to~!"

"Hahaha~! Okay okay okay~! Do you want to know the rules? We can explain to you while we set everything up!"

Narrator:

While Misha is talking, Shizune takes out what looks like a board game from behind one of the filing cabinets and throws it on the table.

Actually, this looks kind of interesting.

After Misha spends a little too long for her liking running through the basics with a somewhat vague and confusing tutorial, Shizune cuts in and declares the game has started with a decisive motion, slicing her arm through the air.

Shizune's aggressiveness is rubbing off onto me. I start feeling more competitive than I intended to be when I agreed to this.

Halfway into the game, while I try to ponder how to defend against Shizune's assault from two fronts, she breaks my concentration by drumming her fingers on the table to get my attention.

Misha:

"Hiccha, Shicchan wants you to know that you are taking too long to make a move."

"Shicchan also says that she will let you keep Australia if you agree to join the Student Council~!"

Hisao:

"I thought this was a game with no strings attached."

Narrator:

Just the fact that she would dangle that over my head as an offer means that she knows I care about the outcome of this game.

Hisao:

"An anyway: No!"

Misha:

"Shicchan admires your fighting spirit and would be a benevolent dictator who will spare your people if you agree to join the Student Council~!"

"Hahahaha~!"

Hisao:

"You're so competitive, Shizine."

Narrator:

She seems to take this as a compliment.

Hisao:

"I would expect the Student Council president to be a little more magnanimous."

Misha:

"Mag-nan-i-mous...?"

Narrator:

She doesn't seem to know what the word means or how it's signed, so she pulls out a piece of paper and writes it for Shizune, who in return signs it back to Misha.

Misha presses her index fingers against her temples, as if trying to physically imprint the word into her memory.

Suddenly, Shizune bursts into a flurry of gestures. Misha look daunted by the pace of her heated signing.

Misha:

"Ah, wait, please slow down, Shicchan... Um, Hicchan~! Shicchan says you're going to lose!"

Hisao:

"Tell her I will crush her world empire with my rebellion."

Misha:

"Ah... Okay..."

Narrator:

Those eyes of hers shine with childlike mischief.

Misha:

"She says you have no chance if you keep playing like this, no you won't~!"

[Decision Point]

3a) It's a trap, it's smarter to play defensively here. [Go to Chapter 5]

3b) She has a point. Attack aggressively! [Go to Chapter ?]


	5. It's a trap, it's smarter to play defens

3a) It's a trap, it's smarter to play defensively here.

Narator:

It's likely that she's just trying to psych me out.

Looking at the board again, I have a pretty good defense set up, and I'm not going to wreck it doing something reckless.

A few turns later, I lose the game anyway.

Shizune adjusts her glasses victoriously and allows herself to tentatively pump a fist in the air in celebration.

Misha:

"Wahahaha~! Hicchan, you lost when you allowed me to take North America."

"I mean, Shicchan, not me."

"Getting control of North America is ambitious, because it provides a five army bonus, but you can attack it from three fronts, so you must defend them all~!"

"I thought you'd have more guts. How disappointing."

"Ambition, Hicchan, you play needs to be more daring! Ambition, ambitoin~!"

"I was really excited when you took South America, but then you switched to playing defensively just because you gained a small advantage. That's no good, Hicchan."

"You didn't take enough risks, and when you did, you didn't follow through. That's terrible, Hicchan."

Narrator:

Damn, what's it to her if I played too carefully? There's no need to rub it in my face.

Misha:

"I wonder if you'd even be any good for the Student Council..."

Narrator:

What's this, reverse psychology?

Hisao:

"I guess I don't have to worry about joining or not in that case."

Misha:

"Giving up just like that? I expected more of you."

Narrator:

Seriously, is Shizune trying to taunt me into joining the council?

Besides, I don't even want to join. It's only my second day, I can't make that kind of commitment.

I haven't even taken a look at any other clubs yet. And those two, they're a little weird.

Hisao:

"Fine, I'll consider joining the council, but I want to take a look at the clubs before I decide."

Misha:

"Really, Hicchan? You're not just saying that to make us feel better?"

Hisao:

"Yeah yeah, I'm just not sure that I want to."

Misha:

"Aw..."

"Okay, Hicchan, but we're not going to give up so easily. You said 'maybe'; there's still a chance you'll come around~!"

"Come on, we could really have fun! We could play more Risk and maybe one day you could eat me, unless we graduate before that."

Hisao:

"That doesn't make me feel any less reluctant about joining, you know."

Misha:

"Wahaha~! Surely you are not that horrible at board games? Maybe we can play a game you know then, to give you a handicap."

Hisao:

"I might have said that just to make you feel better, after all."

Misha:

"Awww, that's cold, Hicchan..."

Narrator:

I take a glance at the clock on the wall and realize I've spent far longer playing Risk than I expected.

Hisao:

"Sorry, I think I have to go. I wanted to go to the library. It's not closed yet, is it?"

Narrator:

Shizune scratches her head and gestures at Misha.

How hard can it be to determine whether the library is open? There's a clock right there on the wall.

Micha:

"It should be, unless the librarian is absent."

"I think you're right, Shicchan."

"We... think the library is open. It's on the second floor' can't miss it. Do you want us to show you where it is?"

Hisao:

"No thanks, it's okay. See you tomorrow."

Misha:

"Bye bye!"

Narrator:

One flight of stairs up and I run into problems.

The second floor hallway is a carbon copy of the third floor one.

Wide, of course; and plain, like only hallways can be.

The problem is that the library's whereabouts are not as easily determined as one would think.

The classrooms are marked with signs stating which class they belong to, but then there is a plethora of other, unmarked rooms.

Is the library one of them? Or is it just somewhere down the hallway?

I bet on the latter and choose my direction at random.

After I turn around the corner, an unmarked door draws my attention because it's not closed.

It's not open either though, just barely ajar so that I can see it's open and nothing else.

It would make sense for the library door to be invitingly open, and while this one is not quite that, it's good enough.

At the very least it means that someone is inside and I can ask for directs no matter how embarrassing that is.

I gingerly push on the center of the door with my fingertips, every muscle in my arm ready to pull back at a moment's notice.

The feeling of being an outsider to this school can't be shaken from my mind, so much so that I instinctively fear doing something wrong by entering.

The door slowly creaks as if groaning from a deep sleep, though is much easier to open than I'd anticipated.

Leaning over and poking my head ever further inside to gain sight of the room as fast as possible, the meek "Hello...?" on my lips is snatched away.

This is... not as I was expecting.

I mindlessly let the door open to its full extent, taking in the sight of the solitary figure taking center stage in the otherwise abandoned room.

The situation steals my voice, leaving me standing at the doorway staring at the beautiful girl.

Evidently having taken her time to assess the situation, the girl gently puts down her teacup and opens her eyes, but doesn't look at me.

Wavy-haired girl:

"Hello there. May I help you?"

Narrator:

Staring directing in from of herself, the movement of her lips seem to break the silence rather than the words.

However it's the soft, measured voice that reminds me she's a being separate room itself.

Not only is she likely the tallest girl I've ever laid eyes on, but even among the foreigners I've met she's strikingly distinct.

Hisao:

"Uh, hi. Sorry for intruding, I was just... kind of lost."

Narrator:

She takes a moment to formulate a response before speaking. Every action she takes feels as if it's carefully choreographed beforehand.

Wavy-haired girl:

"Care to take a seat?"

Narrator:

...unexpected, considering that I'm intruding upon her.

Hisao:

"Ummm... thanks."

Narrator:

I slowly step towards another seat opposite her, the girl resting the teacup and saucer on the wooden table inbetween.

The way she doesn't track my movements with her head is telling... that, and the slight cloudiness to her eyes means she must be at least partially blind, like Kenji.

Come to think of it, her voice doesn't have any detectable accent either. I guess she must be half-Japanese.

As I take my seat, her composer takes me slightly off-guard. Her air of relaxed confidence makes the silence entirely comfortable.

The calming atmosphere is so very different from the student council office.

Wavy-haired girl:

"I take it you're a new student to Yamaku?"

Narrator:

"Ah, yeah. I just transferred in yesterday."

Narrator:

I get the distinct feeling my speech patterns don't match the formality of hers, accentuated by her restrained bow of greeting.

One which I hasten to match, before realizing the futility of the action.

Wavy-haired girl:

"I'm Lilly Satou. Pleased to meet you..."

Hisao:

"Hisao. Hisao Nakai."

Narrator:

She give a nod before gesturing roughly in the direction of her teacup.

Lilly:

"Would you care for a drink?"

Hisao:

"Sure."

Narrator:

As much as it pains me, I can't keep step with her formality in the proceedings.

She gives a kind nod, taking the request in stride.

Without another word, she steps off the chair and prepares a second cup of tea from a collection of supplies laid out along a shelf.

A brush here, a brush there, her left hand often lightly touching the side of whichever container she's pouring into... it seems to be a process she's followed dozens of times before.

As I lean sideways to see around her back, she seems to use her long, dainty finger to measure the right amount of water in the cup.

It's one thing to see the different disabilities the students in my class have, but it's quite another to see how everyone seems to adapt.

Shizune and Misha have no problem working together to communicate to me, and Lilly herself seems to have workarounds for problems I'd never thought of.

While I feel slightly guilty about her doing the work, she seems pleased to be following the "correct" process of the offerer preparing the drink.

Lilly:

"So,"

Narrator:

Her soft voice brings me out of my silent observance.

Lilly:

"Which room were you looking for? It's not often this classroom is visited after school."

Hisao:

"The school library. Shizune and Mi- I mean, some classmates, told me it was on this floor."

Narrator:

She finishes pouring water into the teacup as she nods, a small metallic tapping coming from the teacup indicating it being stirred.

Lilly:

"I'm away of Miss Hakamichi, as are most students. To be with them means you're in class 3-3, no?"

Hisao:

"That's right. In the science room with Mutou."

Narrator:

She gives a small giggle before setting down the teaspoon and slowly walking towards the table, teacup and saucer in hand.

Lilly:

"He's quite a character. I imagine you'll come to like him; most do."

Narrator:

As she sets down the tea, I gently take it and have a sip. I'm really more of a coffee person, but this seems like a rather bad moment to bring it up.

Nonetheless, the smell's quite nice. I hardly think it'd be hard to choke down.

Hisao:

"Thanks, Satou. It tastes really nice."

Narrator:

She smiles and quickly waves her hand in front of her face.

Lilly:

"Lilly, please. There's no need to be too formal."

Narrator:

She says this in spite of her exceedingly well-bred speech. Oh well.

I guess I should try and ask her about herself, as it really does seem as if she's catering to me.

Hisao:

"So which class are you from? I imagine it's one of the third-year classes."

Lilly:

"Correct, I'm in class 3-2; which is on the third floor, same as yours. It's taught by Miyagi, and is specifically for both blind and partially blind students."

Hisao:

"I see. Ah, I mean, uh, s-sorry..."

Narrator:

I feel like slapping myself for the faux-pas. Looking at her face, though, she doesn't seem in the least bit put off by it.

Lilly:

"My my, there's not need to change your speech on my account."

Hisao:

"Ah, sure. Sorry, I guess I'm really showing off my newness here."

Lilly:

"An environment like this would be a big change, so I can't fault you for it. While the same can't be said for everyone, many have come to terms with their conditions."

Narrator:

A category which would include her, it seems. All too ready to jump ship from this particular topic, I segue into another.

Hisao:

"Do you come her to drink tea often? It's a really nice place."

Narrator:

Thinking on it, this might be her version of the place behind my school that I liked to have lunch at.

Lilly:

"I come her fairly often during lunch times. My duties as class representative don't leave enough time for an 'official' club, so a friend and I use this room for having tea."

Narrator:

Class representative, huh?

Compared to Shizune, her mannerisms seem to be completely opposite. While Shizune's blunt and fiercely driven, Lilly seems relaxed and calm, almost aloof.

Come to think of it, she might be useful for a less biased view of the school's clubs.

Hisao:

"What kinds of clubs are there to join?"

Lilly:

"Hmmm... the more popular ones are the track and field club, which uses the field near the school during lunchtimes, the baseball club, and the book club in a room near the library."

"There are also numerous small ones too, though, such as the art and music clubs."

Narrator:

At a time when I'm just wanting to get on my feet, rushing into a club right away seems slightly unappealing.

I wonder if this school shares the same rule as my old one...

Hisao:

"Is it compulsory to join a club?"

Lilly:

"It isn't, though it is encouraged."

Hisao:

"Ah, good. That's a relief."

Narrator:

I've really let down my guard around this girl to let such a thing slip out. The fact seems to slightly amuse her.

Not wanting my tea to get cold, I finally start drinking it as Lilly does the same.

As I look over to the window over her shoulder, I notice the light coming into the room has a distinctly orange tint.

Even here, time doesn't stand still.

Hisao:

"Huh, the time's gone quickly."

Lilly:

"Sorry?"

Narrator:

Right. She's blind. Of course she can't see the sun setting.

Hisao:

"It just looks like the sun's starting to set."

Narrator:

It seems to come as a surprise for her. I guess she must have lost track of the time.

Lilly:

"Sorry Hisao. I didn't mean to keep you from the library for so long."

Narrator:

I quickly move to allay her concern.

Hisao:

"Ah, no, it's okay. The library's still open, isn't it?"

Narrator:

She pauses, and takes a moment to think on it.

It's probably something I should've asked Shizune when I had the chance, but Lilly seems likely to know in any case.

Lilly:

"True. It's open until six-thirty during weekdays."

Narrator:

A quick glance at my watch confirms I have well enough time to get there.

Hisao:

"Hmm, I might get going in that case. It's been nice talking with you, Lilly."

Narrator:

She smiles and gives a deep nod, her hands still neatly folded on the table in front of er.

Lilly:

"It was my pleasure."

"Oh, come to think of it... shall I show you to where the library is?'

Hisao:

"I couldn't possibly think to ask for more help. I should be able to find it all right."

Narrator:

Well, unless my navigational skills fail me. Which they seem to have habit of doing.

Lilly:

"It's all right, I was going to be talking to the librarian there in any case. I could introduce you."

Narrator:

This gets better and better. It's pretty hard to deny her offer.

Hisao:

"If you're sure, then that'd be great. Thanks."

Narrator:

As she stands up to follow me, she takes hold of a straight, retractable cane that had been slipped in the handle of her bag on the floor.

Compared to the cane the boy in my class had, Lilly's looks much thinner and longer. His must be for support, whereas Lilly's is for navigation.

Together we leave the peaceful room and enter the empty hallway on the way to the library.

Side by side, my pace carefully slowed to match her, we slowly walk through the hallway.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the door to the warm-looking room apparently situated in the the center of the floor rather than either wing.

Hisao:

"Ladies first."

Narrator:

She gives an appreciative smile at the gesture, taking the lead as we file in.

To the left is the wooden library counter, with the library proper being on the right.

It easily dwarfs my old school's library, with the distinct smell of old books giving the place an almost old-world air.

There don't seem to be a lot of students here. Considering the time, it isn't a big surprise; everyone's probably either in the school grounds or the dorms.

Lilly:

"Yuuko, are you here?"

Narrator:

She says it to thin air since the librarian doesn't seem to be present and of course Lilly can't see this.

What's unexpected is that it draws a reaction.

Something from under the counter thuds against it, followed by a quiet wail.

Librarian:

"Awwww."

Narrator:

The origin, apparently the librarian, quickly crawls and bounces up to extremely rigid attention.

Librarian:

"Hi, Lilly. How can I help you?"

Narrator:

Her voice is strained in a failing attempt to sound casual and she's rubbing the back of her head.

Lilly:

"Good afternoon. What happened just now? I head a strange sound."

Librarian:

"It's nothing, I just hit my head."

"See, I dropped an eraser under my desk and while I was looking for it a pencil dropped and when I was looking for both of them you came and surprised me..."

Lilly:

"Are you all right? I'm sorry, I couldn't know-"

Librarian:

"It's okay! It's okay, sorry for making you worry."

"This is nothing, I've had worse happen to me."

Narrator:

She's quick to reverse Lilly's apologies, almost frantically trying to push aside the possibility that she could be in any way inconvenienced by bashing her head on the counter.

Librarian:

"Yes... worse things have happened, hehehe..."

The girl fidgets with her fingers as Lilly doesn't seem to drop her concerned expression, and then she shuffles some papers around the counter for no reason.

A little shorter than Lilly, replete with glasses, freckles and a very troubled look, she seems to fit a library perfectly.

Librarian:

"Ah, Lilly! Did you get my message?"

Lilly:

"Message... hmm.."

"Oh, the two imported books that arrived?"

Librarian:

"Right! Right! They finally came! I can't believe it took so long, but-"

Narrator:

Amidst her celebrations, partially for managing to change the topic I'm sure, she notices me from the corner of her eye and freezes on the spot when she does.

Librarian:

"Oh no, I'm sorry for not noticing you before!"

"Did you need to check out a book? Or return one? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Narrator:

The way she can so quickly shift between moods is a little unsettling.

Lilly:

"He's with me. Yuuko, this is Hisao, a new student. Hisao, this is Yuuko, the school librarian."

Hisao:

"Pleased to meet you."

Yuuko:

"Hisao. Right. Hisao. Pleased to meet you, too. Hisao."

Narrator:

For a second she visibly attempts to engrave the name on her mind so she won't forget.

Lilly:

"Yuuko often arranges to import foreign books in Braille for me."

"Would you like to tell Hisao a little something about the library?"

Narrator:

Lilly's innocent suggestion is met with an expression of abject terror.

Yuuko:

"I... Please Lilly, I can't. I don't know what he could be interested in. This is too much responsibility."

Narrator:

How it's any responsibility at all I don't get, but her objection is so sincere I don't doubt for a second that she would rather disembowel herself on the spot than tell me where the light novels are.

Lilly:

"But..."

Hisao:

"So, there are a lot of books in Braille here?"

Narrator:

I attempt to save the day by asking the first thing that pops into my head. It seems to work at least partially, as Yuuko seems to... not exactly relax, but at least look slightly less tense.

Yuuko:

"Well... I think about a third or a fourth of Yamku's library is either in Braille or audio."

Narrator:

Makes sense, given all the blind students that'd be here.

Hisao:

"If it's only that, how come this library is so big in the first place?"

Yuuko:

"Ummm, well, we get a lot of new books regularly because the library is adequately endowed. That's probably why."

"They spend more on new books than on my salary, and then I have to organize and shelve all of them."

"It's so troublesome and they weigh so much, I wish I could quit this job."

Narrator:

A very awkward silence follows this revelation of too much information.

Hisao:

"Umm, I'll go check the aisles then, if you don't mind."

Narrator:

It's probably best for all of us if she doesn't keep talking to me.

Lilly:

"Very well. Meanwhile, Yuuko, I would have those books if it's all right with you."

Narrator:

My first impression was right; the library is surprisingly big.

Ambling down the narrow aisles, I study the spines of the books in random order, occasionally sliding one out to read the blurb, taking it with me if it looks good.

In a few moments I have a respectable stack of books in my arms.

I guess I'll never be stuck for choice in here.

The normality of the library sinks in. sure, there are large-print and Braille books scattered throughout, but it is what it is: a library.

It's as if the calm mood from the room I had tea with Lilly snuck with us in here, unless it was here to begin with.

Something about that puts me at ease, just like before.

I reach the end of the aisle and find a collection of desks, set up for study or personal reading. Going a little further, though, I discover a nice quiet corner at the back.

While the rest of the library has the odd student sitting at a desk either reading or stealthily sleeping, the back is pretty much deserted.

As I glance around, I see someone who I recognize sitting on one of several beanbags.

It's the dark-haired girl from my class. The one who snuck out of the classroom earlier.

She's reading a book, keeping it close to her face which makes her look like she's really into it.

From the way she was acting today, I had her pegged as more of a delinquent than a bookworm. In fact, her mysterious disappearance from the class raises all sorts of why in my head.

Intrigue floats slowly but surely towards the surface, and before I know it I'm walking towards the mysterious long-haired girl.

I guess there's no harm in introducing myself as I would with anyone else. She's a classmate after all.

Walking over to another beanbag, I take a seat and lay my books beside it.

The girl starts, looking scaredly up at me from underneath my fringe.

This is the first time I've seen her this close. Underneath her long, dense bangs, I can see that part of her face, at least a third if not a half, is pretty badly scarred.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the scars, subconsciously peek past her hair until they meet her own eyes.

For a second, I am shocked, and divert my eyes to the book in her hands, before I realize that looking away probably only makes it worse.

It takes too many seconds to collect myself and remember why I walked up to her for.

[Decision Point]

4a) Hi! I'm new here. Hisao Nakai. We're in the same class. [Go to Chapter 6]

4b) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. [Go to Chapter ?]


	6. Hi! I'm new here Hisao Nakai We're in

4a) Hi! I'm new here. Hisao Nakai. We're in the same class.

Hisao:

"Hi! I'm new here. Hisao Nakai. We're in the same class."

"Umm... I just transferred here the other day. Maybe you don't remember?"

"I did a self-introduction too."

Narrator:

The girl still doesn't say a word, but simply stares at me, wide-eyed.

Hisao:

"I'm still getting used to the place so I'm trying to meet as many people as I can."

"So, er... what's your name?"

Purple-haired girl:

"H... Hanako..."

Narrator:

Her speech is stuttering and so quiet that it is barely audible even in the still library.

Somehow I think that my "delinquent" impression of her was wrong.

Hisao:

"Hanako, eh? So what are you reading?"

Narrator:

She gently tips the book backwards so that I can read the title, at the same time hiding her face behind it.

She must have noticed me staring before.

Hisao:

"'Life of Pi'? I've never heard of it before. What's it about?"

Hanako:

"A boy... and a tiger..."

"...on a boat..."

Narrator:

I can see this taking some time.

Hisao:

"Sounds interesting. Is it any good?"

Narrator:

She nods from behind her book, but stays silent.

She looks kinda tense. A bit like Yuuko earlier, but in a different way. More like... petrified with terror, I'd say.

So the mystery delinquent girl turned out to be anything but, and she is quivering in a way that makes it look like she is mortally afraid of me.

The only way out of this, as far as I can tell, is to try to get a normal conversation going.

Hisao:

"Is it a library book? I'm looking for new ones to read, but there's just so many..."

Hanako:

"N-no. It's mine."

Hisao:

"Oh. So... do you come here often?"

Narrator:

A huge, huge blush spreads on Hanako's face and her eyes widen far larger than I thought it was possible for eyes to do.

Uh-oh. Did she interpret my lame attempt at small talk as a feeble attempt to pick her up?

Hisao:

"I mean... ehh... I didn't mean it like that..."

Hanako:

"I..."

"I... I..."

"I...?"

Hanako:

"Ivvegottogodosomething!"

Narrator:

Without warning, Hanako takes off and runs towards the counter.

Here hare-like takeoff catches me so off guard that I don't manage to go after her until she has a good head start.

By the time I reach the counter she is nowhere to be seen.

Lilly and Yuuko are happily chatting away.

Knowing that I won't be able to cach Hanako myself, I approach the girls.

Hisao:

"Hey, did you see... er... notice a girl run past here?"

Yuuko:

"Um, maybe... what did she look like?"

Hisao:

"Long, dark hair. Kinda shy. She had... well... some scars... on her... face."

Lilly:

"You wouldn't be talking about Hanako, would you?"

Hisao:

"Yeah, that's her. I saw her reading and tried to talk to her, but I think I scared her off or something."

Lilly:

"Oh dear. Yuuko, would you excuse me, I had better try and find her."

Yuuko:

"S-sure. I'll just hold onto these until you come back."

Hisao:

"Um, what's going on?"

Lilly:

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to explain it to you some other time."

Hisao:

"Right. I'll see you later then..."

Narrator:

Lilly hastily grabs her cane and hurries out of the library, leaving me alone with Yuuko.

Hisao:

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this place."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What did you do?"

Hisao:

"Nothing! I just... talked to her. Tried to get to know her. Didn't even manage to get started."

Narrator:

Yuuko sighs and looks awfully bothered, even more so than she did before.

Yuuko:

"I guess you weren't 'wrong' so much as 'tactless.'"

Hisao:

"Tactless?"

Yuuko:

"That girl is a bit of a special case. It's like she never really talks to anyone."

Hisao:

"Isn't that a bit... strange?"

Yuuko:

"I wonder... It's just how she is, I think."

Narrator:

Yuuko doesn't sound all that convincing. Then again, maybe this is just the norm around here.

Everyone has their own problems, or else they wouldn't be here.

Perhaps I was being a little tactless after all.

Hisao:

"But how should I deal with these people? Forcing myself to act overly casually only makes me feel phony."

"Like I was supposed to be ignoring the elephant in the room."

Narrator:

Yuuko fidgets, looking like she wants to say something to that, but resists it.

Yuuko:

"I think it's an elephant only if you feel that way."

Narrator:

I guess she doesn't have a good sense of self-restraint. It makes me smile, and she blushes heavily.

Yuuko:

"W... what? Did that sound stupid?"

Hisao:

"No no, it sounded really wise. I guess you're right. It's more about me than anyone else."

Narrator:

Neither of us has anything to add so Yuuko fills the silence by shuffling some papers around.

People who have papers on their desks really like doing that.

Yuuko:

"Did you find any books? I should be closing soon. I mean this library should be closing. But I have to do it. I hope that's not too inconvenient for you."

Hisao:

"Oh. Yeah, I want some books, but I left them over there because..."

"...I'll just go get them."

Narrator:

I fetch my stack of books from beside the beanbags where Hanako and I were sitting and return to the counter.

Yuuko:

"Wow. You read a lot, don't you?"

Hisao:

"I surprise myself with that too, honestly. At least, when I really think about it."

"I had a lot of free time earlier this year, so I just kind of... started reading books to fill that time. I couldn't do much else."

Yuuko:

"I see."

Narrator:

But she doesn't say anything else, and just checks out my books for me.

I guess this is what they call "tact."

Holding the library books with one arm, I trawl my pocket for the key to the door.

A sudden sound from behind startles me, making me nearly drop the books I'm carrying or the key that I almost managed to get into the lock.

Kenji:

"Who is it?"

Narrator:

I turn around to see who is talking to me. It's Kenji. He seems to be in a friendly mood, although the light glinting off his glasses in the dark gives him a sinister look.

Hisao:

"It's just me."

Narrator:

This makes him pause and lick his lips nervously.

Kenji:

"Who is me? I don't know anyone called me. Are you some new guy again?"

Narrator:

His voice is suddenly strained and quick.

Hisao:

"Yes... but we've met before. Yesterday."

Kenji:

"I don't think so, I would remember someone who I met only yesterday. ...When was that? What day is today?"

Narrator:

I try to ignore him. Is he joking or what?

Kenji:

"Prove that we've met before!"

Hisao:

"You live across the hall. You're Kenji."

Narrator:

Kenji jumps back, his eyes filled with an uncomprehending fear.

Kenji:

"How do you know my name? Damn, this can only mean one of two things: Either we have met, and you are telling the truth, and I just can't remember it, or you are a spy."

Narrator:

He pauses.

Kenji:

"A psychic spy."

Narrator:

His eyes dart around me, trying to peek into my room, although it's hard to believe he can see anything through those thick glasses.

His mood swung from friendly to manic in less than a minute.

Hisao:

"I'm not psychic."

Kenji:

"How do I know that? I'm not a mind reader."

Narrator:

Kenji points a finger in my face damningly.

Kenji:

"...Unlike you!"

Hisao:

"Stop that, man. We met yesterday. What's wrong with you? I live in this room."

Kenji:

"Lies. If you think you can pass as Hisao because I'm legally blind you are sorely mistaken."

"You don't even look like him. I mean, the resemblance is real, real slim. Maybe at a distance, but who do you think you're kidding?"

Narrator:

I want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Exasperated, I rub my eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Kenji:

"Stay there."

Narrator:

Kenji comes closer, one careful step at a time. I stay still, lest he assault me physically, although I doubt he could do much damage even if he did.

Kenji:

"Oh, wait, I see it now. Damn, it really is you."

Narrator:

Sighing again, and then once again for good measure, I step backwards, just in case.

Kenji:

"What's up, man? You don't look too good. I think. Something wrong?"

Hisao:

"I don't know. Just had something stupid happen to me. A few stupid things, actually. Even if you discount this one."

"I can't get a proper touch on other people here, and I have no idea if it's because of me or because of them."

Narrator:

I don't know why I'm telling this to Kenji. It's not like we've had any contact either.

Kenji:

"That's rough, dude. Yeah, I'm sorry about calling you a psychic spy and all, but you can never be too careful."

"It's the hard reality we live in."

Narrator:

I'm slowly starting to think that Kenji isn't necessarily living in the same reality as the rest of us.

Kenji:

"You see? This is how it is, this world. There is no justice. You see? Even when I lose, I win, because I don't lose the lesson."

Hisao:

"...What does that even mean?"

Kenji:

"It doesn't matter."

Narrator:

He dismisses it flatly with a wave of his hand.

Kenji:

"So what happened? Why the long face? Do you have a long face?"

Hisao:

"Eh, it's nothing. I just scared some girl off accidentally. Literally too, she actually ran away from me."

"Was my fault, really, I think. I'm not really... use to all this yet."

Kenji:

"A girl? A cute one?"

Narrator:

Cute? That's a hard question. She had a nice body and really beautiful hair... but the face...

I guess it could go either way.

[Decision Point]

5a) She was cute. [Go to Chapter 7]

5b) She wasn't cute. [Go to Chapter ?]


	7. She was cute

5a) She was cute.

Hisao:

"Yeah, cute I guess."

Kenji:

"I knew it!"

"There are a lot of cute girls here. A strangely disproportionate amount... I believe this is one of the dark secrets of this school."

"I tried to warn you man, but did you listen..."

Narrator:

I don't remember any such warning.

Hisao:

"Dark secrets?"

Kenji:

"Yes, dark secrets. Extremely dark. Like a black hole."

"Have you noticed that the number of girls in this school is slightly but significantly higher than the number of boys? It's like 60-40."

Narrator:

He turns his head to the left and stares off into the distance at nothing.

Kenji:

"Why is it like this? I mean, to the untrained eye, it doesn't appear to be that bad, but that is a full 20%."

"One would think that a school with such a huge pool of women would be a man's dream. But no!"

"What I am about to tell you could blow your mind. Are you ready?"

Narrator:

I don't know where this is going, but I think I won't be missing much by cutting out now.

Hisao:

"No, I am not ready."

Narrator:

I only get as far as turning the doorknob before Kenji starts talking again, showing the he doesn't really care if my mind is blown or not.

Kenji:

"I believe that this school is a battleground. The site of a feminist infiltration."

"This disparity in the number of men to women is a clear sign of how far they have come. In case this cold war turns hot, they will have superiority in numbers."

"Just another skirmish in the eternal war against the forces of the feminists... They're everywhere. In Japan, women outnumber men. It's not a 60-40 split, but it's only a matter of time, man..."

"Even in America, women are the majority by a hair. They're building up their numbers. In the past, the buildup of a military has always been the clearest sign of imminent war."

"Japan is just the first step. Our economy is badass, and the country itself is small and isolated, yet a huge part of the Pacific in terms of political value."

"The perfect target. They are so cunning... As expect of women."

"Soon, the day will come, when..."

Narrator:

Kenji's voice trails off ominously.

Kenji:

"That is why you can't trust them. They will string you along, and then kill you, just as they killed me. You will end up just like me."

Hisao:

"Oh, hell no..."

Narrator:

I can't stop myself from blurting it out.

Kenji:

"Hey! What the hell does that mean?!"

Hisao:

"You said it, not me."

Narrator:

It's the best I can think of.

Kenji:

"So? You're not supposed to say something like that! Damn, so rude."

"Where was I? Oh, yeah, vast feminist conspiracy."

Hisao:

"Stop it. Stop! I lost you way, way back there somewhere. Somewhere around 'feminist infiltration.'"

Kenji:

"Too hard to follow? It's cool, I have some graphs and stuff in my room. An puppets. You like puppets?"

Hisao:

"No puppets."

Kenji:

"You don't like puppets, okay. Graphs are still cool, though, right?"

Narrator:

He speaks energetically, responding almost before I'm done talking, moving his hands in an animated way as he continues to rant on.

This is too strange. I had him pegged as relatively normal, but it's clear I was wrong.

Kenji:

"Something on your mind, dude?"

Hisao:

"Just thinking about what it's like to be the last sane man in an insane world."

Narrator:

Kenji frowns, looking deeply upset.

Kenji:

"You meant that's you? That can't be, because I'm the last sane man in an insane world. That is my dream, you can't just steal a man's dream."

"What the hell, there can't be two last sane men. It would invalidate that whole 'last' part... and that part is kind of important."

"There can only be one, like in that foreign movie where there could only be one, and in the end there is only one dude left, because that was the point."

Narrator:

I have never seen anyone talk so heatedly and so defensively about absolutely nothing before.

Kenji:

"Anyway, if you wait here, I can get my graphs. I also have a list of the other dark and complex conspiracies that this school holds, as tangled as..."

"Quick, finish my analogy for me. Be a pal."

Hisao:

"I'm going to go to bed now. It's extremely late."

Kenji:

"That doesn't sound like an analogy. But whatever."

"I like you, you seem like a cool dude."

"Most people don't understand what I'm talking about when I try to explain the vast feminist conspiracy to them. Denial is a terrible thing."

"Later."

Narrator:

He claps me on the back and then vanishes into his room so quickly and quietly it's like he didn't even open the door but instead walked right through it like a ghost.

I don't know if I can fully digest what just happened, so I give up and just go to my room, kicking off my shoes before falling facefirst into bed.

It takes mes some time to relax and get up so I can get started on homework.

It's because the sheets are cool and comforting against my cheeks, and it feels good just lying there with my eyes closed.

This school is like some kind of bizarre and surreal island. It's isolated on top of a mountain, and each person is stranger than the last.

I just can't seem to fit in. What irony, one would think that fitting in a place that's made for people who are unfit for anywhere else would be easy.

Hisao:

"Maybe I'm trying to hard."

Narrator:

Although I say that, it doesn't help take the edge off, and the words are left echoing off my empty walls.

I guess it's not as bad as I expected, though. This place really is more a school and less a hospital pretending it's a school than I thought it would be.

If nothing else, the scenery is beautiful.

I open one eye, seeing the schoolbooks and bottles of pills arranged side-by-side on my desktop.

Maybe this place is too much like a normal school, after all.

I feel very tired this morning, probably because yesterday itself was a very tiring day. On top of that, I woke up far earlier than necessary.

After saying hi to Shizune and Misha, I start doing the work as instructed from the board. It already looks like today is going to be heavy.

I don't have a problem with that now, though. Shizune and Misha might jump on me trying to get an answer about whether or not I've decided to join the Student Council, even if it's just one day.

I wouldn't put it past them to try, and I don't have an answer for them if they do. So, this situation is convenient for me.

About ten minutes into class, Hanako walks in and takes a seat, but no one looks at her. The teacher doesn't even comment on her lateness.

He does, however, stop us to say that we're going to break into groups again.

I turn my head and see that Shizune and Misha are looking at me. Shizune gives me a smile that is equal parts cute and menacing. This is a smile that says "We have you now. There is no escape."

Misha:

"Hicchan~, it looks like we're together again! Yay yay~!"

Narrator:

Misha leans sideways while Shizune pushes her desk closer to mine. There really is no escape now unless I were to jump through the window.

Jumping out the window isn't the best option, sadly.

Misha:

"What's wrong, Hicchan?"

"Oh... Hicchan, have you been thinking about what you said yesterday? You said that you would think about joining the Student Council, didn't you?"

"It's okay, Hicchan. We were talking about it after you left, and it would be rude to expect you to already have an answer for us this early, right? Right~!"

"Hahahahahaha~!"

Narrator:

I'm so happy you two are able to laugh at my expense, and even more pleased to know that you both know how crazy the two of you can be.

Now that that's over, Shizune snaps back into serious mode and smacks today's assignment with the back of her hand in an overly dramatic and important way.

When I actually look at the stuff, it's mostly just reading. In fact, there are only two problems.

I almost want to say something about how her rush to get started seems a bit much, considering the small amount of work. In fact, Shizune probably knows how little there is, and simply doesn't care.

Yeah, it seems like the workload doesn't matter to her as much as the fact that there is work; the actual amount is unimportant. She approaches everything with the same level of ambition.

While I'm reading, I let my eyes wander around the room and catch Hanako trying her hand at solving the problems. It looks like she's working alone.

I can't remember seeing her working with other people before.

Thinking back to how shy she is, it's understandable.

Hisao:

"Hey, that girl over there..."

Misha:

"Huh? Who, Hicchan?"

Hisao:

"Her. Hanako. Over there. Does she always work alone?"

Misha:

"I think so, Hicchan. Do you feel sorry for her because she's alone?"

Hisao:

"I was just thinking that maybe she could work with us, or something."

Misha:

"Hmmmm... No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Hicchan."

Hisao:

"Why not?"

Misha:

"Shicchan wouldn't get along with her."

Hisao:

"Why?"

Narrator:

Misha shuffles around the question, letting out a laugh that sounds very strange; it's nervous, but sill has that lilting up-and-down quality present in everything she says.

Misha:

"Just because, Hicchan."

Narrator:

By now, Shizune has noticed our conversation, and it makes me realize again how Misha has been signing everything she has been saying this whole time.

Misha:

"What, Shicchan? The friend of my enemy is my enemy? That's sounds so harsh, I'm not going to say that."

Hisao:

"You said it anyway."

Misha:

"I know, Hicchan, it's fine if you overhear~!"

Narrator:

I wonder if this is Misha's way of keeping things fair, since without her, I wouldn't be able to understand a thing Shizune is saying, and vice versa.

Is that also why she signs all the time, so there is never a conversation Shizune will be left out of?

Misha:

"Anyway, we should start on the problems now, Hicchan."

Narrator:

We finish with time to spare, and I decide to ask if there are any alternatives to the cafeteria, as frankly, the food so far has been subpar.

This sends Shizune and Misha arguing among themselves about their favorite restaurants. All of them are downtown, so I don't think we have time to go all the way there. And what about the bill?

Are they arguing just for the fun of it?

Maybe. They seem so distracted by it they don't even notice the start of the actual lunch break.

I look over my shoulder towards the back of the classroom.

She seems to be studying her notes from the previous class.

It's an odd sight; everyone else in the class is busying themselves with the lunch break.

Socializing, gossiping, rearranging desks, the ones with actual boxed lunches mixed in and chattering like everyone else, only interrupted by short bouts of eating.

But, when I watch Hanako, it feels that I'm the only one who can see her. Almost as if she was invisible; sort of hiding in plain sight.

Is she being bullied? Is she isolating herself from the rest of the class on her own accord?

I see her look over her shoulder towards the classroom's rear door.

Come to think of it, she hasn't turned a page since I've started watching her.

I guess she's waiting for someone.

What to do...

[Decision Point]

6a) Wait for Shizune and Misha to come to a decision. [Go to Chapter 8]

6b) Read my book. [Go to Chapter ?]


	8. Wait for Shizune and Misha to come to a

6a) Wait for Shizune and Misha to come to a decision.

Misha and Shizune are still arguing about their choice for lunch place, incomprehensible for a pair of high school students who have to take a taxi at least to make it downtown and back in time.

Hisao:

"Haven't you finished, already?"

Misha:

"Oh, sorry Hicchan! Were you waiting for us?"

"You don't have any plans?"

Hisao:

"Plans?"

Misha:

"For lunch?"

Hisao:

"Well, I don't, so I thought I could hang with you guys."

Narrator:

Misha smiles victoriously at my lack of plans, and excitedly translates my response to Shizune.

Misha:

"If you don't have anything specific planned out, do you want to eat lunch with me and Shicchan? Ah, we're going to town for lunch, though... Don't worry, Hicchan, it's not that far."

Hisao:

"Sure, I'll come with you."

Narrator:

And with that, we leave the classroom.

Just around the corner of the hallway something hits me in the chest with the force of a runaway train.

Hisao:

"Ouch..."

Narrator:

Opening my eyes, I see a pair of saucer-like green eyes look up at me.

The belong to the perpetrator, a short girl who bumped into me and has now fallen down onto the hallway floor.

She wears a PE uniform and a very worried frown. The former strikes me as a rather strange thing to have on during a lunch break.

…More striking than that, though, is that she doesn't have legs.

Or she does, but they are not flesh and bone. Her pale and very much fles-and-bone thighs end in shins and feet made of some black metallic or plastic-like material.

They look disturbingly artificial and unnatural. It almost makes me forget that my chest is hurting.

The girl winces a little, rubs her nose and jumps up.

Twintails girl:

"Aw man... Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry about that, really!"

"I wasn't looking where I was going, and you just came out of nowhere. Sorry... Sorry!"

Narrator:

She's looking really apologetic, in the hurt puppy way of looking apologetic.

I quickly forget about being angry or anything, since hurt puppies are my weak spot.

Hisao:

"It's okay. Don't worry about it... ouch..."

Narrator:

I say that, but there's a stinging pain growing in my chest, and I know that this is about the biggest possible danger for my condition.

Don't overexert yourself, and don't forget your medication and most of all, don't get hit in the chest.

I try to rub my solar plexus to chase the pain away, holding my breath in an attempt to hear my heartbeat.

It seems normal...

Twintails girl:

"Hey, should I get a nurse?"

Narrator:

The worried, hi-pitched voice of the girl snaps me out of it.

I stare at her for a few seconds dumbfounded, until I realize that I probably looked worse off than I really was, doubled over myself and looking all tense.

Damn, I'm overly worried about my heart.

Hisao:

"Err... no need, I'm fine."

Narrator:

Managing to say something in response, I pull myself upright, feeling my sore ribs one last time, and take a deep breath.

She just knocked the wind out of me. Big time. But it' nothing ore than that.

Twintails girl:

"You sure you're okay? I hit you pretty hard."

Hisao:

"It's okay. I said I was fine, and nothing's broken. No harm done."

Twintails girl:

"That's good! I was-"

Narrator:

I feel a hand on my shoulder at the same time the girl's eyes widen in horror and whatever she was saying gets interrupted by a very horrified-

Twintails girl:

"Eep!"

Narrator:

I don't have time to look behind me because Shizune is already shoving me aside and stomping over to the girl, signing furiously at her.

Misha:

"Miss Ibarazaki, I saw that. Running in the halls is strictly forbidden.

Narrator:

Misha translates, right on Shizune's tail, but her voice is girlish playful, not full of the divine fury Shizune's arm movements would seem to call for.

Twintails girl:

"Er, sorry, I was just going to get some stuff, and I was in a kind of a hurry."

Misha:

"You've been told this a thousand times before. Your reckless behavior endangers other students, and even worse, it's explicitly against the school regulations.

Narrator:

The girl blushes and starts to fidget nervously like a little child caught misbehaving.

It's so cute I find myself smiling.

Twintails girl:

"I know that! I- I, um, I was just..."

Misha:

"Make sure that this will not happen again... although I'm sure telling you this is futile, and only cause further headache when you choose to ignore the regulations."

"Got that, Emi?"

Narrator:

The small girl sticks her tongue out in response.

Emi:

"Aaah!"

"I gotta go!"

"Teacher'll have my head! I promised to help with printouts, but I went running instead! Sorry, but I've gotta change and everything!"

Narrator:

Before Misha or Shizune or I can say anything, she's already bolted from where she was a second ago, almost halfway towards the stairwell.

Shizune looks like she's about to go nuclear on the spot, so I smile at her in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Misha:

"Are you okay, Hicchan? That Ibarazaki girl is always like that, causing trouble to others."

Hisao:

"You know, I'm pretty certain Shizune wouldn't call me 'Hicchan.'"

Misha:

"Never mind, never mind!"

Hisao:

"Yeah, anyway, I'm okay. Just got the wind knock out of me."

Misha:

"That's great, Hicchan!"

Narrator:

I wouldn't call that great, but I let it slide this one time.

Misha:

"So, let's hurry, Hicchan~! To have lunch!"

"We promise it'll be great!"

Hisao:

I'll take your word for it. What kind of place is it?"

"A restaurant, or something?"

Misha:

"It's a teahouse, Hicchan~!"

Narrator:

A teahouse... that sounds kind of fancy.

Misha:

"Why are you looking at your wallet, Hicchan? It's okay, if you don't have any money we'll cover for you~!"

Hisao:

"That's really nice of you. Thanks."

Misha:

"It's okay, Hicchan! After all, we're friends, right, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

It's only been three days. Are we really friends that quickly?

Heh. But, hearing that makes me happy.

Misha:

"Ah, it's only for today, though, and only if you accept right now! Do you want to go, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

I start wondering if this is some kind of trap. Is this Misha's suggestion or Shizune's? This is important. I'm still a little apprehensive about the possible motives of a girl whose favorite pastime is the game of world domination.

No, I'm just being paranoid. Actually, they have grown on me already, and I do have to go to town sometime. So why not now, with them?

I've never actually been to a teahouse before. All my expectations are from what I've seen about them on TV. But those are period dramas, and these are modern times. It might just be a regular cafe, and they're just calling it a teahouse.

Either way, I'm curious about that, too, so there's another reason for me to join them.

Hisao:

"Sure."

Misha:

"That's great, Hicchan~! That's great, that's great! Yay~!"

Narrator:

Misha hops up and down briefly to show how happy she is, which cause a few heads to turn towards us. Shizune opts for a polite, tiny clap that last for all of two seconds before she goes back to looking stoic as usual.

Hisao:

"Would it kill you to be a little happier, Shizune?"

Misha:

"Oh? I wasn't aware that Hicchan was a king. Hahahaha~!"

Narrator:

Shizune pushes her glasses up as Misha delivers her message totally without sarcasm. I guess it would sting more if she could say it with the intent Shizune meant behind it, so for once I'm happy to have Misha as a barrier between us.

Hisao:

"I'm not telling you to jump for joy because I'm having lunch with you. I'm not that arrogant."

Narrator:

She seems to accept this, and we head for town with Shizune leading the way.

Watching her walk in front of me, I notice that she walks very quickly, taking long, heavy, determined strides.

Maybe if we were traveling through a snowstorm it would make sense to walk like that, but it's a perfectly clear day. Anyway, it's making me feel exhausted just watching her.

We arrive at the teahouse in what Misha says is "record time," likely because of Shizune's blazing pace. I feel a little let down seeing that it's not a huge feudal-era building with mats on the floor and women in kimonos pouring the tea.

It actually is more like a cafe, as I thought. Not that it's a bad thing. It looks very nice.

As soon as I walk through the doors, someone zooms in front of us, as if they had been lying in wait the entire time.

Yuuko:

"Welcome! Thank you for patronizing this establishment!"

Narrator:

The top half of her body drops forward in a bow that looks like an axe chopping through wood.

I'm surprised to see it's none other than Yuuko, the librarian.

Hisao:

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here."

Yuuko:

"Oh... Yes, I do. I'm a waitress... I've been working here for one year, six months, and two weeks now... Thank you for choosing to come here, is there anything I can do for you?"

Misha:

"Hi, Yuu-chan~!"

Yuuko:

"Hello."

Hisao:

"Misha, you both know her too?"

Misha:

"Of course, Hicchan~! Yuu-chan works in the library, after all~! I don't go there often myself, but Shicchan knows her~! And~!, we both come here a lot, so it's like we see her all the time!"

Yuuko:

"Um... Yes... Should I get you your usuals? And.. if there is anything you would want, please feel free to tell me at any time."

Hisao:

"You don't have to be so formal, we all know each other."

Narrator:

It's also pretty empty today, so she can afford to take it easy.

I was hoping she would stop looking so nervous, but my words have the opposite effect.

Yuuko:

"No... I'm a waitress, this is my job, I have to... do it properly."

Misha:

"Okay, okay~! That works for Shicchan! Yuu-chan, please get Shicchan what she usually gets, and I'll have some green tea with milk and honey."

Hisao:

"No pressure."

Yuuko:

"Um, yes... but... this is my job, and... there is always pressure. I'm sorry, I'm arguing with a customer... Sorry! Sorry, sorry!"

Narrator:

Yuuko takes another hundred-mile-per-hour bow. I decide to give up and join Shizune and Misha at a table.

As soon as I sit down, Yuuko comes by looking even more upset than before.

Yuuko:

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry, I forgot to take your order... I'm... not attentive to customers, that's not right... I'm sorry... If there is anything I can do to make up for it, please tell me..."

Misha:

"It's okay, Yuu-chan, Hicchan didn't order anything, so it's not your fault, don't be upset."

Narrator:

It's true. I guess I should order now, but I don't really know what this place servers, and there doesn't seem to be a menu.

Hisao:

"Yeah, she's right. I'll have some coffee, and... a sandwich, if you have one. Whichever sandwich you think is the best tasting one here, because Shizune is paying for my meal."

Narrator:

Shizune frowns and give me alternating looks of surprise, indignation, and bemusement, unable to decide between the three.

Misha:

"Hicchan, just how much money do you have in your wallet? It can't be that little right?, right? We should split the cost three ways, to make it fair~! Yeah, I won't accept anything else~!"

Narrator:

Misha turns to Yuuko.

Misha:

"Yuu-chan, Shicchan says she wants three of whatever is the most expensive item on the menu~."

Hisao:

"No!"

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Just kidding, Hicchan..."

Yuuko:

"Um... okay, I think that the turkey sandwich is the most delicious sandwich... And it comes with free soup... A good employee would try to recommend the item that there is the most of, though... or the most expensive item..."

"Am I bad at my job?"

Hisao:

"No! That sounds good, I'll have that. And some coffee."

Yuuko:

"Okay."

Narrator:

She comes back a few minutes later with our drinks and my sandwich. Shizune seems to be fine with just her tea, while Misha ordered a parfait. I don't know why, because I can't imagine many other things that would go worse with tea.

Oh well. I take a bite out of my sandwich. It's very good.

Misha:

"Hicchan, have you thought about joining the Student Council?"

Hisao:

"Huh?"

Misha:

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Hicchan..."

Narrator:

I was my food own with a sip of coffee, which is surprisingly good. But now's not the time to remark on how this place has good food.

Hisao:

"You said you understood it was too early to expect me to make a decision this quickly! That was like three hours ago!"

Misha:

"A man should be decisive, Hicchan!"

"You really should join the Student Council, Hicchan. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Hisao:

"People always say 'come on, it'll be fun' about things that are never, ever fun."

Misha:

"Don't you believe me, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

Is it Shizune saying that or Misha? What a cute expression; but the effect is somewhat jarring, like she has split personalities.

Hisao:

"Uh..."

Misha:

"Hicchan, that's depressing. We just want to spend time with you..."

"That's right, Shicchan! Yeah, that's a good point too!"

"Yup, this is beneficial to everyone, it solves all our problems~."

"Yeah, I also thought Hicchan would appreciate it... That makes me sad."

Narrator:

Suddenly I feel really left out.

Hisao:

"It's rude to talk about someone without letting them in on the conversation."

Narrator:

Shizune adjusts her glasses, laughing to herself.

Misha:

"Aw, but it's true, Hicchan~! And you would be helping us out, membership has been really low this year."

Hisao:

"How low?"

Misha:

"Ah, that's a secret, Hicchan."

Hisao:

"No, I want to know how low it was. How low is low'?"

Misha:

"Ahaha..."

Hisao:

"Five?"

"Lower?"

Misha:

"Well..."

Hisao:

"Zero?"

Misha:

"Wahaha~! Hicchan, that isn't important. What matters is that the number is low, and that is why we would soon appreciate you giving us a hand, especially with the festival coming up so soon, and it looking to be a busy year ahead in general."

Hisao:

"So you're not going to answer my question?"

Misha:

"No~."

Narrator:

I sigh and straight up in my chair, trying to look as defiant as possible, because this seems like a big issue and I do not want to let it go that easily. I feel silly, like a blowfish.

Hisao:

"Find, at least tell me this: How many people are in the Student Council? Total?"

Misha:

"Um, well, Hicchan, we're definitely undermanned, but we have memebers to get the job done. Yup, yup~!"

Hisao:

"It's not just the two of you, is it?"

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Hicchan, that's funny~!"

"But~! It's definitely not just us."

Hisao:

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

Misha:

"Yup~!"

Narrator:

I stare at them both, trying to see if they will slip up and confirm my worst fears.

Misha frowns, looking uncomfortable, but that is probably because I'm staring at her.

Shizune, on the other hand, returns my gaze with one of her own. Maybe she is challenging me, peering at me over the rims of her glasses like that. So teasing; and surprisingly immature, like a little girl beckoning someone to play with her.

Misha:

"Hicchan, your two cute student council representatives have been trying to make you feel welcome and are treating you out to lunch. You should show your gratitude by joining the council so you can at least help them out."

"Yeah, it would be great if you coul just file some papers for us, and... the festival is coming up, and we have to build some stalls for the games and food, just a few, so if you were there, it would be a lot easier for us..."

"Please, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

What an interesting good cop-bad cop routine.

I'll give it a shot. Why not?

Just a shot.

Hisao:

"Okay, I'll give it a trial run. It doesn't mean I'm joining, or anything definite, just that I'll help out a little, and then I'll see. And this makes us even for lunch, I'm not doing ths because I want to."

Narrator:

I finish off the last of my sandwich, and this makes Misha notice for the first time in a while that she has a parfait. She starts digging in, much to Shizune's chagrin, because I can tell from the way she plays with her fingers she had a lot to say.

Every time I look at Shizune, she looks back with such focus and intensity. This time is no exception. Her face is expressionless; maybe she is thinking. Eventually, it gives way to smile.

She signs something, and obviously, I can't understand it at all. She has to know that. Then, she does it again, a childish playfulness showing through in the speed and energy of her gestures.

Hisao:

"Misha, what did she say?"

Narrator:

Misha looks up from her parfait, torn between wanting to help out and going back to eating.

Hisao:

"What does this mean?"

Narrator:

I try my best to make the same movements with my hands that Shizune did. I come to realize quickly that this isn't very easy. Imagine doing this all day, as your only means of communication.

Misha:

"Hmm~... Sorry, Hicchan, I can't tell you."

Hisao:

"Why not? Is it an insult?"

Misha:

"No, Hicchan, I can't tell you because~!, ti means something nice."

Narrator:

Something nice, huh? Well, they've gone back to their tea and food, so I guess this conversation is over for now.

I don't really understand. But this makes me wish that I could. Maybe I could even try learning sign language. This school might have a course for it.

Would I really do that? I think about it as I finish the rest of my coffee. I wonder why I'd even be motivated to think about it.

I'm enjoying myself so much that I don't notice that we were supposed to be back in class ten minutes ago.

Even if I were to start back to school right now, it would take at least... thirty minutes? Maybe. I can't risk running fast with my condition, so it would take at least that long to get there.

Well, ten minutes late already as I am, it would matter even if I could teleport.

Misha:

"Something worng, Hicchan?"

Hisao:

"I just realized lunch break ended ten minutes ago. It's only my third day, and I'm already going to miss a class."

Misha:

"Yup~! You are already late."

Hisao:

"Hey, that's not funny, so are you! And, aren't you two in the Student Council? You're setting a bad example."

Misha:

"Hicchan is so moral..."

"But~! Hicchan is right, he is late for class, and~ it looks like you're cutting too, Hicchan, because your not making an effort to go."

"As your student council representatives, we're going to have to do something about this and make sure you're punished for it~!"

Hisao:

"But you two dragged me out here, this is all your fault. Take responsibility!"

Misha:

"Hicchan, we were just taking a prospective student member out to try and recruit him. It's business, business~! But~! You're not a member of the council, so there's no excuse!"

Hisao:

"Yes, there is. That prospective student council member is clearly me."

Misha:

"Yes~! Are you going to join the Student Council, Hicchan?"

Narrator:

Shizune raises her teacup haughtily and wags her outstretched pinky finger up and down.

Misha:

"Hicchan, if only you were a member of the Student Council... But~! You can still join now, Hicchan~ If you join now, you won't be in any trouble at all, and we'll be able to take many more nice excursions like this all the time! It'll be fun~!"

Narrator:

I start to think that, maybe, this was all an elaborate set-up leading up to this moment. Maybe Shizune lured me out here, banking on the possibility that I'd lose track of time and be forced into this situation.

Diabolical. ...Well, considering what I know of her, I should have been more on my guard. But to admit that I got myself into this, even slightly, would be unforgivable.

I try to read Shizune's intentions in her eyes, but she just returns my stare blankly. Innocently. She takes a sip of tea, like she is mocking me.

Misha:

"By the way, Hicchan, I didn't plan this at all, things just happened to work out this way~!"

Narrator:

I was almost about to drop my theory as paranoia, but this puts a new spin on things. I almost fall over in awe. So it really was an elaborate set up, from the very beginning, all just to burn me and force me to join the Student Council.

Misha:

"Ahahahaha~! You look so nervous, Hicchan~! Did you really thing we were tricking you this whole time?"

Hisao:

"You're not?"

Misha:

"Hicchan, you really thought...?"

Narrator:

Misha frowns, looking heartbroken. Shizune quickly frowns as well, following her lead. How Synchronized. Two of a perfect pair. They must be twins.

Misha:

"Shicchan says she's flattered, Hicchan, but doing that kind of thing would be a grossly inappropriate abuse of power, and imposing on your free will~! And~! It would be blackmail, too! Shicchan would never do anything like that, never!"

Narrator:

I think about asking Misha, "Are you sure?" but resist the urge to.

Misha:

"Anyway, Hicchan, what Shicchan said is true. Since you're with us, and we're doing student council work, it's okay if we miss a class or two."

"Not that this is a good excuse to do so..."

"...Or one that should be used more than three times a month..."

"Or something can or should be abused..."

"So~! We must definitely, definitely return to class! Eventually~!"

"Wahaha~!"

Narrator:

Shizune waves Yuuko over and points to her empty teacup, indicating that she wants another one, as Misha scrambles to finish her parfait so she can order something else. Maybe I should as well.

I am still hungry, and the portions here are a little on the small side. Most importantly, Shizune is paying for everything. With that in mind, I ask Yuuko for another sandwich.

By the time we leave the tea shop I've missed not just one class, but two.

Shizune and Misha seem content to let the whole day pass by, stalling for even more time by suggesting a tour of the town that turns out to cover a two block radius from where we start.

Eventually, we do go back to school, and the rest of the day is business as usual. When classes are over, Shizune and Misha pack their bags and leave the room before me. Come to think of it, this is the first time they've left me alone.

It's strange, I almost miss them. The room empties quickly, and I'm the last one out the door.

When I try leaving the lobby, however, an arm lowers itself in front of me like atoll bridge gate, stopping me in my tracks.

Hisao:

"Oh, hi Shizune."

Narrator:

A pair of hands from behind cover my eyes, followed by a sharp burst of laughter.

Misha:

"Hi, Hicchan~! Guess who!"

Narrator:

Misha ask the question completely without sarcasm, meaning she doesn't think that I instantly knew it was her for many obvious reasons.

Hisao:

"I wonder who it could be? Well, it's definitely not Misha..."

Misha:

"Hahaha~! It is!"

Narrator:

Misha swings around to stand in front of me, beside Shizune.

Misha:

"Hicchan, are you busy right now?"

Hisao:

"Busy going to my room, yeah. See you two tomorrow!"

Narrator:

I try to make a break for it, but Shizune is too agile to get past. As someone who used to play soccer, this is embarrassing. Not to mention that his behavior is drawing some odd looks. I should just quit while I'm ahead.

Misha:

"Hicchan, could you please go upstairs and get a few things from the art room?"

Hisao:

"Why me?"

Misha:

"Hahaha~! Shicchan thinks that if the art teacher sees us, he will say hi, and she doesn't like him!"

Hisao:

"Ignore him."

Misha:

"She tried, but even though Shicchan is deaf, he'll try to say 'hi~!' anyway!"

Hisao:

"Run away?"

Misha:

"I never run!"

Narrator:

A tone of finality so strong that I can pick it up even through Misha. I can see there is no use pursuing this further with Shizune.

Hisao:

"Misha, why can't you get them?"

Misha:

"Stairs make me dizzy, Hicchan!"

Narrator:

Shizune nods, as if to confirm it.

Misha:

"Please, Hicchan? We need the things to build stalls for the festival, and you said you would help out a little, right?, right?"

Narrator:

I really shouldn't, but I guess just this once would be all right.

Hisao:

"Okay."

Misha:

"That's great, Hicchan! Thank you~!"

"This is what we need!"

Narrator:

She holds out a piece of paper for me to take.

I'm sure this list was made by Shizune. It's handwritten, but each letter is perfectly formed and uniform, as if it were typed. Not just that, but it's exhaustively detailed, complete with numbers, bullet points, and even little checkboxes.

What it boils down to is that she wants paint, paintbrushes, posterboard, and an easel. Just different types and specific numbers of each. I wonder how I'm going to carry all this stuff down the stairs without breaking my neck.

The classrooms closest to ours are designated belonging to classes 3-1 and 3-2 on the right side, and 3-4 on the left side, each door looking exactly the same.

Further down the corridor still with identical doors, are rooms that I didn't think were used for classes.

I guess the art room is not a classroom as such.

I carefully push open the furthest door, and peek in.

It's a classroom, but it seems rather badly kept or not in use. Am I in the right place?

Desks and chairs are all around the room, a thin layer of dust settled on them. There are some easels in the corner so at least this looks like the right place.

The room is flushed in sunlight from the big windows, shadows creeping all over the desks.

Specks of dust are dancing in the stagnant air, making the beams of light almost visibile.

Jokingly, I call into the empty room.

Hisao:

"Anybody ho-"

Narrator:

Something catches my eye and I stop mid-sentence.

Sitting on a desk is a short-haired girl; curiously wearing a boy's uniform, with a fork between her toes, a morsel of food stuck firmly on the end.

This odd way of dining seems to be cause by her apparent lack of hands, but her presence here is what takes me aback even more.

How did I miss her before? She's sitting in a corner very still, but I still somehow took her as a part of the furnishing or a statue at first glance.

I'm not being too observant today, as a whole.

The girl seems to be frozen in place, staring at me with her huge eyes like a rabbit in headlights.

She's staring at me, her mouth wide open, ready to accept the fork.

I'm staring at her, my mouth wide open, suddenly remembering I didn't finish my sentence and trying to think if I should.

The weird stalemate keeps both of us stunned into silence, punctuated only by the wall clock ticking rhythmically.

Strange girl:

"Hello."

Narrator:

The girl stuff the forkful in her mouth, and is now staring at me expectantly while chewing. This is a bit awkward.

Hisao:

"Umm... hello. I was told to pick up some supplies from here. For some festival stalls I think. I didn't think there would be someone here."

Strange girl:

"There isn't. That's why I came here, too."

Narrator:

She picks up another forkful.

Hisao:

"Doesn't that mean you're here, then?"

Narrator:

She raises her eyebrows as if she was suspecting my observation to be false.

Strange girl:

"You are pretty observant. I guess it does. But who are you?"

Narrator:

The girl is pretty straightforward, isn't she?

Hisao:

I'm Nakai, Hisao Nakai. I just transferred in on Monday."

Strange girl:

"I'm Rin. Tezuka Rin. Rin Tezuka."

Rin:

"I won't shake hand with you, but at least we know who we are now."

"That's very nice."

Narrator:

Her deadpan manner of talking makes it hard to determine whether she's joking about shaking hands or not.

It kinda bothers me, joking about these matters doesn't feel appropriate at all.

While I'm trying to figure what's appropriate and whether this girl is, she seems to have lost interest in me and is now gazing yearningly back at her food.

Rin:

"Can I continue with my lunch? If you don't mind me, I won't mind you."

"If you need to get your stuff, the supplies are in the back."

Hisao:

"Go right ahead. But... lunch? School's already over for the day."

Rin:

"What word would you use then? There is no word for a meal you eat after lunch but before dinner, right? It bothers me very much too, but I don't really know what I should say."

Hisao:

"I don't think you are supposed to eat a meal between lunch and dinner to begin with."

Rin:

"But I'm hungry now and my delicious boxed lunch would go to waste otherwise."

"I have curry. It's very delicious."

Narrator:

With much decisiveness, Rin once again picks up the fork between her toes and with at least as much impoliteness, she point it straight at me.

Rin:

"So, Nakai, what brings you to this place?"

Hisao:

"Like I said, I was told to look for these things."

Rin:

"No, the school. From outside you look fine. Is your problem inside?"

Narrator:

I come to a full stop, opening my mouth but not getting a word out.

Hisao:

"I..."

Rin:

"I can guess. I am good at guessing. Better than most people."

Narrator:

Rin cuts me off before I can answer her question, or skirt around it somehow. I don't know which I would've done.

I froze in front of this issue again. I haven't even told anyone here about my condition, or maybe it's only because it hasn't really come up.

I do get the feeling that not making issues of this is a part of the social code here, as the teacher said.

I wonder if the people here could relate? Probably not any better than any normal person could.

I can't relate to Shizune's circumstances, or Lilly's, either.

Naturally, while I go through this in my head, Rin keeps considering what my condition could be, with an overtly contemplative look on her face.

She puts her fork between her lips and leans back, looking at the ceiling as if the answer was written up there.

A beam of light illuminates her face from the window side, creating a mask of dark shadow on the other side.

Rin:

"I don't think it's anything in your head, and something in your guts would be boringly ordinary, like this lunch of mine. And less delicious."

"The problem must be in your pants!"

Narrator:

This messed-up Sherlock Holmes kind of statement and the sheer lack of tact it was delivered with catches me completely off guard.

I think I might've reeled back even physically as Rin's eyes widen in revelation and astonishment.

Rin:

"So I was right! There's something wrong with your tackle, isn't there?"

Narrator:

Still partially in shock but recognizing the need to reply something, I spit out the first thing that I can think of.

Hisao:

"No! Nothing like that. I have a heart problem. Arrhythmia."

Narrator:

I said it. More like blurted it out, but I said it.

The girl in front of me purses her lips together and glowers at me, looking very disappointed.

Rin:

"How boring. Trouble in the pants would have been much more scandalous."

Narrator:

What's with this reaction?

Hisao:

"I'm sorry to let you down."

Rin:

"I forgive you. Just, I collect people and a person with, you know, that kind of problem would've been really great."

Hisao:

"Collect people?"

Rin:

"People with different problems."

Hisao:

"Huh, so you just... like, go around asking people what's wrong with them?"

Rin:

"Pretty much."

Hisao:

"I see."

Narrator:

With little left to say, Rin resumes her lunch and the conversation dies away, but I keep thinking about what she said.

It's the first time I told anyone else about my condition. All the other people have either known about it already, or heard about it from someone else.

Or didn't need to know about it, like every other student here, so far.

Should I have told it as a natural part of introductions? Is it expected of me?

"Hi, I'm Hisao. I have a very serious heart condition."

Is that how I'm supposed to go around introducing myself from now on?

As if our disabilities would define us. What a disgusting thought.

Or maybe this Tezuka girl just has an unnatural interest in such things.

As I walk to the back of the room to pick up the items on Misha's list, a chance opens to study Rin from the corner of my eye.

Her hair is burnt auburn, almost orange, and cropped short. Long hair would probably be impossible with no arms.

The boy's uniform and the lack of arms make her look very thin, almost scrawny.

She is not particularly pretty except for her murky green eyes which flicker restlessly from below her short bangs, even when she eats.

The distance and the shadows make it seem like they don't reflect sunlight at all, but instead absorb all of it within them like deep wells.

She moves her feet almost as deftly as a normal person would use their arms.

However, I can see how this sight could discomfort people, especially while eating. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable at least.

I hesitate to think about the word "unnatural" but it's too late now, isn't it?

I keep searching the cabins and shelves for Misha's things, but after enough time passes the silence grows too uncomfortable, so I try to force some conversation out of this strange girl.

Hisao:

"So, do you always eat alone and this late? Or do you get the occasional visitor?"

Rin:

"Visitors... maybe you are my first occasional visitor. But I don't always eat alone either."

"Sometimes I eat with a certain person on the roof, if she's not horsing around."

Hisao:

"Horsing?"

Rin:

"She likes to do sports."

Hisao:

"Oh."

Narrator:

And that's all I can think of to say.

Both of us fall silent again as Rin forks the last bits of her meal to her mouth.

I look down at my haul and double check it with Misha's list. It seems I have everything except plywood.

Hisao:

"Umm... so, I think I have all the things now."

Rin:

"That's very nice for you. Don't feel obliged to stay. I was about to take a nap anyway."

"You need to do whatever you are going to do with that stuff anyway, right?"

"Or perhaps you like to watch girls sleeping?"

Hisao:

"Ehh..."

Narrator:

I'm not sure what to make of this, but Rin looks serious.

Hisao:

"Even if I did, I think I have to be going."

"I... I'll catch you around. Tezuka."

Rin:

"You can call me Rin."

"I feel that our relationship is at this point good enough to warrant this much."

Narrator:

I was already turning to make my exit, but she draws me back in.

Hisao:

"Fine, then I'm Hisao."

Rin:

"Then you are."

Narrator:

Rin looks at me hard in the eyes but that intimidating feeling you get when someone stares at you isn't there.

It's like she's actually not look at me at all.

She blinks a couple of times, and I can't figure out why a pause like this just popped between us out of nowhere.

Rin:

"See you later, Hisao."

Narrator:

There is something like a tiny smile there in her face, maybe.

I quietly back out of the room. As I shut the door in front of my face, I whisper to myself.

Hisao:

"What an intriguing person..."

Narrator:

From inside, I hear a muffled, sing-song voice:

Rin:

"I heard tha~t!"

Misha:

"What did she hear?"

Narrator:

I jump at the sudden appearance of Misha, who I had not heard approaching despite the completely empty hallway.

Somehow she had gotten to jumping distance of me without making a sound. Creepy. It briefly reminds me of Kenji's nutty theory about a global feminist conspiracy, but I push that thought aside.

Shizune, standing slightly behind Misha, looks aloof as she couldn't have heard the remark that drew Misha's attention, but Misha is visibly excited.

Misha:

"No wait, more importantly, who is in there? There's no club meeting today."

Narrator:

She tries to curiously peek past me, even though the door prevents her from seeing anyway.

Hisao:

"What are you doing here?"

Misha:

"You took so long that we had to come check what's wrong. That's no good, Hicchan~"

Narrator:

She wags her finger at me scoldingly.

Narrator:

"I found plywood, but everything else is still missing because you are tardy."

Hisao:

"Oh, sorry. Err... I got the things here, was just going to bring them."

Misha:

"I think you were up to some mischief, Hicchan~! Who was in there with you, I wonder..."

Narrator:

Misha signs something quickly to Shizune, pointing at her own ear a couple of times.

Shizune immediately pushes her way past me and opens the door into the classroom I just left.

I can only imagine the shock she is experiencing.

With Shizune's diligence and attitude, the insolence of daring to deface school property by sleeping on top of it must be too much to bear.

And indeed, she stares at Rin, frozen in place apart from the slight but noticeable trembling of her shoulders, from suppressed rage I'm sure.

Instead of blowing up, Shizune just takes a few deep breaths, adjusts her glasses and slams the door shut, turning to sign furiously at Misha.

Maybe she did blow up but I can't understand it.

She shoots a very loaded stare at me too, as if it was somehow my fault that Rin is sleeping on one of the tables.

I hope she's not getting any funny ideas about the reason of my tardiness.

Rin:

"Hello."

Narrator:

Rin's voice comes from the other side of the door and it takes a few eyeblinks to realizing she might have trouble opening it.

I open the door to find Rin directly behind it, looking at us with a half-interested, half-sleepy face.

Rin:

"Hello."

Misha:

"Miss Tezuka, what do you think you were doing? You absolutely are not permitted to use school property for such... err, disgraceful? activity!"

Rin:

"It sure is suddenly very crowded in here. I didn't know I was this popular."

Narrator:

It's hard to say whethere she's happy or unhappy about this turn of events.

At any rate she ignores Shizune/Misha's scolding so they have no choice but to drop the issue.

Shizune taps Misha's shoulder, points at Rin and makes some quick signs.

Misha:

"Popularity aside, please don't do that any more."

"Anyway, how is your project going? Will it be done for the festival?"

Narrator:

Rin looks at them blankly, apparently at ease under the pressure Shizune's cold stare is putting on her.

Rin:

"I keep wondering about that myself too."

Misha:

"And...?"

Rin:

"Will think about it harder."

Narrator:

As Misha signs her reply to Shizune her face turns into an unsatisfied frown.

Misha:

"Miss Tezuka, please try to take seriously. It'll be a disaster if the wall looks like someone threw up their lunch onto it."

Narrator:

Rin nods assertively.

Rin:

"Will think more seriously."

Narrator:

Misha actually giggles at that, but Shizune doesn't, not even after translation.

She just shakes her head, takes the materials from me and takes off with Misha in tow.

Rin frowns thoughtfully as she looks after the retreating student council duo.

Rin:

"How rude."

It's true though, I must finish my project before the weekend. There will be dire consequences if I don't."

"The end of the world as we know it. Like weekends are, but more dire."

"Much more dire."

"Maybe I'll postpone my nap. To unforeseen future."

Narrator:

I am about to ask what project she has and what are these apocalyptic consequences, but she walks back into the art classroom.

Rin:

"Since you have nothing to do, would you give me a hand?"

"This paint can doesn't fit into my bad but I need it."

Narrator:

She kicks lightly at a huge can of paint that's lying on the floor next to the table she was sitting and sleeping on.

It lets out a dull clang.

Being the gentleman I am, I naturally pick it up.

Heavy.

Hisao:

"Yeah, sure. Where do you need to take it?"

Rin:

"Away."

Narrator:

And with that, she takes off to the hallway, me and the paint can following since there's little choice for either of us.

The hallway is quiet and empty now with Shizune and Misha gone, so we too leave towards the stairwell at the other end.

Every ten or fifteen or twenty steps I have to change the can from one hand to another because the thin handle cuts into my palm. At least it keeps by arms from tiring too fast.

Rin strolls beside me with an uneven pace that I have trouble matching, or maybe I am walking weird because of the extra weight.

It seems one of us is constantly walking too slow or too fast, and I can't figure out which.

Two flights of stairs below, trouble appears in the form of the head nurse and his fox-like grin.

Nurse:

"Ah, Mr. Nakai, what a happy coincidence! Tezuka too, of course."

Narrator:

He nods courteously to Rin who does not acknowledge him back, then turns to me because obviously it's me who head some business with.

Nurse:

"There is something I forgot to mention on Monday."

Narrator:

I nod and wait impassively because I can't even begin to guess what he forgot. The feeling of the handle delving deeper into my skin doesn't make me feel enthusiastic about this interruption, either.

Nurse:

"It's about your medications. Since you haven't been that long on your current medications there might be some unexpected side effects, which might require adjusting dosages or even changing to another kind of medication."

"So we will do a few tests regularly, but what I'd want is for you to keep an eye on everything in your condition that feels off, if you get what I mean."

"Nausea, headache, anything. And come see me if something happens."

Hisao:

"All right."

Nurse:

"So how are you? Everything fine?"

Narrator:

I gave up and drop the can to the floor before answering him. Apparently this takes longer than my biceps can handle.

I'm about to say something generic as an answer, but then I realize how often I've done that lately.

Other people have asked me too. Teachers and students here. My parents, visitors, nurses, doctors at the hospital.

Everyone seems to be concerned about that. It's natural for a hospital, not so much for a school. Except this school.

This is a small school, and bot the student base and the faculty seem to be very tightly knit.

At least that's the feeling I'm getting.

And this is not the kind of school that gets transfer students too often.

There thought sends shivers up my spine, but I give a generic answer, anyway.

Nurse:

"That's great. Also, one other thing."

"My sources tell me that you've been at neither the school track nor even the pool, so I'd like to know if you have taken up exercising as I asked."

Narrator:

Of course I haven't, but his way of inquiring gives me the feeling that I should've been running my ass off on the track since the first day.

Hisao:

"You have people spying on me?"

Nurse:

"Not as such. I just happen to know a few people. But that's not the issue here, so don't try to slip out of it."

Hisao:

"Well, I was actually just doing some improvised weight lifting, as an exercise."

Narrator:

I pick up and lift the can up and down a few times like some sad imitation of a bodybuilder, even though it's weigh down on my arms painfully.

The stupid grin disappears from his face for a second, then comes back like it was never gone.

Nurse:

"Tezuka, would you give us a second?"

Narrator:

The nurse grabs me by the shoulder without waiting for Rin's permission which he didn't need in the first place and drags me aside.

Nurse:

"When I told you to exercise I wasn't joking."

"I understand that you are still on your first week and all, but please don't ignore the importance of this."

"The reason I'm coming down hard on you is that habits are not easy to form."

"The more you slip and postpone, the harder it'll be. It's the same with everything, like dieting."

"Can you promise me to be more serious about this from now on?"

[Decision Point]

7a) Yes. [Go to Chapter 9]

7b) Maybe. [Go to Chapter ?]


	9. Yes

7a) Yes.

Hisao:

"Yeah, I promise. Definitely."

Narrator:

He studies me for a moment and then shrugs, smiling again.

Nurse:

"Okay. That's more like it."

"If you go to the school track tomorrow morning, you'll meet my 'spy', who probably has no qualms offering consultation to you if you want to jog a bit."

Hisao:

"Consultation?"

Nurse:

"See you around."

Narrator:

He leaves with a wave of his hand and no answer, and I walk to Rin who has been waiting, idly leaning against the hallway wall and staring at the pale lighting fixtures in the ceiling.

Even when I approach, she doesn't move her eyes off them.

Rin:

"Are you getting medications for your heart thingy?"

Hisao:

"Were you listening?"

Narrator:

It comes out more accusatory than I intended, accidentally lashing out on her.

But even so, I don't really want to start talking about it. I just met her, I don't know her. It's not her business.

The nurse seems to be happy ignorant about confidentiality too, talking about that kind of thing in public.

But it's not Rin's fault, is it?

I look up at her, suddenly feeling a bit guilty, but Rin is just staring past my shoulder quizzically, her head tilted like a bird's.

Sigh.

I don't know why this is so hard for me. It feels like there is some inexplicable lock that prevents me from being more upfront about this.

Hisao:

"...yeah. They're for my heart."

Rin:

"Will they make you better?"

Hisao:

"...no, not really."

"They just make me a little less worse."

Narrator:

Rin keeps looking at me for a while longer, and she neither says anything further, nor displays any kind of emotion I could discern.

I'm thankful that she doesn't. I think I'm still not quite used to all this.

At the hospital it was easy, but I still haven't sorted my feelings about having to live a "normal" life with this disability.

We leave the main building, and Rin leads us onwards towards the dorm.

We stop at the small patch of greenery in front of the dorm building.

The dorm is built on a slightly elevated ground, with a wall and a few trees that everyone has to circle around every time they come or go. It's probably the only inconvenient design in the school.

The entire wall, made of the same kind of bricks as the building itself, has been covered with some sort of painting.

Most of it is still mere sketches, quick lines drawn with black and white against the gray plastering that covers almost the entire length of the wall, but some places look a bit more finished.

There are human faces and legs and hands, I can't quite say what the painting as a whole might portray.

Stacks of what seem to be paint cans are arranged in piles on the ground, beside the wall.

Rin:

"See, the left side is hardly off the ground yet."

"It's because I couldn't get in the mood yesterday so I gave up and went to meditate instead. Then it was suddenly morning."

"I have to work on it, but the guys from art class are helping with the negative spaces and base surfaces whenever, which is a problem."

"It's easier to paint big areas if there are a lot of people, with hands."

"The reach is better, and it's faster too."

Narrator:

She goes on a tangent of a tangent, waving a little with her arm, or whatever of it there actually is, to demonstrate even though I got the point already.

The white cotton of her sleeve flaps around, and it makes me think it could look sadder than it does.

But it makes me feel out of place, like almost every tanglible reminder of the student base's... special properties has in the past few days.

This girl doesn't notice my dreary feelings of course, or the fact that she lost me a while ago already... and just keeps on blabbering.

Rin:

"...so that's why I'm trying to figure out if there is something I need to figure out and then figure that out before it's too late and all hope is lost."

Hisao:

"Why would the hope be lost?"

Rin:

"Because paint has to be painted and then it has to dry and then it has to be painted over with another kind of paint."

"It takes time."

Narrator:

She finally stops, apparently thinking she made some kind of a statement that makes sense.

I think it's best to start from the top.

Hisao:

"So, this is your project? You did... this?"

Rin:

"Yes. Yes."

Hisao:

"All of it?"

Rin:

"Yes."

Hisao:

"Nice. But..."

Narrator:

I stumble with my words, suddenly feeling like I've walked straight into the mine field of politcial incorrectness.

Rin:

"It's ok, you can say it. I probably won't get mad."

Narrator:

I blush really hard. I don't really know what would be the right thing to say, if any. It feels that I'm way more sensitive than Rin is, though.

This is really awkward.

Rin:

"Don't you want to ask?"

Hisao:

"... How do you paint without hands?"

Rin:

"See, I'm an easy person to talk to, right? With my feet."

Hisao:

"I almost guessed that already, but isn't that hard to do?"

Rin:

"You're good at guessing. Anyway, I don't think it is. But maybe I'm used to it by now."

Narrator:

I can't get my mind around the fact that she could be an artist, but seeing how adept she was using her feet to eat I figure painting might not be a problem either.

Neither of us has anything more to add to the subject.

Rin:

"The afternoon light works pretty well. I was afraid it would look too flat but it's not like that after all."

"I think it's actually pretty interesting. I wanted to see what it looks like in dim light. Do you think it's flat?"

Hisao:

"Eeeh well, paintings tend to be flat."

Rin:

"Not like that flat. You know, flat. Like some people are, no substance, no meat where there should be some."

"I know a few girls who-

Hisao:

"Okay I get it. But I couldn't really tell, I'm not that good with art. I can't name many artists or artistic terms."

"So I don't really have anything to say."

Narrator:

Rin shrugs her shoulder at that, saying "suit yourself" without saying it and looks up at the sky as if trying to look for something up there.

Rin:

"I didn't think I'd get any actual work done but if you give me a hand with the paints I could do a little before it's too dark."

"I wanted to get a halogen lamp like the ones they have at the sports track but there aren't any."

Narrator:

Rin sure is quick to recruit my help, as was Shizune. It really makes me feel that the festival is such a big project that every pair of hands is needed.

Hisao:

"Why not? I'm not really sure if I can be of any help, through."

Rin:

"It's just mixing some paints, you can do that. Probably. Do you have motor control problems, like you know, those people who have some?"

"Cerebral palsy, maybe?"

Hisao:

"Not that I know of."

Rin:

"I get it. Heart thingy has nothing to do with that."

Narrator:

She gives me a sly look for no reason.

Hisao:

"No, it doesn't."

Rin:

"Let's do it then."

Narrator:

So she sits on an empty wooden box and very naturally picks up a wide brush between the toes of her bare right foot.

I open a few of the cans and pour some of the contents into shallow bowls for mixing.

The thick paints flow lazily from the can to the bowl, like syrup.

I mix them, creating funny, hypnotic looking swirl patterns that melt quickly into each other to form a new monotone hue.

Rin sets to work, every now and then asking me for a hand with something or the other.

Finding different brushes is easy enough, but mixing the paints to be the exact tone this girl is apparently seeing in her head is a frustrating ordeal.

She wants precision down to the last milliliter before she is satisfied, but her instructions are obscure at best.

Rin:

"Add half a splash of green."

Narrator:

I crouch down to pick up the can of bright green.

Rin:

"The other green. This green."

Narrator:

I carefully pour some of the other green paint into the mixing bowl.

Rin:

"No, that's almost a whole splash. More white."

"Is green a good color to add?"

Hisao:

"No idea. You're the artist here."

Narrator:

A hint of smile appears in the corners of her mouth.

Rin:

"Do you lack an opinion?"

Hisao:

"No, it's just that I have no idea."

Rin:

"It's OK, because I just got an idea. Add more white."

Narrator:

With this exclamation I pour a minuscule amount of white into the bowl and mix it. It looks slightly... whiter.

Rin:

"That's not good. It has to be like... like the color when you wake up and you **know** that you saw the meaning of life in your dream but can't remember it."

"Maybe it's yellow..."

Narrator:

Despite the impossibility of mixing a color like the change of seasons or any other nonsense that's being imposed on me, I find myself enjoying it more than I thought I would.

Seeing a painting being born on the plastered wall feels like magic.

I spend the moments I have between mixing paints and crouching down on the paving and just looking at her work.

It feels slightly intrusive at first, like breaking some imaginary intimacy, but Rin doesn't seem to mind the least bit. Maybe it's just in my head.

Her entire presence emits a completely different air as she patiently works the details, adding layers of paint on top of other layers of paint, steadily moving her foot across the wall to add new shapes.

When I manage to produce a passable mixture of paint, the rare smile on her face is oddly rewarding.

Apart from the few words when discussing paint mixes, neither of us says a word for the longest time.

And even those short discussions soon evolve into a shorthand, both of us developing and using weird impromptu code words for various paints and hues.

As if there was some need to converse words and breath and sound.

We stay there late into the evening until it becomes too dark to paint properly.

The sound of an alarm pulls me out of a fitful slumber and into the unpleasant state of wakefulness.

I linger under the blanket for a few minutes, gathering energy to rise up while making excuses as for why I already haven't.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying here for all day. School is surprisingly exhausting after a long pause, and the culture shock still has not faded, I think.

Still, despite getting an impression that skipping class is easy here, I don't think they are going to let me get away that easily.

And the nurse is bound to keep breathing down my neck with the talk of exercising as well.

So eventually I do rise up, swallow the morning medications and put on my old soccer clothing.

Thanks to my condition, I was exempted from taking part in gym classes at Yamaku, so I didn't get issued with a gym outfit.

I'd order some to cover such a contingency, but wearing my old soccer clothes is kind of nostalgic.

I can't use them for that any more, so maybe they can get a new life this way. A bit like me.

After all, if I'm going to start taking care of myself, I can't afford to slack around. I'll start from the basics.

Basics which include keeping the rest of my body in shape along with what little I can do to strengthen my heart.

Maybe then I can go back to something approaching a normal life; or at least something where I'm less likely to fall over dead at any minute.

I'm surprised to discover that I'm not the only one present at the track.

Not just that, but it's a face I've seen before.

The prosthetic-legged girl who bowled me over in the hallway yesterday is running on the track lithely, like a half-mechanical gazelle.

What was her name again? It was a short one, but I can't remember.

She seems to be running laps at a somewhat easy lope, her prosthetic legs clacking rhythmically on the hard track surface.

I wonder what reason she has for running this early in the morning. Maybe it's something akin to mine, and the nurse is oppressing the poor girl to jog just like he is oppressing me.

I certainly wouldn't be here if it weren't for my health, and his prompting me to do so.

And even with things being like they are, it's only because I wanted to get it out of the way early.

The fact that I would be less likely to encounter someone who would witness my pitiful attempts to get in shape was merely a happy accident.

I'd leave, but it seems that my former assailant noticed me on her last lap.

She waves at me cheerfully and jogs over.

Twintails girl:

"Good morning! Your name is Hisao, right?"

Narrator:

She grins, seemingly pleased that she'd remember my name.

Twintails girl:

"You may not remember me."

"Emi? I knocked you over in the hall yesterday."

"Miss Ibarazaki?"

Narrator:

She imitates Misha "imitating" Shizune, failing to get the same kind of subdued lilt into her high-pitched voice.

Hisao:

"How could I forget a er, blunt introduction?"

Narrator:

Emi has the decency to look vaguely apologetic for a moment before giggling.

Emi:

"Yeah, sorry about that. Again."

Hisao:

"Hmm, well, so long as you don't make a habit of it, I suppose I'll be fine."

Emi:

"Great!"

Narrator:

I'm not sure she realized I was joking.

Hisao:

"So the 'spy-consultant' the nurse was talking about... is that acutally you?"

Emi:

"That's right!"

Hisao:

"Oh."

"I was expecting someone from the nursing staff, to be honest."

Emi:

"What, are you saying I don't look like I could be a spy?"

Hisao:

"No, this is more like a relief. I was afraid he would have someone to watch my every move."

"Unless you are here to do exactly that."

Emi:

"No, I'm here for my own reasons, the nurse just asked me if I had seen 'a messy-haired transfer student who looks like he's kinda lost' around the track."

Hisao:

"So why are you down here?"

Narrator:

Emi strikes a dramatic pose.

Emi:

"Training!"

Hisao:

"For what?"

Emi:

"Track!"

Hisao:

"Ah, I see. You're on the track team, then?"

Narrator:

Emi nods enthusiastically.

Emi:

"Yep! I'm one of the better runners, too!"

Narrator:

And modest about it, too.

Emi:

"Hey, you should join up!"

"It's good exercise, you know."

Narrator:

I think that much activity is probably out of the question for me.

Hisao:

"Nah, I'm not even sure that I really like running all that much."

"Plus I'm just not int organized sports, you know?"

Narrator:

It's true. I never even really got that much into soccer.

I mean I'd run around with my friends and all, but that was really the only reason I ever played.

It wasn't for the glory to be found on the field, that's for sure.

Emi seems to understand my meaning.

Emi:

"I see, I see. Not that into the whole organization thing."

"But now that you're here, I guess we're going to run together, huh?"

Hisao:

"What? Er, sure, I guess."

Narrator:

Emi seems pleased.

Emi:

"Are you going to warm up?"

Hisao:

"Real men don't warm up."

Emi:

"Oh no, you always should warm up! Bad Hisao!"

Narrator:

She scolds me enthusiastically, but then smiles and leans closer.

Emi:

"I hate warming up too."

Narrator:

She laughs suddenly.

Emi:

"Heck, and I don't even have to stretch my legs!"

Narrator:

As if to confirm her statement she bounces up and down a couple of times, giving a passing impression of standing on a pair of springs. Her legblades seem to be quite elastic.

Emi:

"Let's go!"

Narrator:

So we both take off around the track, and I can immediately see that she wasn't lying about being good at running.

Emi moves fluidly, throwing herself into the run with a sort of wild abandon.

I find myself concentrating more on running properly.

Hands spread, right?

And something about hitting on the balls of your feet, rather than the heels...

I try to match my stride to Emi's, but it's pretty difficult.

Apparently I'm not very good at it.

Maybe Emi could help me with that sometime.

I'm really not feeling up to more than a couple of laps today, and slow to a walk pretty quickly.

Emi keeps running, and doesn't seem to notice I've stopped until she passes me a second time.

She quickly skids to a halt, breathing steadily in contrast to my own somewhat gasping demeanor.

Emi:

"Finished already?"

Narrator:

I hand my head ruefully.

Hisao:

"Heh, yeah."

"I'm not in very good shape right now."

Narrator:

Emi nods, and then grins at me again.

She seems to do a lot of smiling.

Emi:

"Well, the important thing is you started, right?"

"Next time, you just have to try to hold out longer, and then long, and longer, and eventually you'll be great!"

Hisao:

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But I think right now I'm going to go get ready for class."

"Shouldn't you?"

Narrator:

Emi shrugs unconcernedly.

Emi:

"Nah, I've got plenty of time.

Narrator:

I notice she's not wearing a watch.

Hisao:

"Are you sure?"

Narrator:

Another careless shrug.

Emi:

"Not really... but I've got to finish my routine!"

"See you later, Hisao!"

Hisao:

"Er, yeah. See ya."

Narrator:

I'm not sure whether this morning's experiment was a success or a failure, but I'll admit that I do feel slightly good about getting out there this morning.

And like Emi said, I just need to keep at it in order to get better, right?

Practice makes perfect, or something like that.

It's nice at least to feel like I've taken some semblance of control over my own health.

I'll have to try to keep this up.

I head back to the dorms to wash and change into my uniform, trying to resist the urge to take a really long and hot shower.

I'm tired from all the running, so I just want to unwind, but I don't want to break my slowly building routine of getting to school before the morning rush.

After taking a long shower anyway, I dry myself off and get out of the stall to put on clothes.

Out of nowhere, a shadow appears withing the mist, looming and radiating malicious intent. It burst through the fog.

Kenji:

"Sup?"

Hisao:

"What are you doing here? What the hell, you scared me! What's your problem?!"

Kenji:

"I should be asking you that. I've been looking for you all over the place, man."

Hisao:

"What do you mean 'all over the place'?"

Narrator:

I want to ask if he's been looking for me like that, stark naked, but hold my tongue back.

I finally realize I'm still naked too and quickly hold up my shirt in front of me, but Kenji doesn't seem to notice a thing.

His glasses are fogged up. But then, why doesn't he wipe them off? Is his vision so bad it's like he's perpetually seeing through fog?

Kenji:

"You know, your room, and... Yeah, that's it. Hey I mean, I still had to get up, though. Whatever. It's not important. Can I borrow some money?"

Narrator:

He puts on an innocent face and looks away, trying very hard to look very casual. It doesn't work; he's as transparent as his windowpane-sized glasses.

Talking neutrally like this, wearing nothing, feels awkward.

Actually, somehow it's even more awkward to be naked in front of someone when they can't seem me being naked. To say nothing of the fact that he's naked as well.

I try to brush the feeling off, with little success.

Hisao:

"Money? Sure."

Kenji:

"Awesome."

Hisao:

"Wait, why do you need it?"

Kenji:

"Ehhhh..."

"Can't you just give it to me because I had the good will not to run through your pockets while you were in the shower? I could have, but I exercised restraint. And in the end, isn't it the thought that counts? Come on, be a pal."

Narrator:

This makes no sense. If it's the thought that counts I should withhold payment, since his thoughts were so clearly impure and his intentions are probably even more sinister since he can't tell me what they are. I say as much to him.

Kenji:

"I'm offended man, but if that is your game, then fine, I guess I have no choice. I want to order a pizza, and I already have most of the cost of the pizza. I need your help for the rest."

Hisao:

"I get some of that pizza too, right?"

Kenji:

"No."

Hisao:

"Are you serious?"

Kenji:

"Yeah. I would give you some, but you have class, you don't have time to eat a pizza."

Hisao:

"What about you?!"

Kenji:

"I'm not going to class, I have to wait for the pizza and pay the guy. And then eat it. It's not easy. You have to obtain the pizza stealthily. If you don't, everyone will see you. And the pizza. And they will ask for a slice."

"It's a hard world out there. Everyone wants a piece. Then you're left pizzaless in an unforgiving world. It's happened before, that's how I know."

"Every day, I plan my vengeance, so that when the people who wronged me order a pizza, I will be there. Every vigilant!"

Narrator:

Kenji strikes a dramatic pose, completely without irony.

Kenji:

"But yeah, I only need like 400 yen. Please! You're my only hope! I can't go outside and buy my own pizza, it's too far!"

"I try to go out unless it's absolutely necessary. Let me tell you what happened the last time I went out without carefully planning it out in advance."

"I was outside. I can't remember what I was doing. Something. Standing? Maybe wondering how I got there."

"And then, out of nowhere, it happened."

"Like a flash of lightning, splitting the sky, like how you split a sandwich into two equal pieces to make it more manageable to hold and eat, a bird crapped on my head."

"It was the second most shocking morment of my life."

Hisao:

"What was the first?"

Narrator:

He ignores me and keeps going. I want to grab him and shake him. Is he just trying to keep momentum? I'll go with that, even if it's more likely he just didn't hear me.

Kenji:

"It was like in the openings to some kind of anime show, you know how there is always a part where the main dude is fighting his rival, an they fly at each other and clash swords and there's like, big dramatic colored auras and zoom?"

"It was like that, but with poo."

Hisao:

"Okay."

Kenji:

"So yeah, I need some money. Please? Don't leave me hanging, man. I only need like 1000 yen."

Hisao:

"I thought it was 400.

Kenji:

"Okay."

Hisao:

"What?"

Kenji:

"I'll pay you back, I swear."

Hisao:

"You better, that's what it means to borrow stuff."

Kenji:

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."

Hisao:

"You have one week."

Kenji:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhggggggggggghhhhhhh h... ..."

Narrator:

Kenji winces and makes a noise like a dying cow, a particularly disturbing fact given that is baton is conducting freely.

Kenji:

"You're not supposed to be so tight assed about money between brothers in arms, man. Men have it bad enough as it is. Did you know that male porn stars only make about half of what female porn stars make?"

Hisao:

"That doesn't mean anything unless you're a porn star."

Kenji:

"So maybe I am a porn star, on the side, struggling to make ends meet as I fight the feminist agenda, and you can't even spot me you crumbs, you bastard. Nobody understands. Nobody."

Narrator:

Wouldn't feminists be against pornography in the first place?

Hisao:

"This feminist agenda stuff again?"

Kenji:

"This stuff is important. I can see that you don't give a shit, but this is serious, here. Feminist... are a dangerous enemy, make no mistake. You take them lightly, and you'll wake up in the morning with a knife in you back, bam! Out of nowhere!"

Hisao:

"How do you wake up in the morning if someone stabbed you in your sleep?"

Kenji:

"Women are terrible at stabbing things."

Hisao:

"I thought you just said don't take them lightly."

Kenji:

"Well, I mean don't take them lightly for the big things. Individually they're not a threat, but if there was some kind of war, like a big war, with men on one side, and the feminist forces on the other side, it would be pretty ugly."

"And that day will come, when the feminists come out of their central top secret worldwide feminist headquarters, and say 'It's on now, motherfuckers!'"

Hisao:

"You're being ridiculous, there's no big worldwide feminist headquarters building, where would they even hide that? I mean, it'd have to be massive, you couldn't hide that on Earth, someone would notice a big fortress with women only in it."

Kenji:

"Who said it was on Earth?"

Narrator:

I turn away from Kenji and start practicing frowning faces in a mirror so that I can figure out what kind of frown will best express my emotions. He can't see me from this distance anyway.

Which, unfortunately, means that he just keeps on ranting without any regard to sense or sensibility.

Kenji:

"Yeah, there is a war going on. A war not many know about, but it's a great one that will one day boil over, and encompass all of the known world. Then, we will have to pick sides. We will have to make a stand. In fact, it's happening right now."

"Imagine it, the bloddy battlefield. A vicious conflict without end."

"I almost gave up, when I thought this cause was silly... When I grew tired of the bleakness of our fight... When I mistook the time the power went out for a feminist raid and thought the end was near..."

"But then I realized that if I gave up, it would all be over, and I was like, 'whoa' and knew I had to get serious. Because I am the last sane man in an insane world. It's about duty."

Hisao:

"Must be a pretty crappy movement if it all hinges on one naked guy, ranting in a bathroom at anther naked guy."

Kenji:

"So can I have the money?"

Narrator:

He's blocking the way out, it's getting cold because I'm still naked, and I want to go to class, so I agree to spot him the money. 

Kenji:

"Awesome. Thanks, dude. We should go bowling later on."

Hisao:

"Bowling?"

Kenji:

"Yeah, it's the ultimate sport. There are almost no women bowlers either, making it also the manliest sport."

"Should I wear my pink bowling shirt with matching shoes or the pastel green with flower accents?"

Hisao:

"There are bowling clothes?"

Kenji:

"Maybe."

Hisao:

"Anyway, you had better pay me back."

Kenji:

"I can pay you back in stuff, right?"

Narrator:

I don't have the time to ask him to elaborate on what that means.

Hisao:

"I don't know. I have to get to class, you're kind of in the way."

Kenji:

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I don't want to hold you up, and I have some stuff to do myself. The time has come."

Hisao:

"The time for what?"

Kenji:

"I just like saying that."

"Okay, now the time has really come."

Hisao:

"For what?"

Kenji:

"I have to use the bathroom. Get out of it."

Hisao:

"I was just going to! And what does that mean? It's a big bathroom."

Kenji:

"So? I have to be alone or I can't go. The pressure..."

Hisao:

"Okay. What if someone else comes in?"

Kenji:

"I'll think of something."

Narrator:

I give him my practiced frown and it looks kind of silly reflected in his glasses. He either doesn't notice or doesn't see, anyway, so I get dressed and run back to my room, feeling as though an eternity has passed since I woke up.

That is time I will never get back. I'll get him for this somehow.

But right now, I have to get to class.

I'm the first person in class today, although I think I'm a little too early. The again, sitting alone for twenty minutes sure beats having to suffer that time with Kenji.

The combination of fatigue, frustration and boredom starts making me feel very tired.

I black out for a second, waking up when my head hits the surface of my desk.

Rubbing my forehead, I realize this is as good a reason as any to stay up for now and stop coming to class so early later.

Eventually, I hear a tapping noise outside in the hallway, and Lilly's tall figure appears in the doorway. She's not in this class, so she must have some other business. Maybe she's looking for Hanako.

Lilly stops at the door, looking hesitant as if she was a vampire who can't come in unless invited. I consider doing so because she looks rather lonesome standing there.

She steps in on her own accord though, after straightening out her skirt and shirt collar as if it was of importance to look prim when entering our classroom.

Lilly:

"Excuse me."

Narrator:

She calls into the quiet classroom with at probing, delicate voice. I realize the silence might unnerve her because of her blindness so I break it.

Hisao:

"Good morning, Lilly."

Lilly:

"Hisao? Good morning. I didn't hear you come in."

Narrator:

I wonder if she thinks it's suspicious I didn't say anything to her before. It's likely. If I were to tell too big a lie now, it would sink me.

Hisao:

"Well I was already here, just asleep until now."

Lilly:

"Oh. Have you seen Hanako today, by any chance?"

Hisao:

"No, she seems to come in only just before the bell ring... or after that. Do you want me to tell her something for you?"

Lilly:

"No, it's fine. It's strange, but I think we're the only two people in the school right now. I didn't hear anyone else on my way here."

Hisao:

"I shouldn't have gotten up so early today, I guess."

Lilly:

"You're chastising yourself for doing something that other people should? Punctuality is a good thing. I think so, anyway."

"It's a very busy morning today. The festival is coming up soon, and today is the deadline for event registration, budget reports, and any other official paperwork."

"It could be that everyone is trying to complete the necessary forms at the last minute. Maybe that is why it's so quiet today."

Misha:

"Hi~ hi~!"

Narrator:

Misha pops into the room with Shizune as if on cue, shouting with a loudness that makes Lilly visibily flinch.

Misha:

"Hi, Hicchan~!"

Hisao:

"Hi."

Misha:

"Look, it's the class representative~! Hello~!"

Narrator:

Lilly smiles, probably amused by Misha's – or Shizune's – use of the word "look."

Lilly:

"Good morning."

Misha:

"Of course, you're not the representative of this class, right, right~?"

Lilly:

"I'm not."

Narrator:

Lilly seems a little more guarded in her answers to Shizune than she was with me the other day. I guess they really don't get along at all.

Then I realize that Lilly might actually not know Shizune is present and she's trying to detect whether or not she is, to know who she is talking to.

For all she knows, she's talking to Misha, but knowing that she and Shizune are practically inseparable, she might expect Shizune being the one that actually "talks."

Damn, how complicated. I decide to help Lilly out, for my own peace of mind more than anything else.

Hisao:

"You're here early, Shizune."

Misha:

"You were here even earlier than us!"

Narrator:

Misha puffs out her cheeks angrily. Why is she getting angry? Does she feel emotions on Shizune's behalf, too?

It's not that weird, though, that Shizune didn't like my little comment. It's true, I was here earlier than them, so me saying something like that could definitely be misinterpreted as anything.

Especially to Shizune, who doesn't have the benefit of hearing tone to gauge intent.

Before I can start weighing whether or not I should apologize, Shizune has already moved on.

Misha:

"Class rep~! It's a good thing you're here~! We have to talk."

"The festival is coming up in three days, right? Every other class has already handed in their projected budget reports for their events! Even the first-years! Except you~!"

"Wahaha~!"

Lilly:

"There is still time to hand it in, isn't there?"

Misha:

"Today! The deadline is today! You're certainly taking your time, aren't you? If I had it my way, I'd have had all of the necessary paperwork days ago, but someone~! had to say 'the deadline, please extend it~!'"

Lilly:

"Yes, that was me. Planning something on this scale is not a small task, and a week is too small a time frame to expect a whole class to work out such a complex issue completely."

Misha:

"Do you want to know what's harder than distributing the funds for one class' event? Handling the same matter for every class in the school and then some~! The one who does it is me!"

Narrator:

Misha puts her hands on her hips and stands up straight. Wow, she is really getting into the role. Lilly doesn't look like she's very amused, though.

Hisao:

"Hey, Shizune, aren't you being a little too hard on her? There's a whole day left."

Lilly:

"Please, Hisao. It's all right."

Narrator:

Lilly seems happy I'm taking her side, but a bit conflicted that I might not think she can take care of herself.

Lilly:

"If this is about the budget, then I'm disappointed you think I have forgotten about it. I understand how important it is."

Misha:

"Then~! Can I have it, please?"

Hisao:

"Shizune, she might not have it on her at this exact second."

Lilly:

"It's not here right now. I asked two students to take care of it for me. Students from my class."

Narrator:

She emphasizes the last sentence much to my surprise. She knows about Shizune and Misha's efforts to rope me into the Student Council?

I guess word must've gotten aorund, so now she's using me as ammo against Shizune. This just gets better and better...

Misha:

"It was your responsibility~! A budget report isn't something you should just be delegating away; as class rep, it's your job to be on top of things! This kind of disregard for proper procedure is really just terrible~!"

Lilly:

"They completed it, being capable of doing so, but the students have been sick recently, so they could not come to school and give it back to me. If you want, I will apologize on their behalf for getting sick."

Misha:

"Okay~!"

Narrator:

Although Misha misses Lilly's little jab entirely, Shizune doesn't, and she seems torn between being offended by Lilly's daring and jumping for joy at the prospect of a challenge.

Misha:

"Lilly, don't they live here at the school? That's a five minute walk, you know~."

"What could they possibly have that prevents them from taking five minutes out of their busy lives... to drop off something that will affect the enjoyment of their entire class?"

Narrator:

Lilly opens her mouth to say something, but Shizune closes the gap between them and starts signing furiously, waving her hands around like an orchestra conductor.

Misha tries her best to convey the same passion, but can't seem to lose her normal cheerful tone. The result is interesting and somewhat surreal.

Misha:

"And what's with that attitude~? I said that it's not something you should be delegating away; are you the class representative or aren't you?"

"Tell me the names of those two students, they should have your job if you can't even handle something this simple yourself."

Lilly:

"One form isn't the full extent of what I am supposed to take care of."

Narrator:

Lilly's tone is growing slightly impatient, but she is doing a good job of not letting Shizune see how unsettled she is becoming. She's playing her cards close to her chest.

Shizune, on the other hand, wraps her fingers cheerfully along the edge of her glasses, knowing Lilly can neither hear nor see how excited she is.

Misha:

"Of course, you do so much, class rep~! It must be so difficult being you~!"

Narrator:

Lilly tightens her lips at Misha's words, clearly understanding the intent behind them even though Misha delivers them without even a hint of the sarcasm which they were meant to have.

Shizune and Lilly don't like each other, that much is clear, but this seems a little much. It seems like Lilly has had enough and is ready to push back.

Lilly:

"I was actually just discussing the budget report before you came by. You must be very talented to have finished all your student council duties so quickly that you can track me down to make sure I don't forget my own."

Misha:

"Are you accusing me of slacking off? It seems you're confusing me with yourself~!"

Lilly:

"I don't think so. That would be a very difficult thing for me to do; comparing myself to you."

Misha:

"You're right, the difference between us is like heaven and hell."

Lilly:

"And it's not hard to guess which one you might represent."

Narrator:

The air between them ripples with the heat of their enmity. Well, not really. They can't disguise it any more, though. Even Misha looks like she's beginning to understand the real nature of this conversation.

Misha:

"Hicchan~! Don't you slack off either~!"

Hisao:

"What are you talking about?"

Misha:

"Aren't you taking part in the festival, Hicchan? You are, aren't you? Then~! I hope you're going to do a lot more to make sure it goes smoothly than this person~!"

Narrator:

I don't understand why Shizune is getting mad at me.

[Decision Point]

8a) Hey, come on. Cut me and Lilly some slack... [Go to Chapter 10]

8b) Don't drag me into this! I've done my part! [Go to Chapter ?]


	10. Hey, come on Cut me and Lilly some slack

8a) Hey, come on. Cut me and Lilly some slack...

Hisao:

"Hey, I'm the new guy, remember?"

"It's not like I could've done much, even if I wanted."

Lilly:

"That's right, you shouldn't expect a transfer student to jump right into it on his first week."

Narrator:

Lilly taking my side feels oddly comforting so I decide to back her up too.

Hisao:

"Yeah you're being unreasonable with us both."

Misha:

"Excuses, excuses. Miss Class Rep has had plenty of time to deal with her report."

"And we repeatedly offered you a position to help with the student council work, but you refused to commit yourself to making the festival a success."

Hisao:

"Yeah, but as I said back then, I'm not sure if..."

Narrator:

I don't have time for this right now; no matter what I do, it will mean being drawn into a confontation with Shizune, and that is what she wants.

Hisao:

"Whatever. Forget it."

Narrator:

I turn my back at them.

I get to my seat and shut my ears from the finale of the argument between Lilly and Shizune.

Eventually, Lilly leaves out classroom and Shizune and Misha seat themselves, without talking to me.

I can feel Shizune's eyes burning into my back. She is probably angry at me, but I'm just as angry with her.

I don't get why she had drag me into the argument.

Hanako doesn't come to the morning class at all, leaving her seat looking empty and lonely at the back of the classroom.

I have to tell her that Lilly was looking for her if I see her later.

After the events of this morning, class is pretty boring in comparison. I turn the pages of my textbook lazily.

I have a bit of catching up to do, despite trying to keep up with my studies at the hospital, but I'm not feeling that enthusiastic about it.

The clock at the front of the room sounds unbearably loud. The teacher hasn't said anything in over seven minutes, instead opting to cover the board in row and rows of equations taken directly from the book.

The rhythmic clashing of chalk on blackboard seems to synchronize perfectly with the ticking of the clock.

I start to copy down the equations to pass the time, even though they are right there in the text book.

When the bell rings, I'm not in a hurry because I have nothing to do, so I stay for a while, reviewing what we covered in class today. I prefer to leave last anyway, so I don't have to deal with crowding in the hallways.

I notice Shizune and Misha have also stayed behind, talking to someone from another class.

Shizune's signing so fast that her hands make noises like swords cutting through the air.

Maybe there is pent up anger in there.

Misha is trying desperately to keep up, but it's clear she can barely manage to even understand her.

I put my head down. Whatever they're discussing, it looks like serious business.

Shizune signs to the point where her wrist crackle, and Misha struggles to spit it out in word form.

Sometimes she trips over herself like she's dealing with tongue twisters. And then on top of that, she has to sign back anything the other girl says.

Seems like a rough job.

Misha looks tired, like she's about to faint.

Luckily for her, their business is soon finished and the girls sit down on their seats again.

Misha:

"Uwaaah! I'm so tired!"

Narrator:

She's hanging her head limply on her desk, looking exhausted.

I'll use the opportunity to reconcile with Shizune a bit, without getting roped into the student council thing again, though I suspect that door is now closed for me.

Hisao:

"Festival preparations must be tough for you."

Narrator:

Indeed, the people in this school seem to be taking the festival very seriously. Whenever I see people idling around before and after classes they're always talking about their plans for it.

It's kind of neat to see everyone being so enthusiastic about it.

I'm probably the only one who doesn't have something to do.

Shizune scoffs at me first, as if trying to decide whether to ignore me or sneer at me, but in the end she starts signing without doing either.

Misha perks up, looking at her hands wit slightly unfocused eyes.

She signs with harsh, heavy, dramatic strokes.

Misha translates her signing into speech for me.

She does it so well it's almost like Shizune is actually speaking, transmitting her thoughts directly through Misha.

She must've practiced it vigorously.

Misha:

"Well of course, we're in the Student Council, you know, so we're pretty busy."

"It's an important duty of ours, to ensure the success of the festival with all our strength."

"We would shame ourselves in front of the past student council generations if the festival were to fail."

"That's why there must be no flaws, no... err I think that was 'incumbrances,' no nothing that might make the festival short of perfect."

Narrator:

Shizune's passionate speech and Misha's enacting are really oddly fitting of them.

Misha:

"Oh? Hello~!"

Narrator:

I look over my shoulder and see Hanako peering timidly into the classroom, most of her body hidden behind the door.

Misha:

"Hey! Playing delinquent again?"

Narrator:

Hanako blushes hard at Misha's straightforward jab, even if it was only in jest.

Shizune stares at her probingly, causing Hanako to look down and start backing away to the point where only her fingers can be seen wrapped nervously around the edge of the door.

Maybe she is showing her dislike of Hanako by association of her dislike of Lilly.

It appears so, and Hanako probably knows it as well.

Hisao:

"What is it, Hanako?"

Hanako:

"H... has Lilly been here?"

Misha:

"Sorry, haven't seen Satou. She, eh, came by in the morning though."

Narrator:

Hanako keeps looking uneasily at Shizune, who stares back at her with her usual studying gaze. What is she trying to do?

Of course Shizune isn't going to look away, and she is intimidating enough as it is, so I can only image how terrified Hanako would be.

It is a little uncomfortable, watching Hanako's reaction to Shizune's normal behavior. This is what happens when two people of different extremes meet, it seems.

Hanako:

"Do... do you know where she is?"

Misha:

"If she has any sense in her head, she's in her classroom, working on their festival project. But who knows where that woman is loitering at."

Narrator:

Hanako nods quickly and retreats with haste.

Misha:

"What were we talking about? Oh yeah, we are really working hard to make the festival happen."

Narrator:

And driving other people insane along the way.

Hisao:

"Well, good luck with that."

Narrator:

I stand up to leave, making my exit before either of them manages to berate me any more for slacking off.

The halls are somewhat quiet, as expected. Everyone must be in club meetings or at festival preparations. Or both.

Shizune's words about being a slacker echo in my head.

I feel a bit guilty about not contributing, but I seem to lack the resolve to do something concrete about the matter.

For the festival, it's too late already unless I count helping Shizune and Misha which I naturally don't. And clubs... I don't know.

Maybe I'm not a club type of a person.

Halfway through the way from the school building to the dorms I spot a figure in front of the dorms.

It's Rin.

It looks like she is working on her mural today too.

I walk over to her, but she doesn't seem to notice me approaching.

She is sitting on an upturned box, looking intently at the wall she is painting with a brush held between her toes.

The mural has progressed considerably since yesterday but it's still only half-done as far as I can tell.

More colors have appeared and the twisted human-like figures have spread and increased in number.

I have to say, the style is quite eye-catching and very unique. Not that I would be knowledgeable about art by any measurable scale, but it's very nice-looking nevertheless.

I clear my throat to get her attention, but not startle her so that her concentration won't break.

Rin:

"Wait."

Narrator:

She doesn't even turn to check who it is.

I'll wait.

Fifteen minutes later I decide that her concentration is indeed unbroken, and also that I have waited long enough to warrant poking her gently in the shoulder to remind her of my presence.

Rin turns her head mechanically to my direction, ending up staring at my crotch level.

Rin:

"Oh, it's Hisao."

Narrator:

She can tell? I would feel a lot less uncomfortable if she would look at my face.

Hisao:

"An astute observation. Hard at work, I see."

Narrator:

The conversation starts as if I hadn't been here for a quarter of an hour already, but it's not a concern. At least it starts.

Hisao:

"Looking good."

Narrator:

It does, the layers of paint hiding other layers of paint, mixing and shaping the human figures really create an impressive look. But Rin looks miffed.

Rin:

"You shouldn't comment on works in progress. Seven years of bad luck."

Hisao:

"Sounds terrible. I guess I'll take it back then."

Narrator:

Still, it looks good. I wonder if I get fourteen years of bad luck for thinking that.

Rin turns back to look at her painting and pokes it with a big toe.

Rin:

"Could you mix some of this color? I am running out of it."

Narrator:

She looks down at a half-empty bowl with the remains of the same pinkish paint in it.

I didn't really intend to stay and help her with this project though... I guess I didn't intend to do anything much.

I look at Rin, she looks emptily back at me.

Hisao:

"Just this once."

Narrator:

Rin picks up another brush and drenches it in another tone of pale red. There are dozens of similar bowls all around her working area. From the looks of this scene she could have been sitting there for hours.

I wonder if she has. That would mean she'd have been skipping school though, which I of course wouldn't put beyond someone like Rin.

I pour a little bit of white and red into the bowl, trying to match the color with the one already on the wall.

I can't seem to get it right.

It's really inconvenient of her to not mix enough in the first place. Getting it to be exactly the same tone will be impossible, but at least I can try to get as close as I can.

Hisao:

"Speaking of hard work, isn't that a huge workload for you too? It's such a big painting and all."

Rin:

"Oh, I'm not old and bitter enough yet to think like that."

Hisao:

"I guess you aren't."

Rin:

"You guessed right."

"Legs hurt though. They feel like slugs. Slugs made of sea slugs."

Hisao:

"Because of the position?"

Rin:

"Yeah, I like doing it in a horizontal position more, if you know what I'm talking about."

"But it can't be helped. Can't ask the wall to lay down."

Narrator:

Saying that, she stretches herself a little, bending her legs and back far more than a human should flex. It's astonishing how effortlessly she manages her body around.

There is a small flinch in her otherwise black expression – a hint of pain maybe – as she stretches her calves.

Rin must have stamina and dexterity far above a normal person to be able to live like she does, but she's wearing out working on this.

Hisao:

"Why push yourself so much? Take a break or something at least. Continue tomorrow if it's bad."

Narrator:

This gives her a pause.

A long one too, feeling like a mental yawn.

Rin:

"I don't think so, Hisao."

"I'm not pushing myself."

Hisao:

"Sure looks like you are."

Rin:

"No. It's not about pushing or pulling or anything related to that kind of thing."

"There is this boy."

Hisao:

"A boy?"

Rin:

"Yes."

Hisao:

"Where?"

Rin:

"At the art club."

Hisao:

"Err... and?"

Rin:

"He is blind."

Hisao:

"Oh. How can you paint if you are blind?"

Rin:

"No idea."

Hisao:

"So why is he there?"

Rin:

"That's the point. He is there."

Narrator:

She really should speak more than one word at a time to make this feel more like a discussion and less like an interrogation.

Rin:

"He can't really do anything that's you'd call art, right? But he comes there anyway. And paints."

"Why?"

Hisao:

"I don't know. Why?"

Rin:

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

Hisao:

"So?"

Rin:

"He doesn't paint often but I think his paintings are very interesting."

Hisao:

"I'm sure they are."

Rin:

"I once tried that. Painting with eyes closed."

"Wasn't too interesting. And cleaning up the floor took ages. Didn't try again."

"But he is becoming better at sculpting."

Hisao:

"I see."

Narrator:

Maybe she was trying to make a point with this. Maybe she forgot she had one.

Hisao:

"Seems like the art club is full of interesting people."

Rin:

"Not really."

Narrator:

Pretty blunt statement, and she totally missed the sarcasm.

Hisao:

"No?"

Rin:

"Just like I said. They are not very interesting. I usually don't have much interesting in people who are not interesting."

"Maybe you have."

Hisao:

"Maybe."

Rin:

"But that boy is interesting."

"Maybe I am like that boy, or maybe you are. Maybe everyone is."

"Doing things you can't do, just because you can."

Narrator:

That's pretty deep I think, and tell that to her.

Hisao:

"You're a deep one."

Rin:

"Nah. I'm a really shallow and thoughtless person. People say that to me all the time."

"Did you know I can only think of four things at the same time?"

Hisao:

"No, but now I do."

Rin:

"Right now I'm thinking of the second floor's girl' toilet, ice-cream-flavored ice cream, the middle toe, and a haircut."

"I'm going to need a haircut."

Narrator:

She shakes her head around vigorously, letting her short and messy hair ruffle wildly around. I can see that doing it is something she likes to do.

We fall silent as Rin treads around absentmindedly, poking some brushes around. The thought about the art club sticks in my head a while longer.

I'm feeling like I'm treading on very unknown territory with art. The way these meetings with Rin go, it's as though I'm starting a smoking habit or something. I should probably stop talking with her.

It's not like I dislike her, despite the confusion her being herself causes, and I don't dislike art either. I've even drawn for fun sometimes. I just don't have a real creative drive, or any technical skill.

So usually, if I were to draw something, I get white paper syndrome and just freeze completely.

That, or I manage to draw something disfigured and promptly get frustrated at my inability to put the picture in my head down on the paper, then call it quits without really even trying to make an effort.

Rin clearly doesn't have this problem... but she frustrates me in another way. Being with her is like looking into a mirror that doesn't reflect anything.

It makes one question the sanity of the act.

Rin sits down on her box, swaying from side to side, apparently comfortable with the uncomfortable silence. She is staring at me again, or maybe over my shoulder. I can't quite figure out where her eyes are focused on.

I'm thinking of leaving so she can carry on working undistracted and that I can do whatever I'm going to do alone. It's not like I have anything that must be done today...

Hisao:

"Oh, shoot."

Rin:

"Who?"

Hisao:

"Nobody, I just forgot to tell Hanako that Lilly was looking for her."

"Do you know her? From my class?"

Rin:

"Oh, her. The Mystery Toilet Girl."

"That person is funny. I saw her going to the toilet five times during one recess three weeks ago. I'm sure it's the world record."

"It was very mysterious."

Hisao:

"That's why you call her Mystery Toilet Girl?"

Rin:

"What other reason could there possibly be? Well, if there is, it's an eternal mystery. I didn't follow her in there.

"Maybe it was the week before that? Could have been."

"Looking at her makes me hungry."

Hisao:

"Don't say that."

"At least, not around her."

Narrator:

Rin turns to look at me blankly, as if she's not sure why I reproved her.

But she doesn't acknowledge understanding any more than before, so I give up at this point.

Hisao:

"So do you want to go eat dinner then?"

Rin:

"No. Not yet."

Narrator:

Rin has turned her hungry gaze back to the wall, looking slightly more energetic, or at least slightly less lethargic than she did before.

It's as if the wall is an opponent she has to vanquish, something she must overcome before she can indulge in dinner.

This is the feeling I get. A weird sense of empathy overcomes me and makes me smile a little to myself.

For all her oddity, Rin is pretty cool after all.

Hisao:

"I'll be going anyway."

"Have fun."

Narrator:

Rin has already grasped a brush and is dipping it into fresh paint, so of course she can't hear me any more or doesn't answer anything even if she does.

Adhering to the nurse's nagging voice in the back of my head, I set my alarm clock to wake me up early enough to go jogging again.

I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Besides, Emi is bound to rat on me if I don't show up.

But it's not all that bad.

My morning alarm goes off, and I flail about uselessly for a while until I remember that I'd decided to give morning runs another shot.

I don't know if this was my greatest idea, but I'm determined to keep going.

This is about my health, after all.

Sure, things haven't been great lately for me, but that hasn't made existence so intolerable that I'm not going to try everything I can to stay healthy.

Besides, it's all about asserting some kind of control over this thing, right?

If I can manage that, well, I can manage anything.

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Once again, it would appear that I'm not alone in my run.

Emi has apparently been here for some time.

It looks like she's already worked up a good sweat.

Just when the hell does she come down here, anyway?

Emi:

"Oh, its you!"

"I'm surprised to see you again!"

Hisao:

"Why's that?"

Emi:

"Well, not many people actually manage to come back for a second try."

Narrator:

She frowns, seemingly annoyed by a passing thought.

Emi:

"Like the rest of the track team, for instance."

"Still, it was only supposed to be on a volunteer basis, so it's not that big of a shock."

"And I guess it's pretty early in the morning..."

Narrator:

A shrug, and suddenly it appears that she's forgotten what she was talking about.

The frown disappears entirely, and she seems to snap back to her previous train of thought.

Emi:

"So! Come on, then!"

Hisao:

"What?"

Emi:

"You're here to run again, right?"

Hisao:

"Well, yes."

Emi:

"So come on!"

Narrator:

I find myself suddenly grabbed and yanked onto the track.

Things seem to be set on mirroring yesterday's run.

That is, I seem to be struggling, while Emi moves with an effortlessness that I find enviable.

It's incredibly bothersome, to be so easily worn out.

I know I should be patient, work toward things gradually, but...

It's difficult to stay positive about this.

We round the track and start on our second lap.

Emi seems to have grown impatient keeping pace with me, and begins to pull away.

This is where I gave out yesterday.

Will I be able to do more?

[Decision Point]

9a) Go for it. [Go to Chapter 11]

9b) Take it easy. [Go to Chapter ?]


	11. Go for it

9a) Go for it.

Narrator:

What am I doing here?

Am I really just going to fold and let Emi pull ahead?

I speed up.

The second lap's done quickly, and without even considering it I keep going.

Emi looks back over her shoulder and me and grins.

Emi:

"Still going?"

Hisao:

"Wouldn't ***pant*** want you ***pant*** to think I'm out shape ***pant***"

Narrator:

Emi laughs – without break her stride, no less – speeds up even more.

Well, if this is the way we're going to play things...

I increase my own pace as well.

I can feel my lungs burning, and my legs are starting to question just what the hell I think I'm doing.

Lactic acid screams in my muscles, but I close my ears.

I can't let myself fall behind, because that would be a loss.

The rational voice in my head inquires mildly just when we started playing a game.

I'd answer it, but I'm having a lot of trouble thinking at present.

She's so **fast**.

How the hell does she keep it-

It's like a string pulling at my chest, a choking feeling of narrowness and pain.

Before I can think of anything else than "Oh shit," the track disappears from under my feet.

I stumble, one hand shooting down to clutch at my chest, the other hitting the track to keep me from falling on my face.

Emi whirls around and her eyes widen.

Emi:

"Hisao!"

Narrator:

She yells at me, sprinting from the other side of the track.

Emi:

"What's wrong?"

Hisao:

"Nngh-Nothing, just..."

Narrator:

Keep your breathing steady.

Calm down. Don't panic.

Don't panic.

Emi:

"Do you need me to get the nurse?"

Narrator:

I close my eyes, shutting out the outside world.

My heart struggles to regain it's rhythm.

Slowly, the pain in my chest begins to subside.

Soon it's gone like nothing happened.

It was... nothing? No, something happened there.

I open my eyes again and glance at a very worried Emi.

Hisao:

"I think I'm fine."

Narrator:

My voice sounds weird even to myself, oddly even and matter-of-fact. It makes Emi frown.

Emi:

"I don't think you are."

Narrator:

She seems to come to a decision, and nods to herself.

Emi:

"Right. You're coming with me."

"You've got to see the nurse."

Narrator:

Emi grabs my arm and drags me up. I feel a bit wobbly, but I refuse the shoulder Emi offers for support.

Honestly, I'm a little ashamed by my own weakness.

I'd really rather not have Emi concerned about me, but it seems to be too late.

Heck, I'd really rather not have anyone concerned about my condition, though at this point, it seems to be to late for that as well.

I'd like to be able to deal with the whole thing on my own, without being a bother to anyone else.

While I'm wishing for things, I'd rather not have this condition in the first place.

Emi:

"Nurse!"

Narrator:

Emi crashes into his office without knocking, but it doesn't alarm the nurse in the least.

Nurse:

"Good morning, sunshine. What's up?"

Narrator:

Sunshine? Anyway, he calmly sips from his coffee mug but lays it down after following Emi's gaze to me looming in the doorway.

Nurse:

"Hisao? What brings you here?"

Emi:

"We were running and he stumbled over and started grabbing at his chest and I thought I'd come get you and make him wait there but he said he was okay but then I thought you should see him anyway and-

Nurse:

"Easy there, Emi. Calm down."

"Hisao, what happened?"

Hisao:

"I don't know. We were running, and then my chest started hurting like that time before, but it went away after a few seconds."

"It was just a flutter or something."

Narrator:

The nurse frowns, as if to say that "just a flutter" is some kind of oxymoron.

Nurse:

"I didn't mean quite this when I suggested to get some exercise. You've got to be more careful, Hisao."

Hisao:

"I was being careful, I just..."

Narrator:

Come to think of it, "I just got into a race with a member of the track team" doesn't seem as well reasoned as I thought it would.

Nurse:

"You just what?"

Hisao:

"Er... that is..."

"I was racing Emi."

Nurse:

"Emi, is this true?"

Narrator:

Emi fidgets, looking adorably contrite.

Emi:

"Um, well..."

Narrator:

Finally she can't seem to bring herself to say it aloud, and merely nods.

The nurse sighs and rubs at his forehead with one hand tiredly.

Nurse:

"Emi, you've got to be more sensitive to the limits of others!"

"I don't know if he told you, but Hisao has a bad heart, and getting him to race you was incredibly irresponsible."

Hisao:

"Er, actually I started it."

Narrator:

The nurse is stunned by my statement.

Nurse:

"You WHAT?"

Hisao:

"We were just running, and Emi started to pull away, so I uh, sped up to catch her."

Narrator:

The nurse stares at the ceiling, mutters a prayer for patience to some god or another, and looks back down at the both of us.

Nurse:

"So you're **both** stupid."

That's a comfort, I guess."

"Now come on, Hisao. I've got to make sure you're heart's not going to explode or something."

Narrator:

I dutifully obey and follow him to the adjacent room where we ascertain that I am, in fact, not going to keel over and die.

Nurse:

"So how does it feel?"

Hisao:

"I don't know. Nothing much. Tired, but it might be just from the exercise."

Nurse:

"You should stay here for a few hours and rest, and we'll see how you feel after that."

Narrator:

I am not going to object, so I lie down on the infirmary bed.

A thoroughly miserable Emi comes in after getting an earful from the nurse in the other room.

I couldn't hear what he said through the close door, but I'm sure it wasn't pleasantries.

Emi:

"Look, I'm really, really sorry."

"I should've been more careful."

Hisao:

"Hey you didn't know. It's not your fault."

Narrator:

She looks awfully down and sorry, and my reassurances don't do anything much to cheer her up.

Emi:

"I want to make it up to you."

Narrator:

Again with that decisive nod.

Emi:

"So you have to come to lunch with me."

"I'll bring it for you, okay? Something really really good!"

Narrator:

I start with a "You don't have to..." but then shut up and just nod at her when I see her face.

Emi:

"Good!"

"We meet on the roof."

Hisao:

"We?"

Emi:

"Yep! The weather's nice now, so the roof's a great spot for lunch, you know."

Hisao:

"I see."

Emi:

"You'll come, right?"

"You wouldn't deny me the chance to make it up to you?"

Hisao:

"Of course not."

Emi:

"Great! See you there!"

Narrator:

I stay afloat somewhere between asleep and awake, feeling completely drained.

Not only my body, but all of me is limp and paralyzed, apart from my senses.

I swallow with difficulty and then try to lie as still as I can, which in this state is not a very hard thing to do.

The nurse is shuffling around on the other side of the curtains he drew to give me privacy. I can see his shadow shifting about in the sunlight.

He has opened the window of his office. It's windy outside.

The clean white curtains flutter in the breeze in a heavy, lazy motion, like waves. Light sifts through them slowly, half absorbing into the fabric.

I close my eyes. The breeze on my face feels like the soft fabric of the curtains.

I listen to the sound of my heartbeat for a moment, trying to shut out the sound of the nurse tapping away on his computer, and my own heavy breathing.

It's steady.

Damn it, not even a week and I end up like this again. I really screwed up this time. Should've known better than to play the half-baked sports star in front of a real one.

And why did I try to act brave, like that heart flutter was no big deal, even when it was obvious that it was?

It was just a reflex, to push it away, to keep it inside.

I didn't want it to happen.

I didn't want Emi to see it.

Aaah...

Stupidstupidstupid.

I have to be more careful, or I will end up in the hospital again, or worse.

That's my final thought before I give in to the tiredness.

I feel asleep. For how long? What time is it?

I'm feeling a little lightheaded and I keep blinking compulsively.

Pushing the curtain aside, I squint my eyes against the unfiltered light pouring in from the window. The texture of the canvas feels nothing like the wind did before.

The nurse looks up from his work, sitting exactly where he was before.

Nurse:

"How are you feeling?"

Narrator:

I can't really tell, so I don't answer anything. I'm feeling kinda groggy from falling asleep at such a weird time, hopefully I don't look too weird.

Hisao:

"What time is it?"

Narrator:

Me croaking the question to gain some orientation. The nurse looking at his wristwatch before answering.

Things seem to happen in slow motion.

Nurse:

"Quarter past ten."

Narrator:

I try to think for a moment what that means but I'm not really sure.

Nurse:

"You didn't answer my question, Hisao."

Hisao:

"Oh. Fine."

Nurse:

"Climb down from that bed then, and let's see how you are doing. Don't..."

Narrator:

I try to do exactly that, only to sway dizzily when I move too fast. The nurse moves to support me by an arm and sighs.

Nurse:

"... stand up too quickly, is what I was going to say. Just sit there, I'll check your pressure to make sure."

Narrator:

My good intentions sure lasted for a long time. I shut up, embarrassed with myself, while the nurse gets busy with an old-fashioned contraption and my arm. After a couple of minutes, he puts it away, looking neither pleased nor unhappy.

Nurse:

"You're all right. Head stopped spinning?"

Hisao:

"Yeah."

Nurse:

"Good. And how are the contents doing?"

"You didn't she very good judgment out there, Hisao."

Narrator:

I swallow the retort I was going to make. It's what I was thinking myself, but hearing it stated by someone else makes me want to protest.

What he's saying is not pleasant to hear. Doesn't make him any less right.

Hisao:

"No, sir."

Narrator:

He nods, still looking as neutral as he was before.

It would be easy to be angry at him if he said "Told you so" or something, but he doesn't.

Nurse:

"I can try and help you to keep your health, but ultimately the last call lies with you. Hopefully this little episode will be something that'll remind you of that."

"Here's a note for your teacher. To avoid an interrogation."

Narrator:

I take the slip of paper he's offering and them make my leave as I can't think of anything else to say, nor even really want to.

Nurse:

"Stay out of trouble, you hear me? I don't think it was anything but a scare, but next time could be different."

Narrator:

I hear you.

There is some way to get to the school building straight from the auxiliary building, but I'm not keen to find out and possibly get lost, so I go out from the exit that I know works.

I stop at the stairs of the auxiliary building, deliberating for a moment between going to the dorms to get my books and stuff and going straight away to the class.

The sun stings my eyes, so I head towards the dorms.

The halls are quiet as the courtyard was, naturally so since everyone is in class. I knock lightly at the door of 3-3 and push open the door when Mutou calls from the other side.

Hisao:

"Sorry I'm late."

Narrator:

Fifteen pairs of eyes turn to me.

Mutou:

"Good morning, Nakai."

Narrator:

Mutou seems to be somewhat confounded by my coming in late, as if I interrupted his flow or something.

Judging from the rambling lectures his classes tend to be, that might be the case.

I pass him the note the nurse gave me. Mutou takes it with a nod and reads it quickly.

He lifts his eyebrows and gives me a kind of a stern look but doesn't say anything, just nods solemnly again.

I shrug and he gestures at me to run along so I naturally do.

The class goes on lazily. I think I'm starting to get into the rhythm of the school.

I have even stopped worry about taking notes and being overtly attentive. The first days, I was pretty high-strung in class.

Mutou finishes his lecture about electricity early, but continues without a pause about the festival.

Mutou:

"So, as you know, the festival is on the day after tomorrow. I hope everyone's projects are going to be successful this year."

"Have a good time, but also come Sunday, please keep the meaning of this festival in your minds..."

Misha:

"Games and fried food!"

Narrator:

Everyone bursts out in laughter, and so do I.

Mutou:

"Yes, thank you Mikado."

"But what I meant was more the-"

Narrator:

The remainder of his sentence is buried beneath the ring of the lunch bells, and everyone starts pack their things.

Mutou deliberates for a moment, but since almost nobody seems to pay attention any more, he gives up and sits down.

It's crowded in the hallway... or as crowded as hallways in this school probably get. Most of the students seem to be heading down for the cafeteria.

Normally, I'd join the flow and grab a lunch myself, but today is different.

Today, I've been invited to lunch on the roof.

An odd location, but that's where I was told to go.

Fortunately, I manage to find shelter from the storm in the lee of the classroom door.

Eventually the torrent subsides and I step tentatively out into the hallway.

Only to be met by Emi, who comes flouncing down the hallway like a cannonball.

Emi:

"Hey! Hi Hisao! Great timing!"

"I have super extra lunch today, as promised! Let's go upstairs!"

Narrator:

The stairway to the roof is a little dilapidated, but it's clearly been used recently.

At the top of the stairs is a door, complete with missing padlock.

I wonder who the intrepid individual was that removed the lock?

Emi shoves the door open and steps beaming into the sunlight.

Suddenly, a tall dark stranger appears out of nowhere, standing imposingly in front of us. Emi flinches back, almost falling back down the stairs.

Emi:

"Eeek!"

Strange girl:

"Hello."

Emi:

"Yipes! You scared me, Rin!"

Narrator:

Wait, isn't she...

Rin:

"Hello."

Narrator:

Noticing that Rin is speaking to me, Emi looks curiously at me.

Emi:

"You two know each other?"

Narrator:

I look confusedly at Emi.

Hisao:

"She's that friend of yours?"

Narrator:

Rin has turned her gaze towards the clouds drifting above the school.

Rin:

"I didn't know you knew this person, Emi."

Narrator:

The awkward silence last only for a few seconds until Emi lets out a tiny giggle, shrugging the coincidence off.

Emi:

"I invited Hisao for lunch. If you know him, that's just better."

Rin:

"Oh. Does this mean I don't get food? Or did you invite him for lunch without the lunch?"

Emi:

"Erm, neither. I have food for three."

Rin:

"Nice thinking."

Narrator:

They walk to the other end of the roof while I stay at the clock tower for a while, taking in the atmosphere.

There is nobody else but us here. I guess the roof is not as popular as it is in other schools.

A few rundown benches an tables are scattered around the edges, perhaps in an attempt to make the rooftop look less desolate.

The small pebbles covering the roof rattle beneath our feet.

I peak through the chain link fence to take a look at the school grounds and beyond.

Students are strolling in pairs and groups around the quadrangle and at the cafeteria.

A few delivery trucks are driving past the school towards the convenience store nearby.

Somewhere a watchdog barks at a passer-by.

Somehow, when I look towards the town center the small town feel strikes me very strongly, almost palpably.

The hectic lifestyle of big metropolises seem so far away and foreign here; nobody has to run to catch a bus like their life depended on it or get their senses overloaded by the neon lights and traffic jams.

I feel surprisingly optimistic about this new life of mine, looking at my new hometown, even if it's going to be mine for only one short year.

Finding out about my illness and having to move away from home all came so suddenly I haven't had time to think how I feel about it.

When I step out of the shadow of the clock tower to open I feel warmth touch my back.

The sun shines from a perfectly clear cerulean sky.

A cool breeze sweeping over the rooftop makes me shiver, but only briefly.

The wind carries the scent of trees and flowers, not smog and car exhaust like it used to, just a few weeks ago.

Emi settles on a bench with Rin in tow and produces one big and two small lunch boxes from her bag.

Emi:

"Come on, Hisao! What are you waiting for?"

Narrator:

She is beckoning me to join them, making room on the already small bench.

I seat my self on the corner of the bench to take as little space as possible. It's pretty cramped, but somehow all three of us fit on it.

Hisao:

"Impressive view."

Narrator:

Emi suppresses a giggle and places a lunchbox in front of Rin, and hands another lunchbox to me.

Emi:

"Here you go! Lunch, as promised!"

Narrator:

Homemade, no less. I'm impressed.

Hisao:

"Wow. This looks really good."

Emi:

"Thanks! I make 'em myself when I can."

Narrator:

Conversation dies off as I set about the business of feeding myself.

Taking a few bites, I glance up and notice Rin deftly opening the lunch box and popping a forkful of food into her mouth using only her feet.

Even though I've seen it before, I can't help but be impressed at her dexterity.

It's also a reminder of the sort of place I am in right now.

Will I ever get used to sights such as this?

I can't decide if getting used to such a thing would be a good thing or a bad thing either.

Does getting used to this place mean that I'm giving up on being a normal person?

Or does it just mean that I'm becoming more understand about those around me?

I'm distracted from my thoughts by the sight of Emi tearing into her lunch as if it had insulted her ancestors.

Hisao:

"You seem pretty hungry."

Narrator:

Emi looks up, mouth half full, and swallows before nodding.

Emi:

"My morning run always works up an appetite."

"Which is great, because then I burn through lunch pretty quickly."

"Helps me keep my girlish figure."

Rin:

"What would happen if you'd lose it? Would you become a man?"

Narrator:

I very nearly choke on my lunch trying not to laugh.

Emi:

"It's a figure of speech."

Rin:

"Does your figure have to run in the mornings too?"

Hisao:

"Do you always talk like this?"

Emi:

"Talk like what?"

Rin:

"Like what?"

Narrator:

I think that answers my question.

Hisao:

"Er, never mind."

"So, uh..."

Narrator:

I struggle to think of small talk and settle on the obvious question.

Hisao:

"How'd you two meet?"

Narrator:

Rin seems content to let Emi answer this question.

Emi:

"Someone in the housing department thought that we'd complement each other well, so we were assigned rooms next to one another."

Hisao:

"Complement each other?"

Rin:

"Like shoes and a suit."

Hisao:

"Huh?"

Narrator:

Emi giggles at my confusion.

Emi:

"Put us together and we've got all our limbs, get it?"

Hisao:

"Ah."

Emi:

"So I started helping Rin get ready in the mornings, and that was that!"

"I mean, you can't help someone get dressed every morning and not get along."

Hisao:

"I see."

Narrator:

Rin chooses this moment to interject.

Rin:

"I have trouble with shirts."

Hisao:

"Right, that seems... fairly obvious."

Rin:

"Really?"

Hisao:

"Kind of...?"

Narrator:

This isn't helping, but at least Emi seems to find the whole thing funny.

That, combined with the fact that Rin is genuinely curious, makes me feel slightly better and yet, confused.

Hisao:

"I mean, you've got no arms."

"So uh, putting on a shirt seems like one of those things that would be... dificult."

Narrator:

You know what? I'm going to just stop talking now.

It'll save me a lot of trouble in the long run.

Rin nods in what I suspect is meant to be a sage manner.

Rin:

"I see."

Narrator:

The conversation dies as I turn my attention back to my lunch.

It's really quite good.

Emi finishes her lunch first and makes a contented noise.

Emi:

"Ah, that was good."

Narrator:

As she busies herself with cleaning up her lunch, Rin speaks up.

Rin:

"I'm thirsty."

Emi:

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Sorry!"

Narrator:

With a flourish, she reaches into her bag and removes a trio of juiceboxes.

She tosses me one that appears to be cranberry juice, one to Rin that appears to be some kind of strawberry milk (complete with pink color scheme), and keeps a (equally pink) box of some kind of fuit punch for herself.

Rin dexterously stabs her straw through the top of the box and begins to drink.

I'm once again impressed by how flexible she is, but this time I keep my comment to myself.

Somehow I don't think either Emi or Rin are the sorts of people to think twice about the way they work around their particular disabilities.

Rin especially so.

Indeed, she give off the impression of being entirely unaware that she's missing any limbs at all.

Whether or not that's a conscious decision is another matter.

I'm honestly not sure.

Emi:

"So Hisao, how do you like it up here?"

Hisao:

"Hmm?"

"It's quite nice, actually. I like high places, for the view."

"Thanks for inviting me up here."

"And for the lunch, too."

Narrator:

Emi grins a thousand-watt grin, pleased by my response I suppose.

Emi:

"No problem!"

"Feel free to eat with us next time too, okay?"

"I won't make you a lunch, but you can bring your own up here."

Hisao:

"No lunch service? I don't know..."

Narrator:

Emi looks mock offended.

Emi:

"Trying to take advantage of my good nature?"

"The nerve!"

Narrator:

She giggles.

Emi:

"Well, if that's your answer, I guess Rin and I will just keep eating lunch all alone..."

Narrator:

I am suddenly assaulted by the most heart-rending puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen as Emi pouts.

Hisao:

"Kidding! I was kidding!"

"I'd love to eat lunch up here again."

"Good location, and the company's okay too."

Narrator:

Emi frowns a bit at my declaration of "okay" but seems happy enough that I've accepted her invitation.

I guess this make us friends now.

Or at least acquaintances.

The lunch bell rings, signaling a return downstairs.

Emi:

"Rin, you didn't finish your lunch again!"

Rin:

"I wasn't that hungry."

Emi:

"If you don't eat more, you're going to fade away!"

Narrator:

Rin shrugs, as if this is an acceptable risk.

Hisao:

"Come on, we'd better get going."

Narrator:

The three of us head down the stairs together.

The afternoon class passes. Once again, I find myself without a plan for something to do after school, so I head to the library to return a couple of the books I finished reading.

Walking inside, I see that there are about as many students here as there were on Tuesday, all the more evident from the almost total silence enveloping the room.

As I drop the books I'd borrowed into the returns slot in the counter, Yuuko suddenly pops ups from behind it, quite startled from the banging they make as they hit the trolley next to her.

Hisao:

"Ah, sorry Yuuko. Didn't mean to startle you."

Yuuko:

"No, no. That's fine. It happens... a lot. I'm used to it by now."

"Um, can I help you?"

Hisao:

"It's okay, I think I know where everything is. Thanks anyway."

Narrator:

I suppose I'll grab another book or two while I'm here. There's not much else to do, and after reading so much during my stay in the hospital, it's become a hard habit to break.

I wander down to the fiction section towards the back of the library, scanning the bookshelves for anything that catches my eye.

As I do, I look over to the corner where Hanako had been the last time I was here, not really expecting anything to come of it.

…surprisingly, though, she's there, absorbed completely in a fairly think book. I decide against intruding on her like last time and get back to finding reading material.

After an indiscernible amount of time spent perusing the aisles, I finally decide on a couple of book to get and slide them off the shelf.

With a minimum of fuss, I quickly walk over to the counter, check out my books and pop them into my bag as I walk out.

By the time I leave the main building, sunset isn't too far away. A small trickle of students remain, but the majority have left; presumably to their homes and dorms.

Feeling utterly drained, I head to my room to read the books I borrowed. There's been enough action and excitement for one day already.

The first is "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". I know the story, of course, but I've never actually read the original book.

It's just as trippy as I remember the story to be, with the wacky characters and nonsense plot.

I start thinking of myself as some kind of an Alice too, haplessly tumbling down the rabbit hole into this Cripple Wonderland.

...Okay, that's a rather strong expression. Still, the isolated location and the overt way the school accommodates to absolutely everything is unsettling. It is like another world.

I wonder why I can't shake the feeling of being an outsider like Alice, despite most everyone being so hospitable and friendly with me.

Turning another page, my mind starts drifting further away from the book. It's quiet, I can hear my heartbeat thumping against the fabric of my shirt.

For some reason, it makes me feel really bad like it has since that time in the forest with Iwanako. Like I was locked in a cage with something nasty and scary.

I put the book down for a while and stare at the ceiling, taking my time to shake off the feeling.

200 pages later, I fall asleep.

The students roll into class for the Saturday morning session, each and every one of them sporting the tired eyes of people that have worked through the night.

With only a day left to prepare, I suppose it's not so surprising. Thankfully, we only have to suffer through classes until the lunch break, and then our time is our own.

Mutou lurches into class in a tired stagger. I suppose students aren't the only people here that enjoy their late Friday nights.

Without saying a word, he scrawls some page and question numbers on the board and slumps down at his desk.

It's completely atypical behavior for him, but it appears that no one in the class going to call him out on it.

Wordlessly, the students shuffle their textbooks into position and get to work. Not wanting to break the trend, I do the same.

Fatigue has made the class antisocial; not a peep is heard among the ruffling papers.

That can partly be attributed to the two empty seats beside me. For some reason Misha and Shizune aren't present; probably doing council work for the festival.

It's very quiet without Misha present.

I wonder if she was born as rowdy as she is, or if she is "making up' for Shizune's lack of voice.

Mutou:

"Nakai, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Narrator:

I'm so engrossed in thinking about Misha that I don't even notice Mutou approaching my desk.

Hisao:

"Sure... what's this about?"

Mutou:

"It's probably better if we speak outside the classroom..."

Narrator:

Something about this doesn't sound too good, but I stand up and follow him out into the hallway.

Mutou stands in the hallway, scratching his head as he works out what he is trying to say. Not konwing what's going on, I wait silently.

Mutou:

"I heard from the school's head nurse that you had an incident the other day."

Narrator:

Ah. So it's about that.

Hisao:

"Well, kind of, but it's not anything to be worried about."

Mutou:

"Yes, yes it is. Anything that can endanger your health is something to be worried about."

"We try our best here to prepare for life here. Part of that involves knowing your limits, and how to work around them."

"It would be remiss of me if I didn't speak up about this."

Hisao:

"All right, I get it. I'm sorry."

Narrator:

Mutou closes his eyes in frustration, and I realize that this probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Mutou:

"Something tells me that you're not sorry. Pretend as much as you want, but this isn't normal school."

"A lot of people have put in a lot of time, effort, and money to make sure that you, and every other student here, can have the same level of education as your peers."

"For you to abuse that by throwing out advice, especially medical advice, is plain selfish."

Narrator:

I'm not quite sure if this is actually how he feels, or if it is some act that he's practiced many times to guilt-trip students into doing the "right" thing. Either way, it's working.

Hisao:

"I understand. This is all new to me, and I apologize. I know my limits now, and I'll be sticking to them."

Narrator:

Mutou appears to lighten up a little, satisfied that his message has been received.

Mutou:

"So the, onto my next question; how are you finding your studies? I understand you were laid up for a while. We're not too far ahead, are we?"

Hisao:

"I don't really think so. I tried to keep up when I was in the hospital, so it hasn't been too hard."

Narrator:

Mutou taps his chin and raises an eyebrow as he absorbs this information.

Mutou:

"Is that so... I suppose there are still students out there that realize the importance of learning..."

Narrator:

I wouldn't go that far, I was only trying to keep myself occupied in my little life-support prison.

Hisao:

"Well, yeah. You've got to keep up with these things, right?"

Mutou:

"That's exactly it. One wrong move in this world and you're left behind, right?"

Hisao:

"Er, right. Wouldn't want that to happen."

Mutou:

"No, no you wouldn't. Every week there's a new scientific discovery. Most of them mean nothing to the layperson, but any one of them could be the key to the Next Big Thing."

Hisao:

"I'll keep that in mind..."

Narrator:

It's obvious that Mutou's Serious Talk is over, and he's gone back to his standard, slightly scatterbrained approach to life.

I think, in hindsight, that I prefer him this way. He's slightly more predictable in his unpredictability.

Mutou:

"Well then, I think that's all I really had to say. Let's get back inside, shall we?"

Narrator:

My relief at that suggestion is insurmountable.

Hisao:

"Sure. You're the boss, right?"

Narrator:

Mutou pauses for a moment.

Mutou:

"I don't think any of my students have ever said that to me before."

Narrator:

For an instant I consider replying to this, but something deep within me tells me to shut my mouth and get back into the classroom.

A few of the students jump at the sound of the door, rapidly trying to pretend that they are working on the questions on the board.

Some don't even bother, their heads slumped on the desk as they nap. Thankfully, it would appear that Mutou does not even notice them.

He returns to his desk and retrieves a scientific journal from one of the drawers. I guess I got to him there.

The class returns to the near-silence that Mutou and I left it in before our chat.

Mixed feelings of tiredness and anticipation buzz around the room. Everyone here is either waiting for a chance to rest or the chance to get their last-minute preparations underway.

The clock on the wall slowly ticks the remaining class time away, until finally the bells cry out, ending the torment.

Mutou:

"Before you all leave, I expect the answers for those problems by Monday."

Narrator:

The class sighs as one, instantly regretting slacking off, but still acutely aware of the more pressing issues at hand.

The classroom empties in a blink as everyone rushes to their last-minute festival preparations.

I stay behind and try to quickly finish the questions so I don't have to bother with it over the rest of the weekend, with the festival and all tomorrow.

Apart from me, Hanako is the only one left, obviously waiting for Lilly.

It's weird that Lilly comes all the way to our classroom to pick her up. I expect that moving around is at least nominally harder for her than it is for Hanako.

But it's none of my business, and I naturally don't ask about it from Hanako.

Despite the relative proximity of our seats, neither tries to strike up a conversation about that or anything else either, so an oppressive silence falls upon the classroom.

Time passes in silence. It's probably just fifteen minutes or so but it feels longer. I turn pages of my notebook. Hanako turns pages of the novel she's reading.

My pencil lead splinters against the paper just when I was about to finish a paragraph.

The sounds of my irritated sigh and subsequent fumbling around for a sharpener feel like they're breaking the mood in the classroom.

Hanako keeps her eyes firmly away from my direction.

Before long, Lilly's tall figure appears in the doorway.

Lilly:

"Hanako?"

Narrator:

Her name is all it takes to make Hanako jump up from her desk and run to Lilly.

The talk quietly for a moment, but it isn't long before Lilly leaves down the hall and Hanako idles back into the classroom, taking her seat once again.

I watch Hanako out of the corner of my eye out of sheer curiosity at the idea that the two would be separated.

For a couple of minutes, she does nothing but sit with her chin in her hand, staring at the desk dejectedly.

The boredom evidently becomes too much for her though, her slender frame reaching into her bag and pulling out a small book.

Come to think of it, that isn't the one I saw her reading at the library. She must be quite a fast reader to get through them at this rate.

After about ten minutes of restlessly shuffling in her seat and trying to read, Hanko closes her book and leaves too.

As should I, since the assignment is all but finished and there is nothing else to do in the classroom.

Not that I have anything to do anywhere else either.

The school is a beehive of activity but nobody pays me any heed.

I saunter past classrooms filled with students frantically doing this and that, buzzing around like little worker bees.

You're wouldn't guess the school day is over.

It's a bit quieter outside, but not by much.

People zip by, left and right, hurrying as quick as they can; busy and energetic.

I feel the opposite. The midday sun seems to be draining all the spirit out of my body, making it feel limp all over.

Warm, soft air flows inside my shirt, feeling like a cushion.

I yawn lazily, thinking about what I'd do.

I'll drop off my books at the dorms first, and then... something I haven't decided yet.

Maybe Kenji is in his room.

On the way to dorms, I spot Emi coming my way, running despite not having those weird running prosthetics on. I wave at her and she skids to a stop.

Emi:

"Yo, Hisao!"

Narrator:

Spatters of white and green paint adorn her nose and chin respectively, but her smile is wide, as it seems it always is.

She leans closer to me, amplifying the feeling she is examining me.

Emi:

"Whatchadoin'?"

Hisao:

"Nothing, really. I don't have anything to do for the festival and everyone else seems to be doing something important."

Emi:

"That's perfect! Then you can help me and Rin!"

Emi:

"With the festival preparations? Eeeh, I'm not sure if I would be of much help."

Emi:

"That's fine! I'm not much help either!"

Narrator:

Emi grabs my wrist and starts dragging me back inside the school quite forcefully.

Even her walking speed is more like jogging, making me stumble over myself simply trying to keep up.

The stairs slow Emi down a little bit. Maybe it's hard to climb with her legs, or maybe she's finally run out of breath.

We go all the way back to the third floor and to the seniors' hallway, ending up where I left five minutes ago. I could just as well have stayed here waiting for Emi, had I known.

Hisao:

"So are you... is Rin working on that mural, still?"

Emi:

"That's right! She needs all kinds of paints and brushes and stuff, so I went to get them from the art classroom."

Hisao:

"And you need me to help with that."

Emi:

"Well... rin told me you had already helped her so I thought you wouldn't mind."

Hisao:

"I see."

Narrator:

So thanks to Emi's flaky logic, here I am again, collecting stuff from the art classroom for other people.

The room is empty apart from ourselves and the lonely specks of dust floating in the air. Emi skips straight away to the back wall, digging out a tiny, crumpled piece of paper from her pocket.

While she tries to make sense of the scrawled handwriting, I take a closer look at the materials lying around here.

Dozens of paint cans and bottles are arranged on the shelves in a most unorganized fashion.

Some look like they have been left there for several decades; relics of previous art club generations.

Next to the heavy stacks of neatly piled drawing paper are boxes full of different-sized brushes and unsorted crayons.

The smells of paint, turpentine and fresh paper float in the stale air, mixing in my nostrils to form that unmistakable scent of art.

Emi studies her notes, comparing them to markings on the various paint cans, and passes them to me as she finds the correct matches.

She stretches her neck to look on the topmost shelf, but it's not quite enough.

Her eye level stays below the shelf no matter what she does. Emi gives up and just looks up to the shelf longingly, like a child at a toy store, huffing in annoyance.

After a moment of building anger, she starts jumping up and down, apparently trying to speed-read the labels during the fraction of a second she can see them, and catch what she can.

It's no surprise that she fails miserably, and almost manages to bring the entire shelf crashing down.

Now I see why me lending a hand here would be useful.

Hisao:

"Come on, let me do that. You can't jump high enough, and I don't want you to hurt yourself trying."

"Also, I'm like twice your height."

Emi:

"You are not!"

Narrator:

She turns around, flaring scorn, flushed cheeks and all.

Hisao:

"Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, I'll look up there, okay?"

Narrator:

She glares at me one more time, but can't come up with a retort. With a grudging "hmph," turns her back to me.

So I begin scrounging around the top shelf for paint while below, Emi crouches to scavenge what she can from the cupboards.

I shake my head a little, after double-checking to ensure that she can't see me do so.

Emi having a complex about her height was a surprise; I wouldn't have joked about it otherwise.

She seems easygoing, but I guess everyone has their weak spots.

Only after we have almost all the items collected and spread out on a desk like a treasure hunter's spoils do I realize that it wasn't necessarily the height jab that got her riled up.

She might not like to be told that she can't do something. Like jump.

But Emi herself seems to have forgotten all about it already. Quick to anger, quick to forgive... she is that type of a person?

At least she doesn't seem to have taken anything to heart, as she chatters away happily while we pick up the rest of the items and then make our way back to Rin.

I chivalrously carry the bulk of the materials as we make our way towards the dormitories.

Emi:

Rin is really stressed about getting her painting done. It's her own fault though; she should've started earlier."

Hisao:

"Is she going to make it?"

Emi:

"No idea. It looks good to me, but with Rin, you never know what's going on."

"I found her this morning lying in front of the dorm in fetal position. She hadn't slept all night. I can't believe that the night nurses hadn't found her."

"And now she's painting again like crazy."

Hisao:

"Yeah, I've... noticed that she comes off as kinda... unhinged. So to speak."

Narrator:

Emi giggles at that, as well as at my likely too-obvious awkwardness.

Emi:

"I don't mind it. She's just a little weird sometimes."

Narrator:

On that I can agree with her. Unlike me, Emi seems to be cool with Rin's... whatever it is that feels so off about her.

Still, they don't feel close like Misha and Shizune do. With them working as a single entity sometimes, it's hard to say where one ends and the other begins.

Even though they're so different, just like Emi and Rin are.

And Rin is the most different of them all, different from anyone else I've met.

Hisao:

"Yeah, I guess she's a very... unique person."

Narrator:

I return to that word again, as if it encompasses Rin's personality by itself, but really it's just a substitute for a lengthy description of her oddities.

Emi giggles as I grasp about for a properly descriptive word.

Emi:

"She's just weird."

"You know, earlier, she just spent half an hour sitting on her box."

"And stared at her toes."

Narrator:

She giggles again in a way that makes me think she doesn't know what's funny about it, it just is.

Emi:

"All that time."

Narrator:

The working area is a mess, but the mural itself has taken over even more of the wall since I last saw it.

The disfigured human figures have been mostly colored in tones of red, pink, and orange; weird, imaginary... things populating the spaces between.

It looks... nice. I can't think of any word that would describe the work concisely and comprehensively so I settle myself on the nondescript "nice."

But honestly, it seems that the area around the wall becomes untidier at the same rate as the mural progresses.

The ground is littered with dozens of paint cans, various art supplies and empty soda bottles.

Rin herself is in the center of this chaos, standing there looking very cozy as if she was a natural part of the scene.

Her pant legs have been rolled up to her knees, exposing her thing legs which sport a drying specturm of war paintings, similar to those on Emi's face.

Emi sprints to Rin ahead of me and gleefully jumps in front of her.

Emi:

"I'm back!"

Rin:

"That was fast. Did you run in the corridors again?"

Emi:

"Hisao helped me."

Narrator:

Emi points victoriously at me.

Rin turns around following Emi's finger with her eyes, looking at my general direction.

She nods absentmindedly at me. She looks like she hasn't slept since last night: a vacant, glazed stare that's focused slightly off me, and the movement like in a slow-motion movie.

Rin:

"Hello, Hisao. Thank you for the help."

Hisao:

"Don't mention it."

Rin:

"I just did."

Hisao:

"Never mind."

"Looks like you've made progress. Looking good, as far as I can tell."

Rin:

"But now you get more bad luck."

Hisao:

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risk."

Rin:

"That's a very nice thing to say. For me, of course. Not for you."

"This is why artists are always unlucky. They have to constantly look at their unfinished paintings."

"So artists can't find romance, their favorite TV shows are canceled, or they die young because of an unspecified disease. It's a deep and mysterious law of the universe."

"Unless they are blind."

Narrator:

She considers this for a while, looking like she's going to fall asleep.

Rin:

"There is a boy."

"At the art club, you see. Blind boy. So he doesn't. See."

Hisao:

"You already told me."

Narrator:

I glance sideways at Emi and she glances back in a way that tells she has heard this one before too.

Neither of us says anything to Rin, though, so she continues her monotone soliloquy like an unfunny stand-up comedian.

Rin:

"He should become an artist. No bad luck, guaranteed."

"Don't you think that would be a good idea?"

Hisao:

"That only blind people should become artists? No, not as such."

Rin:

"You might have a point."

Narrator:

Abandoning this train of thought, she turns again to consider her work and starts humming a tune that I think I recognize, but can't remember the name of.

Emi arranges the supplies we brought and moves a few paint cans around, trying to bring some organization to the scene.

Rin:

"Emi, I need the Prussian blue paint."

Emi:

"Which one's Prussian blue..."

Narrator:

She is helplessly at seven or eight cans, each with a different tone of blue.

Rin:

"It's the one with the Prussian blue paint in it."

Emi:

"Geez, Rin! You're not helping at all!"

Narrator:

I look around as well, even tough I don't know what Prussian blue looks like, either. I wonder what blue has to do with Prussia.

...Or what Prussia even is. The name sound vaguely familiar, but I can't place it.

While none of the blues look more Prussian than the others, the small pint on the labels is legible enough to determine that none say anything about the contents being Prussian.

Hisao:

"There is no Prussian blue here."

Emi:

"We need to go get more, then."

Narrator:

I open my mouth to say that actually, we're not both needed for such a simple task like find another pot of Prussian Blue, but Emi's already grabbed my arm and started dragging me off.

I wave to Rin, who doesn't seem to have noticed that the two of us are even leaving.

Well, she'll notice when she goes for her Prussian Blue and finds out it's still not there.

Maybe.

Probably not, actually.

While I'm busy thinking of how weird Rin is, Emi's been dragging me back to the art classroom.

I feel myself starting to run out of breath.

Hisao:

"What's the rush?"

Emi:

"Huh?"

Narrator:

Emi's giving me an appraising look, as if she's trying to figure something out.

Hisao:

"It's just that you seem to be in a hurry."

"I'm not sure I can keep up."

Narrator:

Comprehension dawns on her face.

Emi:

"You're not out of breath, are you?"

Narrator:

There's almost an accusing playfulness to her tone.

I'm tempted to deny it, but then I realize that I've been breathing heavy since we stopped.

Guess it's kind of obvious.

Hisao:

"A little. Not everybody can be in shape, you know."

"Takes all kinds, right?"

Narrator:

Emi frowns. It's not a particularly good frown.

Hisao:

"Er, that is..."

"I should... get in shape?"

Narrator:

Not that I hadn't already decided to try for that.

After that flutter on the track I figure there's a real need to get in some sort of running habit.

I was, after all, feeling pretty good until I had my false alarm.

Well, actually I wasn't. But it was... fun?

Meanwhile, my comment seems to have helped Emi come to some sort of a decision.

Emi:

"Well, that's it, then."

Narrator:

She gives me a serious look.

Emi:

"You're joining me."

Hisao:

"I beg your pardon?"

Emi:

"In the mornings."

"You and I are now running partners."

"I've got a routine all planned out. In fact..."

Narrator:

She produces a crumpled sheet of paper.

Emi:

"I've got it right here with me."

Narrator:

I take the sheet of paper and give it the once-over.

Times, dates, and laps, all laid out.

A slow increase from just a few laps a day to...

My God, does she expect to have me running marathons?

And where did she find the time to get this all together?

And how long has she been planning this, anyway?

Hisao:

"You've been planning this?"

Emi:

"A little."

"But it's really the nurse's idea!"

"He told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you exercised like he told you to!"

Narrator:

A vast conspiracy?

Maybe Kenji's on to something here...

Hisao:

"This seems a bit much for just 'keeping an eye on me.'"

Emi:

"Well, to be honest I've been trying to find a running partner in the mornings for a while now."

Narrator:

My God, Kenji! If you could only see the scheme unfolding!

Hisao:

"What do you need a partner for, anyway?"

Emi:

"It's easier to keep up a workout if you're not the only one doing it."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"You're less likely to quit if someone else is counting on you to be there, right?"

Hisao:

"I see. And this won't only keep you running, but it'll make sure that I keep running as well."

"Meaning that I'll be obeying the nurse..."

Emi:

"...and I'll be keeping an eye on you just like he asked!"

"You caught on quick, Hisao."

Hisao:

"And if I refuse?"

Narrator:

I have no intention of refusing, of course.

But I've got to at least put up a token resistance to such a masterfully executed plan.

Emi:

"Well, if you refused I'd have to pout."

"And you'd have to live with being the guy who made Emi Ibarazaki pout."

"You don't wan that on your conscience, do you?"

Narrator:

As if to demonstrate, Emi being pouting.

It is the most adorable, heart-wrenching thing I've ever seen.

Hisao:

"Okay! I'll do it!"

"Just... don't do that!"

"I feel like I just a puppy!"

Emi:

"So it's settled, right?"

"You're going to be my running partner?"

"Follow the workout?"

"And the dietary plan?"

Hisao:

"Dietary plan?"

Emi:

"Yeah, the dietary plan!"

"You've got to eat healthy if you're going to get in shape, you know!"

Narrator:

I examine the workout routine closely.

Hisao:

"I don't see a dietary plan on here."

Emi:

"Oh right! I forgot to give that to you!"

Narrator:

Another crumpled sheet of paper is produced and handed over.

It's somewhat less detailed.

Emi:

"I had the nurse help me come up with it."

Narrator:

The amount of dedication that the nurse has to keeping me in good health is pretty overwhelming.

I don't know many school nurses who would get one of their students to spy on me, much less help come up with a dietary plan.

Then again, I guess I'm not in a normal school.

And maybe that's not such a bad thing.

Then again, this dietary plan seems to cut out just about everything that'll be offered at the festival tomorrow.

Hmm.

Hisao:

"So when does our running start?"

Emi:

"After the festival."

Hisao:

"Right after? What if I've had something to eat there? I could get a stomach ache, you know."

Emi:

"I meant the day after the festival."

Hisao:

"I knew that."

Narrator:

Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?

Hisao:

"Oh! I guess we should get that paint for Rin, huh?"

Emi:

"Oh no! It slipped my mind!"

Narrator:

By the time we get the paint and get back to the mural, Rin's already wandered off.

Oh well.

Emi and I decide to part ways there, leaving the paint on the ground.

Rin'll find it. Whenever she comes back, anyway.

Festival's tomorrow. I'm actually a little excited for it.

At the same time, the week's left me feeling pretty tired, so I read a little and then go to bed.

The next day, I wake up feeling a little lightheaded. It's almost noon already.

Sleeping late is fine, since it's a Sunday and there are no classes.

Not just a Sunday, but the festival as well.

From my window I can already see some people at the soba booth slinging noodles onto plates for people with a craving for low-quality food.

I throw back a handful of my morning meds and ponder how to spend the day.

There will be a few exams in the coming week, but I don't consider those as ominous as others, so I'm not as worried about them as I probably should be.

With no urgent obligations regarding education, I should be free to spend the day at the festival as I like.

Finishing my morning routine, I exit into the hallway, intending to go out and find something to eat.

Passing by his door, I decide to see what Kenji's up to today out of impulse.

I'm curious if he has any plans, since everyone is doing something.

Then again, I can picture him having built a soundproof shelter in his room.

Or possibly something like a fort, complete with "No Girls Allowed" sign.

… and with the "Girls" crossed out and "body" crudely scrawled underneath it.

Knocking on his door which is luckily devoid of any kind of sign, I hear again the unsettling clicking of at least ten locks being pulled back. The door opens up a crack.

Kenji:

"Who is it?"

Hisao:

"You're supposed to ask that before you open the door."

Kenji:

"Oh, it's you. Damn, it's early."

Hisao:

"It's not really that early."

Kenji:

"What is it, man?"

Hisao:

"Nothing, was just gonna ask what you're gonna do today."

"Half the school is out there already."

Kenji:

"Out where? Why?"

Hisao:

"What?"

Kenji:

"What what? Is today special? Why are they there? Who are?"

"I can hear them. It's loud... don't tell me... Has the invasion begun?"

Narrator:

He suddenly looks more alarmed.

Kenji:

"What day is it, man?"

Hisao:

"Yeah I guess you can't see the big wooden booths outside, and people selling stuff..."

Kenji:

"What the hell are you talking about? I have my curtains closed at all times to thwart the snipers."

Hisao:

"Uhh, it's the festival. You know that... right?"

Kenji:

"Oh shit, that's today? Ah, damn. Ah... damn. Dammit."

"I can't believe I forgot, I don't have my fort finished yet. This is bad."

"This is going to be a very bad day... It's good you told me this, man. This is going to be a bad day."

Hisao:

"Why?"

Kenji:

"Oh man, they're going to be everywhere. The people. Outside my window. Socializing!"

Narrator:

Kenji rubs his temples nervously, suddenly looking very ill.

Kenji:

"It's going to be loud as hell. Damn, and I was going to go out today, but now it's ruined, everything is ruined.

"This is awful. This sucks. This sucks!"

"What the hell, this really sucks. I can't go anywhere now. There's nowhere to run."

Narrator:

Kenji seems nervous. You could even say he's majorly freaking out.

Kenji:

"I can't believe this. So that's what today was."

"Damn, and I couldn't even prepare for it."

"I couldn't even brace myself and now it's here and I can't do anything. You should have told me this earlier, dude. I mean, at least, I know, but... I could have known earlier! Imagine what I could have accomplished..."

Hisao:

"Sorry. I thought you knew."

"So I guess you're not going to do anything today?"

"The weather is even good. Yesterday was really windy, so I thought today would be cold. It's not, though, so there's no reason to just stay inside. Yeah, you should check the festival out."

Narrator:

Kenji groans and covers his face with his hands.

Kenji:

"Agh, no, no! I can't do it. They'll eat me alive out there, I know it."

Narrator:

That has to be a joke, but he said it with such a straight face. Relatively straight.

Kenji:

"What are you going to do? We should hang out in here, you can help me build my fort. We might still make it if we work together."

Hisao:

"I wonder... I'm kinda hungry, but I made this deal that I try to take better care of myself. Be healthier, you know."

"Dunno if I should steer clear of the takoyaki, or head straight in."

Kenji:

"Deal? Sounds ominous. So what are you getting in return?"

Hisao:

"Nothing, I guess? It's not that kind of a deal."

"You know Emi, from our year? We kinda agreed to watch each other's backs and..."

Kenji:

"Aieeeeeeee!"

Narrator:

The shrill scream and the expression of abject terror in Kenji's face chill my blood. It's as if I told a Catholic priest I sold my soul to the devil.

Kenji:

"Her! You sold your soul to the devil, and didn't get anything in return?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"She's a public health danger. Do you know how many people she sends to the hospital monthly with her carefully placed flying tackles?"

"She's one of them! A key player in the vast conspiracy that aims for the complete submission of everything that is manly."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I trusted in your judgment, man. I thought we were brothers."

"You have to call it off before it's too late."

"This festival too; it's just one of their ploys."

Narrator:

He fingers his scarf nervously, faster and faster like he is trying to start a fire, then slowly begins to calm down once the panic attack finishes running its course.

Kenji:

"I'm going to have to find some place to hide in, a safe haven. And then knock the lights out of myself so that I don't have to experience this horrible day."

"I have the perfect thing for that. I must prepare now."

"Don't go to the festival."

Hisao:

"Okay."

Kenji:

"Later, dude."

Narrator:

The door slowly closes with a low creak and I don't know how to feel about what Kenji just said.

It's kinda unsettling, and now I start to feel doubtful, myself.

Should I bother going?

I've got a book I've been meaning to read.

Something about an underground postal system that may or may not exist.

It's short, too. I could have it finished in a day.

But would that be a good way to spend my time?

Well, yeah. It definitely would be.

But I suppose that it would probably be a better idea to head outside.

See the festival.

Try to integrate with all the other sideshow acts.

Honestly, I should at least make an attempt to keep up the somewhat friendly personality I've had the past week.

Maybe get something to eat, my stomach suggests.

It's almost lunchtime... I could at least grab something from one of the stalls outside.

I'm soon outside, surrounded by various students and people who may or may not be their parents.

Every so often I catch a glimpse of someone who clearly just came up from town for the promise of a festival.

They're easy to spot.

The ones who can't stop staring, and behind their eyes you can tell they're thinking "Now, what's worng with **this** one?"

I almost want to yell at them.

But at the same time, can I deny that I've been dong the same thing all week?

A wave of something like disgust sweeps over me; guilt for my own narrow-mindedness.

I push the thoughts aside, concentrating on the pangs of hunger that burn my guts like a wildfire.

The scent of something fried leads me to the promised land, where I can get some lunch.

I'm just getting my order when a loud voice interrupts me.

Emi:

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Hisao:

"Having break- er, lunch."

Emi:

"Breakfast?"

"You mean you just got up?"

Hisao:

"Er..."

Narrator:

Suddenly sleeping all morning feels like a crime.

Hisao:

"No, I meant lunch... honest."

Narrator:

She's not buying it.

Hisao:

"Brunch?"

Emi:

"That's not a healthy breakfast at all!"

Narrator:

She snatches my food out of my hand and glares at me.

What the hell is this girl doing?

Hisao:

"Hey, that's my breakfast!"

Emi:

"What happened to it being your lunch?"

Hisao:

"That's my... whatever, it's my food!"

Narrator:

Emi places her hands on her hips and begins lecturing me.

Emi:

"Did you really forget your dietary plan already?"

"You need to be more conscious of your health, Hisao!"

"What about your heart?"

Hisao:

"My heart's fine the way it is! Mostly."

Narrator:

All I get in response is a roll of the eyes.

Emi:

"I doubt that."

"You wouldn't be here if that was the case, would you?"

Narrator:

The girl's got a point, of course.

But I'm not about to concede it.

Hisao:

"It's not that bad of a heart!"

"Certainly it can handle a little grease now and again!"

Narrator:

Yeah, sure. And it handled a little running just fine, too.

Emi seems unconvinced.

Not surprising, as I haven't even managed to convince myself.

Emi:

"Maybe, but not if you're sleeping the day away all the time!"

Narrator:

A devious look suddenly crosses her face.

Emi:

"Of course, if you'd been following a routine from the beginning you wouldn't be in this situation..."

Hisao:

"Hey, I've had a pretty eventful week, you know!"

"For example, I almost died! And there was a lot of meeting people, and then I was on a roof for a while..."

Emi:

"Which is no excuse for slacking off, you know."

"A little near death experience is no excuse for skipping basic exercise."

"Like running in the mornings."

Narrator:

She nods, as if something important has just been decided.

Emi:

"So it's settled, then!"

"You've seen the error of your ways and are willing to adhere to my routine, right?"

"I'll see you bright and early in the morning?"

"We'll be running buddies?"

Hisao:

"You know, you'd already convinced me yesterday that this was a good idea."

"You don't need to convince me again."

Narrator:

Not that I did a good job of being convinced.

She's right about eating healthy, after all. And here I am ordering up something grossly unhealthy.

But delicious!

There are more important things than deliciousness, aren't there?

Like staying alive?

If Emi weren't here browbeating me for my poor decisions, I'd probably...

Hey, wait a second.

A sudden question springs to mind.

Hisao:

"Hey, why the hell have you taken such an interest in my well-being?"

Narrator:

Emi shrugs and grins at me.

Emi:

"You're the new guy."

"I figure you don't have any friends yet, right?"

"Besides, I've caused you trouble all week, right?"

"I owe you for not getting angry."

"And I told the nurse I would, anyway."

Narrator:

Uh... huh. Crazy little running girl wants to make me healthy.

Well, I suppose there are worse fates.

Hisao:

"Okay, that sounds... fine."

"Thanks for your concern."

"Tomorrow morning, then?"

Narrator:

I figure that ends the conversation, so I turn to leave.

Emi:

"Not so fast!"

Narrator:

I feel a hand on my collar and in a second I've been yanked backwards.

Hisao:

"Hey, no need to be so rough!"

"What do you want now?"

Narrator:

Emi looks almost wounded by my annoyed question.

Emi:

"Thought you could use the company."

Narrator:

Hey eyes narrow.

Emi:

"Besides, you were just going to try sneaking some more of that fried crap, weren't you?"

Narrator:

Well, I wasn't going to, but now that she mentions it that would have been a really good idea.

Hisao:

"I was not!"

Narrator:

Another glare.

Hisao:

"Okay, maybe I was going to get a little..."

Narrator:

The glare continues.

Hisao:

"Okay, a lot."

Narrator:

Jesus, I'm a danger to myself and others, aren't I?

I get done agreeing that I need to be healthier, and then immediately start considering the next unhealthy habit that comes my way.

Emi:

"I knew it! You can't be trusted."

"Now I definitely have to stick with you."

Narrator:

This whole situation feels silly.

I can only imagine what passerby think of the sight of me being lectured by a tiny girl half my size.

Maybe I should just give up for now.

Hisao:

"Fine, do what you like."

Narrator:

I sigh.

Might as well make the best of this.

Hisao:

"What do you want to do?"

Narrator:

Emi thinks for a minute.

Emi:

"Well, I promised Rin I'd stop by her mural..."

"So let's do that!"

Narrator:

I confess I'm slightly curious as to how her mural turned out myself, so again I consider there are worse fates.

I give a nod of assent and find myself almost dragged bodily through the crowd as Emi races to our destination.

By the time we reach the dorms I can feel my heart pounding.

My heart shouldn't be pounding after just that.

I take a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down.

I'm one of the most normal looking people in the school, but I still have to be here.

Sometimes I almost wish I'd lost a hand or something.

At least then it'd be obvious that I belong.

But instead I don't even look sick.

Even now, trying to catch my breath, I just look out of shape.

Emi looks back and notices my state of distress.

Emi:

"You're not going to die on me, are you?"

"Please don't!"

"It'll be all my fault, and I don't want to deal with that kind of guilt."

"Besides, after the last time I really don't think I need to see that again, especially because the nurse will totally say it's all my fault."

Hisao:

"N... nah, I'm fine."

"Guess I need to start running after all."

Emi:

"And you wanted to keep eating your greasy... whatever it was."

"See? It's a good thing I found you, right?"

Narrator:

Yes it was.

Hisao:

"Maybe."

Narrator:

Of course I don't add that I wouldn't be in this state if she hadn't dragged me across the festival grounds.

Further conversation is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Rin.

Rin:

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello Emi."

Emi:

"Hey Rin! I brought Hisao along because he was going to give himself a heart attack!"

Hisao:

"I was not!"

Narrator:

My objection goes unnoticed.

Emi:

"We stopped by to see how the mural turned out!"

Narrator:

Rin nods slowly.

Rin:

"Well, it's right there."

"You can see it pretty clearly."

Narrator:

I find myself wondering how long Rin's been standing here in front of the mural.

Has anyone even stopped by to look at it?

Are we the first ones?

Obviously we're not the first to see it, of course.

I mean, it's pretty big.

You'd be hard-pressed not to see it.

At the same time, I don't think anyone actually talked to Rin about it.

Anyone but us, that is.

I feel compelled to say something.

Hisao:

"It looks pretty good."

Rin:

"I'm still not happy with how it turned out."

"But I guess it'll do."

Narrator:

She seems almost resigned to it.

I'm not sure what she expected as a result, but I guess she didn't quite get there.

We stand in front of the mural, taking it all in.

I try my best to concentrate on the composition of the thing.

It's actually fairly interesting.

The colors swoop and blend together, dragging me along with them.

There's a dreamlike quality to the whole thing that makes me almost feel sleepy.

I try hunting out some of the colors Emi and I grabbed for her.

Try as I might, I can't see any Prussian Blue.

Oh well.

I'm sure it's in there somewhere.

My feet starts to hurt, but Rin doesn't seem inclined to move on.

Emi speaks up.

Emi:

"Hey Rin, have you eaten?"

Rin:

"Of course. You can't survive otherwise."

Emi:

"What about in the past five hours?"

Rin:

"Maybe. But I'm hungry again, so maybe that means I'm wrong."

Narrator:

Emi grins and claps her hands together.

Emi:

"Good! Come get some food with us!"

Narrator:

Rin nods in assent.

Rin:

"Okay, but we should hurry before they notice I'm gone."

Narrator:

Somehow I don't think they'd care.

Whoever they are.

As we head back to the food stalls, I cast a longing eye over the fried food.

No, I'd better not.

I'm pretty sure Emi wouldn't let me, anyway.

We find a nice spot on the grass and sit down to eat our purchases.

Well, my purchases, anyway. Somehow I've wound up paying for all the food.

Surprisingly, my (unfried) food is pretty good.

Silence falls as Emi and I eat and Rin stares at... something or other, occasionally eating a bit or two of her food.

I finish my meal first, and lay back on the grass.

Emi glances up from her food.

Emi:

"Tired, Hisao?"

Hisao:

"A little, I guess."

Emi:

"Well, don't oversleep or anything tomorrow morning."

"We start our morning runs, remember?"

Narrator:

Actually, they'd slipped my mind.

I was actually just enjoying myself.

Wandering around the festival with these two has actually been fun.

Hisao:

"Yeah, I'll set an alarm."

Emi:

"You'd better be there!"

"I'll get angry if you aren't!"

Hisao:

"God forbid."

Rin:

"I don't think God comes into it."

"Unless there's some kind of freak accident and your alarm clock shorts out."

"That might be a random act of God."

Emi:

"Well don't cause any random acts of God, then."

Narrator:

A plan forms itself in my mind.

It's a plan that makes me feel kind of guilty, but I throw it into execution anyway.

Dammit, I've earned a little fried food.

And anyway, I'm going to start running tomorrow, right?

So the actual routine all starts then, not now.

Ergo, the dietary portion starts tomorrow too, ergo I can have something unhealthy today.

A sort of final farewell to all the stuff I used to eat with wild abandon before the hostpital.

Hisao:

"Actually, I suppose I should head back to my room."

"I had some homework to do, and if I'm going to run in the morning I should make it an early night..."

Narrator:

Those narrowed eyes again.

Emi:

"You sure you're not just going to sneak off and buy some of that fried stuff over there?"

Hisao:

"Nah, I'm too full to bother now."

Narrator:

I pat my stomach for emphasis.

Hisao:

"Besides, you two have cleaned me out anyway."

Narrator:

Emi giggles. It's a surprisingly pleasant sound.

Another pang of guilt.

She's got to know that I'm lying to her, doesn't she?

Or is she just that trusting?

I feel kind of like a monster.

Emi:

"All part of my master plan, Hisao."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Thanks for the food! And for keeping us company!"

Narrator:

And here I thought she was doing me a favor.

Rin nods in agreement.

Rin:

"I won't say 'See you tomorrow' because that would be like predicting the future, and I'm pretty sure I can't do that."

Hisao:

"Okay."

"Bye, you two."

Narrator:

I feel oddly glad that I decided to leave my room today.

Not a bad way to start my second week here, I suppose.

Once I'm sure I'm out of Emi's line of sight, I make a beeline for the food stands and buy some cake.

At least it's not fried, right?

That's slightly better than what I was planning to do.

I still feel a little bad about lying to Emi, though.

She really does seem concerned about my health.

I'll make it up to her somehow.

Better head back to my room.

Hey, I do have work to do.

My book waits for me, and I flop on to my bed and read through the fireworks display.

Eventually all the walking around (or more accurately, running around) catches up with me.

I really am out of shape.

Emi dragging me out in the morning to run might just be a good thing after all.

It's something to look forward to.

[CUT SCENE]  
>Act 2: Form [Go to Chapter 12]<p> 


End file.
